del odio al amor hay un solo paso ¿cual sera?
by Yuui Komorii
Summary: este es un fanfic de shunxalice
1. Chapter 1

**tsuki-chan: ola ola este es un nuevo fanfic de shun x alice espero les guste**

**dan: pero si todavia no acabas los otros 2**

**tsuki-chan: si los voy a acabar dan!-mirada asesina-**

**dan: de..de acuerdo-miedo-**

**tsuki-chan: bueno hoy tenemos unos invitados ellos son**

**dan: yoh asakura y anna kyoyama de shaman king- entran-**

**tsuki-chan: hola yoh cuentanos como va tu entrenamiento?-curiosa-**

**yoh: hola tsuki-chan todo va bien, menos cuando esta anna vigilandome!- pucheros-**

**anna: YOH QUE DIJISTE?-aura de miedo-**

**yoh: nada..na..da annita-miedo-**

**tsuki-chan: anna como va su relacion?**

**anna: bien tsuki-chan mi objetivo es convertirme en la esposa del shaman king asi que le doy entrenamientos algo pesados a yoh**

**yoh: si me maltrata y siempre esta con la cantaleta de ser la esposa del shaman king**

**dan: amigo te entiendo, estar con una mujer desalmada, cruel y loca no es nada lindo y te lo digo por experiencia - en eso los dos se ponen a llorar-**

**yoh: si es muy cruel- llorando, junto con dan-**

**-aparecen detras de ellos runo y anna con un aura de miedo entonces les da su buenos golpes a los dos-**

**tsuki-chan: corte,corte- haciendo señales-**

**marucho: jeje no hagan caso solo disfruten el cap dejen reviews**

- esta historia es de shun y alice, los dos al principio se odiran hasta el grado de no poder verse ni en pintura, aqui es donde se aplica el dicho del amor al odio hay un solo paso, podra ser mas grande el amor entre ellos?, asi que descubranlo acontinuacion-

/en la casa de alice /

runo: alice entonces si me acompañas?-con cara de di que si-

alice: runo se supone que quieres estar con dan a solas, asi que no quiero hacer mal tercio!- mirada picara-

runo: QUEEE CLARO QUE NO ALICE A MI NO ME GUSTA DAN, ES FASTIDIOSO

alice: si aja runo

runo: alice porfavor es que si le digo a julie, ella solo me va a molestar y a coquetearle a dan- celosa-

alice: ves runo estas celosa, por eso no quieres invitar a julie-entre risas-

runo: muy graciosa, alice ademas creo que dan va a llevar a un amigo asi que no estaras sola

alice: de acuerdo runo

runo: gracias alice, nos vemos en el restaurante de mi papa a las 4 te parece

alice: si n.n

/mientras con dan/

dan: shun entonces si me vas a acompañar? - curioso-

shun: dan por que siempre me metes en lios - fastidiado-

dan: por fa shun, ademas runo dijo que llevaria a una amiga

shun: y a mi que, puede llevar a los que sea- serio-

dan: ya se por que no has conseguido novia, quien te va a querer con ese genio que tienes- entre risas-

-en eso shun le dio un golpe en la cabeza a dan dejandole un chichon muy gran al pobre-

dan: auch ! shun eso dolio- sobandoze la cabeza-

shun: para que dejes de hablar idioteses dan

dan: mmm volviendo al tema me acompañas

shun: si voy con tal de que me dejes de decir la misma cantaleta-

dan: de acuerdo te espero en el restaurante de runo a las 4

shun: de acuerdo, si que te gusta esa chica kuzo-entre risas-

dan: QUE AMI NO ME GUSTA,- rojito-

shun: si aja dan, ya me voy si quieres que valla

dan: si sale nos vemos al rato

-shun se fue a su casa -

/ en la casa de alice/

alice: ahh se me hace tarde- viendo su relog- runo me va matar-

-entonces salio de su cuarto-

alice: ya me voy abuelo- tono dulce-

abuelo max: que te valla bien y no llegues tarde alice- dulce-

alice: si abuelo adios

-en eso alice sale y ve el relog de nuevo y vio que era tarde asi que empezo a correr, en otro lado shun igual se le habia echo tarde pero como su casa estaba a las afuera, asi que el decidio tomar un atajo, y ese atajo constaba en atravezar un parque, asi que se dirigio a el-

shun: maldicion, se me hiso tarde -viendo su relog- me tengo que apurar por que no quiero escuchar un sermon de dan

- shun iva corriedo con los audifonos puestos, y entonces choca con una chica el choque provoco que ambos se calleran-

shun se levanta enojado y le dice: QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS

alice se levanta igual enojado no tanto por el choque, si no por como le grito

alice: DISCULPA, NO HUBIERAMOS CHOCADO SI TE HUBIERAS FIJADO PERO COMO ESTAS CON LOS AUDIFONOS- enojada-

shun: VALLA ASI QUE AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA, DE QUE HAYAMOS CHOCADO - enojado-

alice: CON UNA DISCULPA ES SUFICIENTE- tono de voz altanera-

shun: ERES DESESPERANTE NIÑA

alice: Y TU UN INSOLENTE Y GROSERO

shun: INSOLENTE YO, ENTONCES TU ERES UNA ALTANERA

alice: AHHH POR QUE QUE HISE MAL PARA QUE CHOCARA CON ALGUIEN TAL INSOLENTE Y DESEREBRADO- enojada y algo altanera-

shun: QUEEEE, NO TIENE CASO HABLAR CON TIGO TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER- y se fue dejando a alice-

alice: pero que tipo mas odioso- vio su relog y se dio cuenta que era tarde asi que de nuevo empezo a correr, hasta que llego al restaurante de runo, ya dan y runo la estaban esperando

runo: alice por que llegaste tarde, tu eres muy puntual?- enojada-

alice: lo siento, es que cuando iva corriendo por el parque choque con un idiota - enojada ya que habia recordado su pequeño encuentro no tan agradable

dan: no te preocupes alice, todavia no a llegado mi amigo, como siempre llega tarde

runo: y dime alice tan siquiera el chico era guapo?- curiosa-

alice: runo, estas bien, pareces a julie!- entre risas-

runo: claro que no, solo pregunto por curiosidad

alice: si es guapo, -recordando esos ojos ambar- pero eso no le quita lo altanero, idiota, grosero que es!

runo: o_o

-en eso un chico de cabello, corto color negro y ojos color ambar-

dan: valla shun hasta que llegas era a las 4 no a las 4:30

shun: lo siento es que me tope con una chica altanera, grosera y fastidiosa- recordandola-

dan: ok por lo que veo te gusto esa chica- entre risas- me imagino que esa chica te a dever puesto en tu lugar-

shun: muy gracioso dan

dan: bien vamos con las chicas

-en eso entran al restaurante y las chicas estaban en la cocina asi que los chicos se dirigieron y entraron-

alice: QUE TU QUE HACES AQUI?- enojada-

shun: NO TU DE NUEVO NO TE BASTO EL CHOQUE DEL PARQUE -altanero y enojado-

alice: runo el es el idiota y grosero que choco con migo- enojada-

shun: dan y ella es la grosera y fastidiosa del parque!

dan: tranquilos chicos!

runo: no es para tanto

alice: NO ES PARA TANTO, ES UN GROSERO POR QUE NO SE DISCULPO CON MIGO- viendo a shun enojada-

shun: Y POR QUE E DE HACERLO?-altanero-

alice: POR QUE SOY UNA DAMA, Y TE TIENES QUE DISCULPAR CON MIGO

shun: pues yo no veo a ninguna dama aqui bueno solo a una la de cabello azul

alice: tonto

shun: altanera

alice: te odio

shun: yo mas

dan: BASTA CHICOS DEJENSE DE PELEAR!

runo: PARECEN NOVIOS

alice/shun: YO CON EL/ELLA NI LOCO(A)

**tsuki-chan: bueno como leyeron anteriormente runo y anna le dieron una paliza a yoh y dan**

**marucho: no se preocupen ellos se estan recuperando satisfactoriamente en el hospital**

**anna: asi es todo fue un momento de ira**

**runo: ya que esos dos, no las devian**

**marucho: asi que **

**tsuki-chan: dejen reviews! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**tsuki-chan: bueno veo que les gusto mi primer cap y como es viernes jeje**

**marucho: hoy tenemos como invitados a naruto y sakura**

**sakura: konichiwa tsuki-chan**

**tsuki-chan: hola sakura por sierto me entere de que salias con shikamaru es cierto?- curiosa-**

**sakura: claro que no es que en un cap me dijo que haria lo posible para que pudiera entrar en la mision para encontrar a sasuke-kun solo fue eso**

**tsuki-chan: oh ya veo entonces fue un mal entendido, no es asi**

**sakura: si asi es tsuki-chan**

**naruto: no es cierto tsuki-chan sakura-chan esta mintiendo ella si salio con shikamaru y a mi no me da un chance para salir con ella no es justo deveras!- pucheros-**

**sakura: NARUTOOOOOOOO- aura malvada-**

**tsuki-chan: este...solo disfruten el cap, corte corte- señal-**

dan: haber chicos se calman por favor!

runo: los invitamos para que salieramos los 4 y creo que no va a dar resultado

alice: claro que no todo por el idiota que ven aqui- señalando a shun-

shun: y la señorita pideme disculpas ya que soy una dama- imitandola-

alice: ahhh eres fastidioso- enojada-

dan: y va de nuevo- moviendo la cabeza de lado-

shun: y tu una tonta

alice: y tu un un...

shun: jaja no sabes que mas decir niña- tono de altanero-

alice: en primera mi nombre es alice, y en segunda ya no quiero gastar mi dulce voz con tigo- dandose la vuelta-

shun: tu dulce voz si aja, claro pareces una ave parlante- entre risas-

alice: QUE DIJISTE BABOSO?- volteo a ver a shun y quedaron muy cerca-

shun: si tienes razon pobres aves que tienen la culpa! - riendose-

- mientras con dan y runo solo los veia peleandose moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

dan: CHICOS BASTA, VAN A COMPORTARSE COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS- ya algo molesto-

shun/alice: NO ME GRITES DAN

-el pobre de dan se asusto ya que los dos le habian gritado al mismo tiempo y se escondio detras de runo-

runo: dan hay que hacer algo para que dejen de pelearse?- curiosa-

dan: como..que?- miedo-

runo: mmm que te parece si intentas de nuevo hablar con ellos?- dandole animos a dan-

dan: que claro que no me dieron miedo los dos,- cara de pucheros-

runo: deveras con tigo dan- moviendo la cabeza-

runo: -suspiro- CHICOS SE CALMAN!- con un aura de miedo-

-entonces los dos dejaron de pelearse-

alice: ru..no das miedo- susurro-

dan: -suspiro- por fin paz

runo: bueno todavia es temprano, asi que vamos al cine les parece

dan: al cine y si mejor vamos a jugar maquinitas

runo: dan eso es para niños

dan: pero tu actuas como un niño-entre risas-

runo: que dijiste dan?- mirada asesina-

dan: na..da runo- miedo-

runo: entonces decidido vamos al cine

dan: mejor..vamos a otro lado pero que no sea al cine

shun/alice: YA PONGANSE DE ACUERDO- enojados y desesperados-

dan: hasta dicen lo mismo ee son almas gemelas - entre risas y mirada picara-

- alice se sonrojo leve al igual que shun pero a el no se le noto-

shun: si almas gemelas claro...-ironico-

alice: yo con este baboso claro que no soy mucho para el- tono altanera-

shun: en primera soy shun kazami y en segunda no seria tan tonto como para fijarme en la señorita modales- mirada desafiante-

alice: al menos tengo modales no un bruto salvaje como tu!- furiosa-

-en eso dan y runo se empezaron a reir de como le dijo alice a shun-

dan: amigo si que te acabaron jajaja y una chica

dan: ya chicos paren, ya no puedo de la risa hasta me duele el estomago

shun: lo bueno que te causo risa lo que me dijo dan- mal caracter-

dan: ash shun amargado

runo: ya chicos vamos al cine va a empezar la funcion de las 7

alice: cual es?

dan: la de dejame entrar

alice: es..de miedo verdad

dan: si por que?- curioso-

shun: por que sera? por que alice tiene miedo- tono de burla-

alice: YO NO TENGO MIEDO ES MAS VAMOS A VER LA PELICULA -

**tsuki-chan: hasta aqui jeje **

**shun: por que tiene que ser con esa altanera de alice**

**alice: altanera yo? tu eres un bobo**

**tsuki-chan: chicos basta dejen de pelear de acuerdo**

**alice: de acuerdo dejen**

**shun: reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**tsuki-chan: hoy en esta pequeña seccion nos acompaña AIDOU HANABUSA de vampire knight- entra-**

**aidou: hola tsuki-chan- señalandome-**

**tsuki-chan: hoola idol-sempai- *corazon en los ojos***

**aidou: tsuki-chan dime cuando vas a hacer un fanfic de vampire knight?- curioso-**

**tsuki-chan: que termine estos fanfic de bakugan y hago uno de vampire knight idol-sempai**

**aidou: de acuerdo n.n**

**tsuki-chan: bueno una pregunta antes de comenzar el fanfic idol-sempai**

**aidou: si que quieres saber tsuki-chan- tono dulce-**

**tsuki-chan: a ti te gusta yuuki-sama?**

**aidou: QUUE CLARO QUE NO, solo me gusta el olor de su sangre eso es todo no me fijaria en cross-san-sonrojado-**

**tsuki-chan: que lindo idol-sempai sonrojado podrias anunciar el cap idol-sempai**

**aidou: ok! acontinuacion del odio al amor hay un paso, bakugan no le pertenece a tsuki-chan el trama si, dejen reviews arigato gozaimasu**

- anteriormente leyeron que los chicos ivan al cine, a ver una peli que al parecer era de terror, y a alice no le parecio la idea ya que no le gustaba ese tipo de pelis, pero como shun le dijo que era miedosa, entonces ella acepto ir a ver la peli para demostrarle a shun que no era lo que habia dicho el de ella, asi que si quieren saber que mas sucede, descubranlo acontinuación-

/en el cine/

dan: shun y yo vamos comprando los boletos asi que ustedes compren lo que vayamos a comer en la sala de acuerdo- entonces shun y dan se dirigieron a la taquilla a comprar los boletos mientras que las chicas fueron a comprar en la dulceria-

/chicas/

-runo estaba viendo que habia muchas cosas que comprar asi que no se decidia por cual hasta que le pregunta a alice: alice que vamos a comprar? es que todo es bueno

alice: pues no se que le guste a dan y al bobo de shun

runo: ja el primer dia que se conocen, y se la pasan peleando hasta por cualquier cosa- entre risas-

alice: muy graciosa runo, como conoce dan al tarado de shun?- curiosa-

runo: pues creo que es su mejor amigo de la infancia

alice: su mejor amigo, son muy distintos los dos

runo: si dan es muy imperativo y al poco tiempo que conosco a shun el es serio, es todo lo contrario a dan, pero sabes aqui se aplica un dicho

alice: cual?- curiosa-

runo: pues del ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN SOLO PASO- mirada picara-

alice: que cosas dices runo, a mi no me puede gustar shun ademas es un malcriado, grosero, y altanero

runo: jaja ok si tu lo dices

-en eso las alcanzan shun y dan que ya tenian los boletos y dan les pregunta-

dan: chicas no han comprado nada ya va a empezar la peli- señalando la hora de su reloj-

alice: lo siento dan es que estabamos platicando y se nos olvido

shun: pues apurencen por que ya va a empezar la peli y quiero ver si la señorita valiente entra - viendo a alice-

alice: eres un fastidioso, algo mas que quieras shun, claro que voy a entrar

dan: ya chicos no empiezen de nuevo runo vamos a comprar las cosas

runo: si dan

-se fueron a comprar las cosas dejando a shun y a alice solos, de alguna manera habia un silencio incomodo para los dos, hasta que hablo shun-

shun: segura que vas a entrar? - curioso-

alice: ya te dije que si shun- hacercandose a shun-

-pero como estaban serca de una pared a shun se le ocurrio una idea para molestar a alice, en eso shun acorralo a alice y ella estaba completamente roja, estaba muy nerviosa ya que lo tenia muy cerca aunque para ser el primer dia y que se habian peleado ella sentia una especie de atraccion hacia el-

shun: segura que si vas a entrar alice?- muy cerca de ella y viendo sus ojos-

alice: ya..te dije que si!- muy nerviosa-

-cuando menos lo esperaba shun se iva hacercando hacia los labios de alice, y ella estaba muy nerviosa ya que iva ser su primer beso su corazon le latia mas rapido, y cuando vio shun como estaba alice el se empezo a reir-

shun: jajaja tu cara alice

alice: que- en eso se toca sus mejillas y estaban completamente rojas-

shun: te creiste que te iva a besar no estoy tan loco- agarrandose el estomago ya que se habia reido mucho-

alice: eres un fastidioso, arrogante, idiota, bobo, te odio- muy enojada-

shun: tranquila alice fue una broma

alice: crees que no puedo hacer lo mismo que tu baboso?- mirada desafiante-

shun: que?- en eso alice hace lo mismo que shun pero ella si lo besa y el abre los ojos de la sorpresa en eso alice deja de besar a shun y lo ve

alice: jaja shun tu cara es peor que la mia de antes parece como si hubiera sido tu primer beso jajajaja

-en eso dan y runo llegan con los chicos y ven que alice estaba muriendose de la risa y shun algo sonrojado y con cara de sorprendido-

dan: que paso aqui?- rascandose la cabeza-

alice: que tu amigo te cuente o le cuento yo- viendo a shun-

runo: que paso alice por que shun esta asi como tonto?- curiosa-

alice: bueno eso es de nacimiento me supongo, y lo otro es que

shun:*maldicion, mi primer beso y por esa chiquilla arrogante* nada ya vamos a ver la peli

dan: de acuerdo

-entraron a la sala apenas estaban anunciando los cortos de nuevas pelis que ivan a pasar dan se sento junto con runo, alice junto de shun y comenzo la peli-

runo: dan no seria mejor que nos hubieramos ido asta atras- señalando -

dan: tranquila runo es que aqui se ve mejor la peli ademas se escuchan mejor los efectos, runo tienes miedo verdad?- intrigado-

runo: bueno...es..que -nerviosa-

dan: por que aceptaste si no querias ver esta peli?- curioso-

runo: por que...queria estar..con tigo dan!- sonrojada-

dan:* que quiere estar con migo, en verdad le gusto? vamos dan dile algo y deja de hablar con tigo mismo* bueno...si tienes miedo...to..ma mi mano- sonrojado y nervioso-

-runo solo se sonrojo demasiado-

**tsuki-chan: hasta aqui por que no e subido cap de las otras dos asi que tengo mucho por escribir**

**marucho: tsuki-chan shun quiere hablar con tigo**

**tsuki-chan: bueno que entre- entra shun-**

**shun: tsuki-chan por que tenia que ser alice la que me diera un beso**

**tsuki-chan: pero tu la provocaste primero**

**shun: pero era una broma ademas ni me gusto su dichoso beso* sonrojado leve***

**tsuki-chan: si aja shun lo que digas **

**shun: TT_TT solo dejen reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**tsuki-chan: bueno como en el cap anterior alice beso a shun, asi que nuestro invitado es**

**marucho: shun kazami- entra shun-**

**tsuki-chan: shun dime te gusto el beso de alice- mirada picara-**

**shun: QUE CLARO QUE NO - sonrojado-**

**tsuki-chan: si claro shun -sarcastica- ya di si te gusto es mas has de querer otro- dandole un codazo-**

**shun: NO ya me voy- parandose de la silla-**

**tsuki-chan: yo que tu no me iva oh quieres que revele un secreto tuyo shun- mirada asesina-**

**shun: dilo a mi que- nervioso pero trato de disimular-**

**tsuki-chan: bien -sakando unas fotos- aqui se puede mostrar a shun- me tapa la boca-**

**shun: esta..bien me quedo- nervioso-**

**tsuki-chan: n.n presenta el cap o quieres que diga lo que hay en la foto?- sonriendo-**

**shun: de..acuerdo -suspiro- acontinuacion del odio al amor hay un solo paso, dejen reviews ya me puedo ir**

**tsuki-chan: si ya te puedes ir y de las fotos no te preocupes no dire nada- cara inocente-**

**shun: ok adios- se va-**

-anteriormente los chicos ya habia entrando a la sala a ver la peli, runo estaba algo asustada ya que no le gustaba ese tipo de pelis, pero solo acepto para estar con dan, y el le dijo que si tenia miedo que le tomara la mano, algo sonrojado, asi que si quieren saber que pasa con dan y runo, acontinuacion lo descubriran!-

runo:* por..que le dije eso*: gra..ci..as dan- muy nerviosa y ruborizada-

dan: -solo sonrio-

- y empezo a rodar la peli, en las escenas que eran algo sangrientas runo tomaba la mano de dan y el se sonrojaba demasiado, en cambio con alice, ella solo agachaba la mirada y shun se aguantaba las ganas de reir, hubo un tiempo para que salieran a comprar cosas y alice y runo salieron-

alice: runo esa pelicula da mucho miedo- cara de asustada-

runo:*pensando en dan*

alice: runo,runo- moviendo la mano -

runo: que? me hablabas?-algo despistada-

alice: runo que te pasa parece que no tubieras miedo

runo: a verdad no ya que estoy con dan- al pronunciar el nombre de dan suspiro-

alice: mmm valla si que te dio duro el amor-entre risas-

runo: si-suspiro- es muy romantico

alice: bueno en lo que terminas de hablar de dan, voy al baño sale

runo: si

-en eso shun sale a comprar palomitas ya que se habia acabado y ve a runo y se hacerca a ella-

shun: runo, no vas a comprar nada ya no tarda de poner de nuevo la peli

runo: si ahorita compro nadamas que venga alice

shun: donde fue?- curioso-

runo: por que tanto interes, ya extrañas a tu novia?- entre risas*

shun: QUE ESA LOCA MI NOVIA CLARO QUE NO- sonrojado leve-

runo: ok ok fue al baño- y se dio la vuelta a comprar-

shun: mm asi que fue al baño* y shun se le ocurrio una idea para vengarse del beso que le robo alice*

/comientra con alice/

alice: -echandose agua en la cara- : tranquila alice solo es una pelicula y debo de demostrarle al estupido de shun que no soy lo que dijo el

-entonces alice salio y no se dio cuenta que shun estaba atras de la puerta del baño y la jalo de la cintura y ella grito del susto y vio que era shun-

-shun se comenzo a reir y alice solo lo veia con rencor y shun le dijo-

shun: jajajaj alice tu cara la hubieras visto cuando te jale- agarrandose el estomago-

alice: SHUN tarado casi me matas del susto

shun: jaja se ve que si te da miedo esa peli

alice: tarado

shun: vamos miedosita ya va a empezar

alice: inmaduro- cara de enojada-

alice:*saliendo me la pagas bobo*

-en eso runo ya habia comprado y shun se dirigia a comprar las palomitas y como no habia tanta fila salio rapido y se fue con las chicas-

runo: dan aqui estan las palomitas-susurrando ya que habia empezo la peli-

-termino la funcion y todos se salieron ellos esperaron a que salieran todos para salir con calma, entonces cuando ya no habia mucha gente salieron -

dan: chicos les gusto la peli?-curioso-

shun: a mi si pero a la señorita miedosita no verdad alice- entre risas-

alice: tarado - dandole la espalda-

runo: por favor chicos no empiezen de acuerdo

alice: ok - cara inocente-

dan: bueno ahora donde vamos apenas son las 8

alice: lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir chicos mañana hay escuela

shun: valla por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con la miedosita- entre risas-

dan: hablando de escuelas alice donde estudias?-curioso-

alice: en la escuela elemental -tono dulce-

dan: o_o en esa escuela solo admiten los mejores

alice: bueno ya me voy chicos- se despide-

/se quedaron shun runo y dan/

dan: shun por que no te fuiste con ella, te queda de paso tu casa?-curioso-

shun: ja crees que iria con esa altanera, presumida, grosera claro que ahora se porque es asi por que va en la esc elemental- sarcastico-

runo: si shun seguro o sera que te interesa alice?- mirada picara-

shun: que cosas dices runo, eso jamas pasara- dandose la vuelta- ya me voy adios chicos

dan: bueno solo quedamos nosotros dos- sonrojado-

runo: -ruborizada-

dan/runo: te tengo que decir algo-al mismo tiempo-

dan: habla tu primero

runo: no tu mejor dan

dan: -suspiro- vamos a otro lugar te parece- nervioso-

runo*solo era para eso, no se si decirle o no*

dan: runo

-y runo reaccion y fue con dan, los dos llegaron a un parque -

dan: runo tu..tu-nervioso-

runo: dan...-nerviosa-

dan/runo: TU ME GUSTAS- los dos se sorprendieron-

dan: entonces runo quisieras ser mi novia?- nervioso-

runo: si si dan si quiero ser tu novia- muy feliz y abrazo a dan-}

-en eso dan y runo se besaron, el beso duro 3 segundos por falta de aire y dan llevo a runo a su casa ya que era algo tarde-

/mientras con alice/

-alice llego a su casa, entro y fue a saludar a su abuelo-

alice: abuelo ya llegue- tono dulce-

abuelo max: alice por que tan tarde son las 9- preocupado-

alice: lo siento abuelo es que como no se decidian a lo ultimo si fuimos al cine

abuelo max: ohh ya veo nadamas fueron dan runo y tu?-curioso-

alice: no tambien fue un estupido,baboso, tarado e idiota

abuelo max: o_o ese tarado que dices a de tener un nombre no es asi alice?-curioso-

alice: si su nombre es shun kazami

abuelo max: dime alice no te callo bien por lo que veo verdad?

alice: la verdad no abuelo es un altanero, inmaduro

-en eso su abuelo se empieza a reir y alice puso una cara de que pasa aqi?-

alice: * por que se rie? no le veo el chiste*: abuelo por que te ries

abuelo max: es que me recuerdas a tu madre alice

alice: por que?-curiosa-

abuelo max: bueno es que cuando tu mama conocio a tu papa decia esas cosas del y

alice: y que paso?-curiosa-

abuelo max: bueno que a lo ultimo se enamoraron los dos y luego naciste tu- feliz-

alice: QUEE abuelo insinuas que me puede pasar lo mismo con ese idiota- sonrojada-

abuelo max: yo no insinuo nada no se le puede mandar al corazon

alice: pues eso no va a pasar, asi que compermiso me voy a mi cuarto -subio a su cuarto-

/en el cuarto de alice/

alice: ja claro que no yo no me podria enamorar de un idota como el

-alice se fue a bañar, y luego se puso la pillama y se acosto, pero no podia dormir-

alice:* maldicion, fue un dia mjuy largo, y con eso me refiero al estuipido de kazami, ya alice deja de hablar de el,*

-alice se quedo dormida pensando en shun (**que tierna**) bueno volviendo a la historia-

/en la casa de shun/

- shun habia saludado a su abuelo y subio a su cuarto, ya en su cuarto se metio a ballar y se puso una pillama, y se tiro a la cama. -

shun: * que dia mas largo, y soportar a esa mocosa altanera, pero yo le voy a bajar lo altanera jejeje, ya deja de pensar en esa chiquilla,*

-igual shun se quedo dormido, pensando en alice-

/a la mañana siguiente/

-casa de alice-

abuelo max: alice baja a desayunar

-alice se estaba arreglando y le grito desde su cuarto-

alice: YA VOY ABUELO

-alice baja corriendo , se sienta en la mesa y empieza a desayunar con su abuelo, ella vio el reloj y termino de desayunar llevo los trastes a la cocina-

alice: ya me voy abuelo

abuelo max: pero es algo temprano alice

alice: si lo se pero no me gusta llegar corriendo- tono dulce-

abuelo max: de acuerdo que te valla bien

-alice se despide de su abuelo y sale de la casa , en el camino alice se encuentra a runo, y le grita-

alice: RUNO

-en eso la peli azul voltea y ve a alice entonces ella la espera-

runo: hola alice buenos dias

alice: buenos dias runo, como te fue ayer-agitada ya que venia corriendo-

-runo le platica lo de dan y las dos empiezan a gritar, en eso runo habla-

runo: alice tu uniforme es bonito no como el de nosotros

-el uniforme de alice constaba de una falda que llegaba arriba de la rodilla color negro con unas franjas color blancas y una blusa de color blanca manga de 3/4 y una corbata color negra con unas botas no tan largas ya que llegaba abajo de las rodillas con tacon algo chico-

alice: el de ustedes tambien runo

-el uniforme de runo constaba de una falda color blanca y una blusa blanca en las mangas nas franjas color azul y zapatos escolares-

runo: no es cierto el de ustedes es mas elegante

alice: bueno no nos vamos a pelear por unos uniformes mejor hay que caminar

runo: pero tu vas a la elemental te queda lejos no?

alice: no al contrario me queda cerca ya que conozco un atajo pero tengo que pasar la secundaria donde ustedes van

-runo y alice siguieron caminando y en la escuela ya se encontraban dan y shun con julie billy ace, los demas todavia no venian-

runo: hola chicos buenos dias, hola dan- ruborizada-

dan: hola runo-sonrojado-

-en eso los demas voltearon a ver a alice menos shun ya que estaba recargado en una pared y estaba con los audifonos escuchando musica-

julie: kyaaaa que lindo uniforme no como el de nosotros, por sierto como te llamas?- curiosa-

alice: hola soy alice

hola mi nombre es julie

hola el mio es ace

hola linda mi nombre es billy-en eso julie voltea a ver a billy con una mirada asesina-

billy: no mas linda que tu julie- miedo-

-en eso todos se empiezan a reir hasta que dan se hacerco a shun , le quito los audifonos y le dio-

shun: DAN QUE TE PASA?- enojado-

dan: tranquilo ya viste como esta alice- mirada picara-

shun: a mi que no me interesa

dan: te estan bajando a tu novia shun y es nadamenos que billy- entre risas-

shun: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIA

-como shun grito todos los voltearon a ver y el se sonrojo leve y alice estaba algo sonrojada a igual que el ya que sabia que estaban hablando de ella-

julie: quien no es tu novia shuny- voz chillona-

shun: ya te dije julie que no me gusta que me digan asi- sonrojado, leve-

julie: mmm no me quieren decir no hay problema averiguare quien tiene el corazon de shuny- entre risas-

shun: JULIE -dandose la vuelta y tratandose de cubrir con su pelo el sonrojo-

-en eso aparece keith con mirra y keith vio a alice-

keiht: alice que haces aqui?-curioso-

-alice como estaba distraida se asusto-

alice: keith me asustaste

keiht: lo siento no fue mi intencion, pero que haces aqui?

julie: kyaaaa otro chico guapo de la elemental

-ante el comentario de julie keiht se sonroja demasiado haciendo que mirra y alice se rieran-

-el uniforme de keiht constaba de pantalones color negro, la camisa blanca la corbata negra y los zapatos negros, pero como keiht usaba la playera con los dos primeros botones desabrochados-

julie: definitivo me cambio a la elemental si hay chicos guapos sexys como keiht

mirra: basta julie, keiht hasta aqui tienes fans- entre risas-

keiht: ja muy graciosa mirra-le susurro al oido-

julie: alice keiht va en tu salon?-curiosa-

alice: si

julie: kyaaaa alice que envidia junto al chico mas sexy

keiht: alice mejor vamonos ya si se nos hace tarde- buscando pretexto para salirse de esa pequeña conversacion incomoda-

alice: de acuerdo

- shun despues de todo si observaba a alice, y le dio algo de coraje ya que estaba habando con ese chico muy agusto y el no sabia por que se sentia asi-

-los dos se fueron juntos a la escuela y ya sus amigos los esperaban-

klaus: por que tan tarde, bueno keiht va a dejar su hermana pero tu alice?-curioso-

alice: lo siento pero es que me tope con unos amigos

klaus: ok

mylene: pero todavia falta shadow, lync,gus- cara de aburrida-

alice: no han de tardar ademas hoy entramos tarde

mylene: si tienes razon alice

chan-lee: y que vamos a hacer por que ya se hacerca la semana del estudiante, y por culpa de sierta persona -mirando a joe-tenemos que organizarla

joe: lo siento

mylene: chicos no discutan ok siempre nos escogen por que somos los mejores de la escuela ademas cuando organizamos las fiestas siempre la hacemos muy cool de acuerdo- mirando a joe y a chan-lee-

keiht: miren ya vienen shadow y los demas

-llegan shadow, lync,gus-

shadow: que onda chicos , hola mylene- viendola-

mylene: ho..ola shadow- nerviosa-

chan-lee: cuando le vas a decir a shadow que te gusta- le susurro a mylene para que no escucharan-

cuando chan-lee dijo eso mylene su puso extremadamente roja y chan-lee se empezo a reir

mylene: -para vengarse de lo que le dijo- y tu cuando le vas a decir a joe que te mueres por el- susurrandole tambien para que no la escucharan-

-tambien chan-lee se puso roja pero ella hablo y todos se les quedaron mirando en especial joe-

chan-lee: ya dije que no me gusta- en eso se tapa la boca-

shadow: chan-lee quien te gusta?- mirada picara-

chan-lee: na..die nadie- super roja-

klaus: ya chicos mejor ya vamos entrando- casi ordenando a los otros y ellos ponen cara de que le pasa-

shadow: que te pasa no eres nuestro jefe

klaus: jajaja lo siento pero no pude evitar hacer eso * claro que si soy su jefe muajaja*

shadow: aja *quien se murio y te hiso rey*

alice: ya ok-viendo a shadow y klaus-

lync: ya hay que entrar por que toca mate y esa maestra es muy exigente es como ver a fabia -entre risas-

-en eso se aparece fabia detras de lync y lo asusta

fabia: a quien me paresco lync?- mirada fria-

lync: ahhh, por que rayos hiciste eso?- mirandola-

fabia: dime a quien me paresco?- cara de miedo-

lync: a...a *piensa rapido, no quiero que me pegue tan temprano xD*

-en eso agarra fabia del pie del pobre de lync y le da unas vueltad y lo tira-

todos: o_o

lync: *por que ami*

**tsuki-chan: hasta aqui jeje tengo tarea de conta que aburrido ya que**

**marucho: tsuki-chan nos llegaron unas cartas sobre lo que dijo shun**

**tsuki-chan: marucho escoge una y lee por fa**

**marucho: bien esta es de kagome de la serie de inuyasha**

**tsuki-chan: ok que es lo que dice kagome**

**marucho: tiene una duda, ya que dice que shun ya esta comenzando a sentir algo por alice pero el no lo admite quiere saber si sentira celos para que acepte que se muere por ella y tambien dice que o_O **

**tsuki-chan: que dice marucho?- curiosa-**

**marucho: dice que...keiht aparece sexy **

**tsuki-chan: bien kagome para que conteste a tu pregunta en unos instantes estara shun y lo otro si keiht aparece muy sexy ademas en mi fanfic el es bueno**

**-en eso envio un parde ninjas a traer a shun-**

**shun: que rayos pasa aqui estos quienes son? **

**itachi: tienes que ir con tsuki-chan**

**shun: y si no que?-retandolo-**

**kisame : tsuki-chan va a revelar la foto que tiene tuya**

**shun: no de nuevo, ahora que quiere la loca de tsuki-chan?**

**-en eso agarran a shun de los brazos y van al estudio-**

**shun: bajenme, bajenme maldicion tengo que retomar mi entrenamiento ninja**

**kisame : aqui esta shun maestra tsuki-chan**

**tsuki-chan: gracias itachi y kisame **

**shun: maldicion tsuki-chan tuviste que enviar a itachi y a kisame **

**tsuki-chan: si por que si enviaba a otros los ivas a esquibar y ellos son muy fuertes jeje shun solo una cosa **

**shun: que quieres saber?**

**tsuki-chan: te esta empezando a gustar alice, ya que te veias un poco celoso cuando estaba con keiht?**

**shun; QUE CLARO QUE NO, A MI NO ME GUSTA- (sonrojado)**

**tsuki-chan: seguro, tengo fuentes confiables que dicen lo contrario**

**shun: a mi que ya dije que no me gusta (sonrojado)**

**tsuki-chan: entonces por que te sonrojas jaja**

**shun: maldicion yo me largo - se levanta de la silla y salio del estudio-**

**tsuki-chan: kagome como pudiste darte cuenta si asi es shun esta sintiendo algo por alice pero como es orgulloso no lo acepta no te preocupes, le vamos a dar celos mas adelante jeje, esto es todo por hoy, gracias a itachi y kisame por auxiliarme chicos son geniales**


	5. Chapter 5

**tsuki-chan: hola de nuevo hoy voy a entrevistar a**

**marucho: keiht -entra-**

**keiht: hola tsuki-chan**

**tsuki-chan: KEIHT (lo abrazo) dime como se siente pertenecer al equipo bueno osea donde esta dan?- curiosa-**

**keiht: tsu..ki-chan n..o puedo respirar**

**tsuki-chan: lo siento jeje (ruborizada) bueno volviendo a la pregunta dime como te sientes**

**keiht: bueno tenia razon dan despues de todo, ya que es mejor estar con amigos y si quieres conseguir el poder, el poder se consigue desde el fondo del corazon**

**tsuki-chan: q..ue tie..rno /llorando/ que tierno yo no puedo seguir con la entrevista - salgo del estudio-**

**marucho: lo sentimos tsuki-chan se encuentra algo nostalgica por lo que dijo keiht asi que**

**keiht: solo disfruten el cap dejen reviews**

-anteriormente leimos que fabia habia lanzado al pobre de lync, hoy entrara una nueva chica en la esc elemental asi que si quieren saber quien es descubranlo acontinuacion-

alice: fabia no te pasaste un pokito

fabia: yo encerio no lo creo eso le pasa por no contestarme- cara de mala-

chan-lee: pobre de lync lo dejaste inconciente

shadow: jaja hay que tomarle fotos y luego subirlas

-en eso los chicos sacan sus celulares y le toman fotos al pobre de lync hasta que lync reacciona y ellos guardan rapido sus celulares a la bolsa de sus pantalones-

lync: auch! mi cabeza- sobandoze la cabeza-

fabia: eso te pasa

alice: bueno ya chicos mejor vamos a entrar les parece

shadow: ok vamos chicos

mylene: shadow me pasas luego la foto- susurrandole al odio lo cual proboco el sonrojo de shadow-

shadow: si..luego te la paso mylene- ruborizado-

-entraron al salon y la maestra llego paso lista entonces toca la puerta y la maestra sale-

secretaria: maestra buenos dias aqui le traigo una nueva alumna

maestra: bien entra- cara sonriente-

maestra: atencion chicos hay una nueva alumna por favor presentante-

-en eso hablo la chica su cabello era de color negro y le llegaba a los hombros tenia un liston amarrado de color blanco , ojos de color negro

ayumi: hola mi nombre es ayumi ashida espero llevarme con ustedes

gus: keiht ya viste a la chica- susurro para que no escuchara la maestra-

-keiht estaba escuchando musica ya que todavia no empezaba la clase y le daba flojera siempre que llegaba un estudiante nuevo, pero esta ves decidio voltear a ver-

keiht:* es muy hermosa*

-en eso ayumi sintio la mirada de un chico de ojos color azul, y ella se ruborizo leve-

maestra: señorita ashida se sentara junto al joven fermen

klaus: keiht tienes suerte - susurro y keiht se sonrojo por lo que le dijo klaus y los demas se rieon bajito para que no escuchara

- ayumi se fue al lugar donde le dijo la maestra y comenzaron las clases, de vez en cuando keiht volteaba a ver a ayumi y ella solo ocultaba su sonrojo con su cabello hacia la cara, hasta que tocaron para salir al receso-

alice: bueno chicos hay que reunirnos para ver lo de la semana del estudiante

lync: si ademas hay que meter nuevas cosas ser originales

mylene: superar la que hicieron el año pasado los que salieron

klaus: bueno pues que esperamos hay que empezar

gus: oigan no seria bueno que le llamaramos a ayumi ya que se ha de sentir sola

shadow: mm tienes razon

fabia: bueno que le hable el sonso que se le quedo viendo por un buen rato-haciendo señas a keiht-

-y todos voltearon a ver a keiht y el se puso totalmente rojo-

alice: pobre chica a deber pensado que keiht era un acosador ya que la veia cada rato- entre risas-

keiht: que les pasa, de todos lo esperaba menos de ti alice?- nervioso-

fabia: esto si es nuevo

mylene: nunca habiamos visto a keiht sonrojado

-en eso fabia saco su celular y le tomo una foto, y keiht le trato de quitar el cel-

keiht: FABIA BORRA ESA FOTO

fabia: keiht te ves lindo-viendo la foto-

mylene: fabia esa foto me la tienes que pasar

shadow: y saben que significa?

mylene: que alrato la subo jaja

keiht: MYLENE NI SE TE OCURRA SUBIRLA - cara de que te voy a matar-

ren: bueno keiht que esperas ve a hablarle- empujandolo-

-en eso keiht entra al salon y va a hablar a ayumi que estaba sentada en el pupitre-

keiht: no quieres juntarte con nosotros- sonrojado-

ayumi: *que guapo*

keiht: ayu..mi

-ayumi reacciono y se sonrojo demasiado-

ayumi: lo siento es que estaba distraida- ocultando su rubor-

keiht: entonces quieres venir con nosotros- nervioso-

ayumi: si

-en eso ayumi se levanto del pupitre y se tropezo con la pata de la silla y keiht la sostubo de la cintura y quedaron muy cerca los dos-

ayumi: lo..lo siento- totalmente roja-

keiht: no..no t.e. pre.- sonrojado y nervioso-

-la suelta y se van los dos donde estaban los demas-

keiht: chicos aqui esta ayumi

hola ayumi mo nombre es mylene

hola mi nombre es gus

hola soy klaus un gusto- agarro la mano de ayumi y le dio un beso y ella se sonrojo-

gus: parece que tienes competencia keiht - le susurro entre risas-

keih: muy gracioso gus

hola mi nombre es alice

hola soy fabia

hola mi nombre es ren

hola soy chan-lee y el bobo que esta aqui es joe- entre risas-

joe: si -reacciono- oye

-y todos se empezaron a reir-

/mientras con dan/

dan: shun no extrañas a tu novia- entre risas-

shun: ya te dije que esa altanera no es mi novia

dan: si aja pero no le quitaste la mirada en la mañana cuando estaba con el hermano de mirra verdad- mirada picara-

shun: yo claro dan- sarcastico-

julie: quisiera estar en la elemental

billy: vas a seguir con eso todo el dia- celoso-

mirra: huele a celos

julie: que tiene que el hermano de mirra sea tan guapo, sexy

billy: ese guapo y sexy jajaja

ace: lo que provoca tu hermano mirra- entre risas-

mirra: yo que tengo la culpa de que sea un rompe corazones

runo: pero tambien hay una rompe corazones verdad shun- entre risas-

shun: no se de quien hablas- dandose la vuelta-

baron: esta chica de cabello naranja como se llama?- curioso-

runo: se llama alice baron

baron: es que se me olvido su nombre es muy bonita

dan: de seguro en su escuela no le han de faltar PRETENDIENTES- gritando para que shun escuchara-

runo: si ademas no solo en su escuela a de tener mas admiradores - entre risas-

/en la escuela de alice/

alice: bien chicos ya hay que empezar

ayumi: de que se trata esto?- curiosa-

keiht: es que somos los que organiza los eventos de la escuela

chan-lee: asi es pero como el idiota de joe nos inscribio en esto ya que no leyo la hoja para que era- viendo a joe -

joe: es que me daba floreja leer

mylene: asi que necesitamos ideas

shadow: originales, divertidas

ayumi: yo tengo una pero no se si este bien

alice: dila no te preocupes- tono dulce-

ayumi: bueno como es la semana del estudiante, y quieren hacer algo nuevo, por que no hacer un concurso de bandas?- curiosa-

lync: me parece genial la idea de ayumi

mylene: ami igual que dicen los demas

todos: si

keiht: pero que dariamos de premio a los ganadores?

alice: bueno eso luego vemos, me parece genial la idea de ayumi

gus: para hacerla mas emocionante por que no invitamos a la secundaria donde va la hermana de keiht

keiht: tendriamos que pedir permiso al director

mylene: no creo que nos diga que no

klaus: y retar al equipo de fut donde va mirra y el que pierda tiene que hacer lo que el otro equipo pida-

lync: me parece genial

-tocaron y todos se fueron a sus salones, continuaron las clases normales, hasta que terminaron y salieron todos-

mylene: chicos ya me voy adios

gus: igual yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer

keiht: yo voy a ver a mirra

ayumi: mirra es tu novia?- curiosa-

keiht: no es mi hermana- nervioso por la pregunta de ayumi-

klaus: alice tu que vas a hacer?- curioso-

alice: voy con keiht si no le molesta y de paso veo a mis amigos

keiht: claro que no me molesta alice y tu ayumi que vas a hacer?

ayumi: no se es temprano para regresar a mi casa

alice: por que no vas con nosotros?

klaus: bueno entonces ya me voy ya que me ignoran- cara de indignado-

alice: lo sentimos klaus- entre risas-

klaus: ok no se preocupen adios

keiht: entonces que dices vienes con nosotros

ayumi: si

-los 3 se fueron a la secundaria ivan hablando de cosas sin importancia llegaron y ayumi se quedo sorprendida-

keiht: que te pasa ayumi?- preocupado-

ayumi: es que aqui tengo un primo

alice: que bien espero que te lo encuetres - tono dulce-

ayumi: si eso espero tiene tiempo que no lo veo

-en eso salen los demas y shun vio a alice de nuevo con keiht y se extraño a ver a una chica de cabello color negro-

ayumi/shun: eres tu- al unisono

alice: se conocen?- extrañada-

ayumi: es que el es mi primo shun

alice: * que todo el camino me vine con la prima del patan de shun*

shun: cuanto tiempo ayumi- saludandola-

ayumi: hola shun la ultima vez traias el pelo largo asi se te ve mejor

shun: tu igual has cambiado

dan: oigan nosotros tambien estamos aqui, presentala shun- entre risas y runo se puso celosa-

**tsuki-chan: hasta aqui perdon es que lo que dijo keih fue muy emotivo**

**marucho: tsuki-chan aqui esta ayumi como me dijiste**

**tsuki-chan: bien marucho- entra ayumi**

**ayumi: hoola por que me llamaron?**

**tsuki-chan: es que tengo una duda ayumi**

**ayumi: cual tsuki-chan?**

**tsuki-chan: te gusto keiht?-curiosa-**

**ayumi: QUE NO NO es solo amigo si eso amigo- nerviosa-**

**tsuki-chan: ok ok si tu lo dices- entre risas-**

**fabia: hola tsuki-chan**

**tsuki-chan: fabia que haces aqui? o_o**

**fabia: es que te vine a dejar esto ya que estoy segura que te encantara**

**tsuki-chan: que es?- abriendo el sobre- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**fabia: lo dije- entre risas-**

**tsuki-chan: la foto de keiht sonrojado esto vale oro **

**keiht: FABIA POR QUE SE LA DISTE ME TIENE EN SU PODER- cara de miedo-**

**fabia: jeje adios**

**tsuki-chan: gracias fabia, esto se va al facebook jeje**

**mylene: no te preocupes tsuki-chan ya la subi- entre risas-**

**keiht: QUEEEEEE HICISTE QUE?- en eso keiht pone una cara de miedo y va tras mylene-**

**mylene: tranquilo... keiht fue una broma- dando pasos hacia atras-**

**keiht: mylene estas muerta**

**mylene: si es que me atrapas- se va corriendo-**

**keiht: VUELVE COBARDE-persiguiendola por todo el estudio-**

**tsuki-chan: no hagan caso a lo anterior solo dejen reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**tsuki-chan: hoy tenemos un invitado muy sexy, guapo**

**dan: ok ok no insistas ya voy**

**tsuki-chan: -le di un golpe en la cabeza a dan-**

**dan: auch tsuki-chan por que hiciste eso?- sobandoze la cabeza-**

**tsuki-chan: dije alguien guapo y sexy y ese alguien no eres tu es nada menos que**

**julie: kyyyya es ikuto tsukiyomi- entra ikuto-**

**- julie abrazo a ikuto-**

**tsuki-chan: julie te puedes quitar de ikuto- mirada asesina-**

**julie: da..s miedo tsuki-chan- haciendose para atras estilo anime-**

**ikuto: hola tsuki-chan -galan-**

**tsuki-chan: hay ikuto no eres nada modesto-ruborizada-**

**ikuto: y que es lo que quieres saber tsuki-sama?**

**tsuki-chan: me dijo sama que lindo suena de el- abrase a ikuto-**

**tsuki-chan: solo una cosa que vas a hacer para que amu deje a ese hotori tadase, es que a me da corage, teniendo a alguien asi como tu- cara de enojada-**

**ikuto: que bueno encontrar otra fan del amuto, pues ya lo sabras a su tiempo tsuki-chan solo te digo que no al tadaamu**

**tsuki-chan: estoy de acuerdo con tigo un ultimo favor si ikuto- vi a yoru-**

**yoru: ikuto! no me habisaste que vendrias a la entrevista de tsuki-chan**

**tsuki-chan: yoruuuuuu! que haces aqui? bueno ya que veniste yoru presenta el cap junto con ikuto-kun**

**yoru/ikuto: acontinuacion del odio al amor hay un solo paso dejen reviews- al unisono-**

-anteriormente vimos que alice keiht y ayumi se dirigian a la escuela de dan, entonces cuando llegaron ayumi se sorprendio ya que vio a su primo shun si quieren saber que pasa acontinuacion descubranlo-

shun: ja muy gracioso dan ella es mi prima ayumi

ayumi: hola gusto en conocerte- le da la mano-

dan: hola - se saludan-

hola que onda soy billy

hola soy julie

hola soy mirra hermana de keiht

hola mi nombre es ace

hola mi nombre es runo gusto en conocerte

hola mi nombre es marucho

hola soy baron

ayumi: hola a todos, shun tienes muchos amigos

shun: si aunque aveces dan doleres de cabeza en especial kuzo - viendolo-

dan: yo que?

-ayumi se rie, mirra se da cuenta de que keiht se le quedaba mirando y va a hablar con el-

mirra: keiht pobre ayumi la vas a desgastar ya que tanto la miras- entre risas y su hermano se sonrojo demasiado-

keiht: ja muy graciosa mirra- tratando de esconder su rubor-

mirra: mmm me parece que es linda ademas me agrada valla hasta que escoges bien a tus novias keiht-entre risas-

keiht: que cosas dices mirra-sonrojado-

mirra: jamas en mi vida habia visto a keiht fermen sonrojado, se va a acabar el mundo- entre risas-

alice: segura ayumi shun es tu primo?- altanera-

ayumi: si por que?-curiosa-

alice: es que no te pareces nada shun es un patan malcriado, insolente, tarado, inmaduro, arrogante, altanero

ayumi: o_o *shun que le hiciste para que te diga asi*

shun: gracias señorita modales con eso basta- enojado de como le hablaba alice-

alice: espera todavia falta nombrar algunos adjetivos de ti- cara sonriente-

shun: *que linda sonrisa, demonios shun que cosas dices* te diviertes poniendome adjetivos niña malcriada, arrogante, insolente

-ayumi se empieza a reir y alice y shun la voltean a ver-

keiht: *que linda sonrisa tiene ayumi*-viendola-

alice: por que te ries ayumi?

shun: si que tiene de chistoso?

ayumi: es que se ven graciosos peleandose parecen novios- agarrandose el estomago ya que habia reido mucho-

ayumi: si siguen asi pronto van a casarse y despues tener un hijo- entre risas-

-shun y alice se pusieron totalmente rojos y los demas se empezaron a reir-

alice/shun: NOSOTROS NOVIOS NI LOCO(A)- al unisono-

alice: QUIEN QUISIERA SALIR CON UN PATAN COMO EL- sonrojada-

shun: ademas quien QUISIERA SALIR CON UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA como TU- sonrojado-

keiht: veo que ayumi tiene razon los dos parecen novios- entre risas-

mirra: si keiht apoya a tu novia- le susurro y el se volvio a sonrojar-

ayumi: ya saben no polos opuestos se atraen- señalando a shun y alice-

dan: jajajaja shun tu propia prima tambien esta en tu contra

shun: gracias ayumi por defenderme- dandose la vuelta y tratando de ocultar su rubor-

ayumi: de nada primo

dan: bueno despues de la pequeña pelea de los novios vamos a otro lugan no?

shun: DAN ESA MOCOSA NO ES MI NOVIA- sonrojado leve-

alice: NO SOY NINGUNA MOCOSA BABOSO- sonrojada-

ayumi: y va de nuevo SHUN VASTA DEJA DE PELEARTE

-shun se asusto de como le grito su prima y todos muertos de risa-

marucho: jeje tu cara shun

runo: ayumi eres sorprendente la primera que le grita a shun- entre risas-

dan: bueno linda no por nada es la prima de shun

-runo se sonrojo por como le dijo dan-

runo: bueno que tal si vamos al restaurante les parece

todos-ayumi: si

mirra: ayumi tu no vas con nosotros?- curiosa-

ayumi: es que ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa

keiht: yo tambien me voy si quieres te puedes ir con migo?- nervioso-

ayumi: seguro keiht- timida-

keiht: si- sonrojado-

dan: shun parece que vas a tener muy pronto primo- le susurro para que no escuchara keiht-

shun: que gracioso dan * molesto*

dan: eres muy sobreprotector shun- entre risas-

shun: lo hago por que ayumi es como mi hermana menor baboso- dandole un golpe a dan en la cabeza-

dan: auch! duele por que lo hiciste

shun: para que dejes de decir idioteses dan

-en eso mirra jala a keiht y le dice-

mirra: valla romeo tratando de conquistar a julieta- entre risas-

keiht: mirra no vas a dejar de molestarme verdad- viendola-

mirra: mm dejame pensar no jeje- entre risas-

ayumi: keiht nos vamos- timida-

keiht: si - nervioso-

-dan se hacerca a keiht y le dice algo pero le dice bajito para que no escuchara ayumi-

dan: que dice shun que cuidado y le haces algo a ayumi, por que amaneceras postrado en la cama de un hospital- entre risas-

- y el pobre de kieht se asuto ante lo que dijo dan-

keiht: no..no te preocupes dan no..le va a pasar nada- cara de miedo-

-shun estaba viendo la reaccion de kieht y el por dentro se moria de la risa-

**tsuki-chan: hasta aqui chicos alguien sabe donde esta ese tarado de shun- buscandolo-**

**marucho: no tsuki-chan no esta en su camerino tampoco**

**tsuki-chan: *tranquila, respira* marucho dile a syaron que venga porfa**

**marucho: ok ahorita vuelvo**

**- marucho trae a syaron-**

**syaron: tsuki-chan hola en que te ayudo**

**tsuki-chan: syaoran-kun dime tu tablero puede encontrar a shun?**

**syaron: si claro espera ahorita lo busco**

**tsuki-chan: gracias n.n *ahorita veras shun kazami***

**syaoran: ya lo encontre tsuki-chan -me dice donde-**

**tsuki-chan: gracias syaoran, -hice una seña y aparecio gaara-**

**gaara : no te preocupes voy por el-jutsu de arena-**

**/mientras shun escondido/**

**shun: aqui no me va a encotrar ya que ahora keiht es la nueva obsesion de tsuki-chan**

**shun: que rayos pasa aqui esta arena de donde salio?- la arena no atrapa y lo lleva donde esta gaara-**

**gaara: aqui esta tsuki-chan- mirada fria-**

**tsuki-chan: gracias gaara, SHUN KAZAMI QUE TE PASA POR QUE AMENASASTE A KEIHT- enojada y saque un kunai-**

**shun: que vas a hacer?**

**-entonces le empiezo a lanzar muchos kunais y shun quedo atrapado en la pared-**

**shun: BAJAME LOCA - tratandose de quitar los kunais-**

**tsuki-chan: eso te pasa ahora por eso voy a revelar lo que hay en las fotos - mirada malevola-**

**shun: NO NO ESPERA- desesperado-**

**tsuki-chan: sabian que shun kazami, el mismisimo señor kazami duerme con un- risa malvada-**

**shun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**tsuki-chan: dulce y tierno peluche pero en forma de **

**shun: NO SOLO CON ESO NO DIGASSS- cara de suplicandome-**

**tsuki-chan: nadamenos que ALICE, es tanto su amor que hiso un peluche de alice-entre risas-**

**shun: MALA, ERES IGUAL QUE TERESA- ruborizado-**

**tsuki-chan: gracias shuny que lindo bueno en lo que disfruto esto dejen reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**yo: hola lo siento perdon por no subir cap es que ya empezaron mis examenes**

**shun: hablando de eso como te fue en el examen tsuki-chan?**

**yo: pues bien eso creo -cara de miedo-**

**shun: bueno no te preocupes todo va a salir bien**

**yo: o_o eres shun! esto es una broma no donde estan las camaras- buscandolas-**

**shun: que graciosa - dandose la vuelta- mejor ponte a escribir**

**yo: ahi que amargado shun jejeje, bakugan no me pertence el trama si**

-anteriormente leimos que al pobre de keith lo amenaso shun, ya que el se iva a ir con ayumi, quieren saber que pasara descubranlo acontinuacion-

/dan y los demas/

shun: espero que no ese keith no sea un pervertido -haciendo su mano en forma de puño-

dan: tranquilo shun no le va a pasar nada que ella no quiera- entre risas-

-shun le da un golpe a dan de nuevo-

dan: auch no crees que ya fueron suficientes los golpes- tayandose la cabeza-

shun: te voy a dejar de pegar hasta que dejes de decir idioteses dan - mirada fria-

ace: pues le vas a tener que seguir pegando ya que dan siempre dice idioteces- apareciedno de tras de dan y shun-

shun: si verdad - se empezaba a tronar los dedos-

dan: ya..ya esta bien no digo nada no me pegues- rogando como niño chiquito-

runo: oigan que le hacen al pobre de dan

ace: eee, dan tu novia te difiende - tono de burla-

dan: al menos runo es mi novia- todo rojo-

shun: uuy eso dan tiene razon ya que cuando estas junto de mirra te vuelves

dan: un idiota-entre risas-

shun: si eso lo que dijo dan

ace: que lindos amigos - enojado-

mirra: chicos que vamos a hacer keith se fue con ayumi, alice ya se quiere ir- apareciendo detras de ace, provocando que ace se asustara-

shun: ahi que esperar a que se VALLA ALICE - gritando para que ella escuchara-

-alice fue a donde estaba shun-

alice: y si no me quiero ir?- retandolo-

/ayumi y keith/

-ellos dos ivan platicando, algunas veces cuando dejaban de hablar habia un silencio incomodo para ambos, deves en cuando keith veia a ayumi y ella se sonrojaba, hasta que ayumi llego a su casa-

*tan rapido llegue a mi casa*-pensaba ayumi ya que se le habia echo el camino corto

keith: aqui vives?- cuirioso-

ayumi: si

keith: es muy bonita tu casa

ayumi: gracias

*vamos ayumi invitalo a pasar,*- keith quieres pasar a mi casa- dijo ayumi

lo siento no puedo es que voy a la casa de una amiga- dijo keith

ayumi: ah ok lo siento- se puso triste-

* maldicion, keith no pudiste haber dicho algo mejor* am ayumi mañana podria pasar por ti para irnos juntos ala escuela- ruborizado-

* que le digo, por que estoy nerviosa* s.i.i claro keith -dijo ayumi timida-

-entonces keith se acerco a ayumi y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara demasiado y keith estaba algo sonrojado-

keith: nos vemos mañana- sonrojado-

ayumi: si adios- timida-

-ayumi espero a que keith se marchara y entro a su casa-

ayumi: ya vine - grito y su mama salio de la cocina-

kasumi: hija por que tardaste- algo preocupada-

ayumi: lo siento es que me encontre a mi primo

kasumi: a shun? - curiosa-

ayumi: si a cambiado mucho ya tiene el cabello corto y se ve bien

kasumi: oh ya veo

ayumi: aparte conoci a sus amigos son amables todos

kasumi: que bien y dime de tu escuela ya tienes amigos?- curiosa pregunto su mama-

si- dijo ayumi feliz-

kasumi: como se llaman? - curiosa-

ayumi: bueno se llaman alice, fabia, mylene, gus, klaus, lync, ren, shadow y keith- el ultimo nombre suspiro-

kasumi: mmm valla y quien es keith?- pregunto entre risas ya que habia notado la reaccion de ayumi al pronunciar su nombre-

ayumi: po.o.r que pregu..ntas mama?- rojita-

kasumi: mm digamos que simple curiosidad- en eso dio un gran cambio ahora se puso algo seria, parecida al caracter de shun-

ayumi: e..es solo u.n amigo- sonrojada-

kasumi: ok tu "amigo" nadamas- algo seria-

/mientras en la casa de keith/

keith: mirra ya llegue- gritando-

- valla todavia no llega, que hago estoy aburrido ya se voy a la casa de ayumi- dijo keith

- oh por que dije a la casa de ayumi, es a la casa de shadow- dijo keith sonrojado ya que habia pensado en ayumi-

/la casa de ayumi/

-ayumi se fue a su cuarto , puso su mochila en el escritorio y se tiro en la cama-

ayumi: para ser mi primer dia fue maravilloso- suspiro-

- conoci al chico mas lindo y maravilloso keith- dijo ayumi entre cerrando los ojos-

/en la casa de shadow/

- shadow estaba escuchando musica y en eso oye que tocaron el timbre fue a abri y se encontro a keith-

shadow: que onda viejo- saludandolo-

keith: que onda shadow- entro keith-

keith: y que haces ?- curioso-

shadow: es que con lo que dijo ayumi de las bandas se me ocurrio una idea- sonriendo-

keith: como cual genio?- curioso-

shadow: ja que gracioso keith, hay que formar nuestras propia banda

keith: QUEE UNA BANDA NOSOTROS DOS NADAMAS O QUE?- sorprendido-

shadow: obvio no keith le vamos a decir alos chicos mañana tu eres bueno en la bateria,

keith: bueno es que no me gusta presumir pero si toco bien la bateria- haciendose el galan-

-shadow le da un golpe a keith por el comentario que dijo-

keith: shadow por que me golpeaste? - enojado-

shadow: creo que te afecto conocer a ayumi verdad- entre risas-

keith: po..or que lo dices- nervioso-

shadow: no por nada- entre risas

/dan y los demas/

alice: y si no me quiero ir?- retandolo-

shun: has lo que quieras niña - dandose la vuelta-

- que te pasa, tarado por que siempre te das la vuelta- dijo alice muy enojada-

-me doy la vuelta por el simple echo de que no quiero ver tu feo rostro- entre risas- dijo shun

- eres un inmaduro, un altanero ahhhhhh te odio te odio- djo alice enojada-

- que la niña ya esta haciendo su berrinchito- dijo shun-

-en eso alice jala a shun para que la viera, pero a la hora que lo hace los dos quedaron muy juntos haciendo que se sonrojaran demasiado y los demas solo veian con cara picara-

*por.r. que hise eso, ahora lo tengo muy cerca, esos ojos que rayos estoy diciendo alice-pensaba alice

* ese sonrojo de ella, sus ojos son hermosos aunque haga berriches me parece linda, QUEEE QUE YO DIJE ESO*- pensaba shun

dan: ya dense un beso- grito y con picardia-

-haciendo que ellos dos reaccionaran y se alejaran completamente sonrojados los dos-

julie: dan! estaban tan romanticos, para que gritas- dandole zape-

- que les e echo para que me peguen si soy un pan de dios- dijo dan y los demas se empezaron a reir-

- chicos yo..me voy a mi casa ya es algo tarde y mi abuelo me esta esperando- dijo alice extremadamente sonrojada y sin ver a shun-

runo: bueno alice no les hagas caso a estos- señalando a los demas-

marucho: si alice - tono dulce-

alice: no se preocupen - dijo algo sonrojada- y se fue

-solo quedaron los demas y todos fueron contra el pobre de shun-

- shun no te conocia esas mañas eee- decia dan con tono picaro-

-que te pasa tarado, ami no me gusta esa malcriada y caprichosa de alice- voltandose para que no vieran que estaba todavia algo sonrojado-

- yo no dije que te gustara-dijo dan entre risas-

- QUEEE YO YO NO DIJE QUE ME GUSTA- dijo shun totalmente rojo-

- shuny hubieras besado a alice, por que bien que querias besarla- dijo julie entre risas-

- si shun ademas solo te le quedabas mirando sus labios y ella tus ojos- dijo mirra picara-

- YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA ALICE, Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A BESARLA- en eso se tapo la boca-

YA BESASTE A ALICE- gritaron todos-

- y dices que no te gusta shun- dijo dan con una mirada picara-

* que tonto fui ahora no me van a dejar de molestar*-pensaba shun

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	8. Chapter 8

- como leyeron anteriormente al idiota de shun se le salio decirle a los demas que ya habia besado a alice, y ahora menos lo ivan a dejar de molestar, si quieresn saber que pasa descubranlo acontinuacion-

dan: asi que mi querido amigo shun ya beso a alice- tono de burla-

* rayos, maldicion, por que tube que mencionar del beso*- pensaba shun

billy: ademas alice es hermosa valla que shun tiene suerte- entre risas-

shun: NO PUEDEN HABLAR DE OTRA COSA- extremadamente rojo-

todos: mmm deja pensar...no- al unisolo-

shun: que mas me puede pasar- resigando-

julie: vamos shuny ya di te gusta alice- voz chillona-

shun: JULIE YA LES DIJE QUE NO- sonrojado-

mirra: eso no fue lo que escuchamos hace rato shun- tono de burla-

shun: mirra yo que tu me callo- mirada desafiante-

mirra: por que?- retandolo-

shun: quieres que te diga la razon?- retandola-

mirra: quiero escucharla kazami- cruzando los brazos-

shun: de acuerdo tu lo dijiste, quieren saber a quien le gusta mirra?- tono de picardia-

* no te atrevas kazami, o te mato*- pensaba mirra algo molesta

julie: hay shuny si ya sabemos que a mirra le gusta ace- tono de burla-

- ace y mirra extremadamente rojos-

mirra: QUUEEEEE JULIE CL..ARO QUE NO- sonrojada-

julie: claro que si- tono de burla-

shun: julie no le gusta, le encanta- entre risas-

julie: shuny lo que le sigue le facina- entre risas-

/ en la casa de ayumi/

kasumi: ayumi baja a comer- gritando

- ayumi estaba acomodando su cuarto, cuando le hablo su mama ella bajo-

ayumi: mmm mama huele delicioso- abrazando a su mama-

kasumi: es tu comida favorita- tono dulce-

- las dos se sentaron a comer , ayumi le contaba a su mama como le fue en su primer dia claro, sin decirle el pequeño incidente con keith, cuando fue a buscarla en el salon-

/ dan y los demas/

ace: ya chicos - sonrojado-

billy: vamos ace ya confiesa que te gusta mirra- entre risas-

mirra: e..es cierto..ace?- ruborizada, algo nerviosa-

runo: chicos por que no me acompañan al restaurante- dijo runo para dejar a mirra y ace solos-

dan: si chicos ya tengo hambre

shun: dan idiota tu solo piensas en comida- algo serio-

dan: por que la agresividad compañero

- todos se fueron al restaurante de runo, mirra y ace se quedaron solos, en el parque-

ace: mirra... lo que dijo julie..es- nervioso-

mirra: ace..tu..tu- nerviosa-

- hubo un silencio incomodo, los dos estaban rojitos, hasta que ace hablo-

ace: mirra...quieeresserminoviia?- dijo ace muy nervioso-

mirra: quee?- confundida-

-en eso ace agarro a mirra por la cintura y la pego mas a su cuerpo, y la beso un beso que fue algo apasionado, mirra tenia los ojos abierto de la sorpresa hasta que los fue cerrando, el beso duro como 5 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire, ace le susurro al oido provocando que mirra se sonrojara demasiado mas de lo que ya estaba-

ace: quieres ser mi novia?- susurrandole-

-entonces mirra volvio a besar a ace- eso responde a tu pregunta ace

ace: si - sujetandola todavia de la cintura y ella del cuello-

/en la casa de shadow/

shadow: entonces mañana le decimos alos demas no?- preguntandole a keith

-keith en las nubes pensando en ya saben quien-

shadow: KEITHHHHHHHHH- enojado-

- cuando shadow le grito a keith el se asusto provocando que keith se callera de la silla -

keith: que te pasa por que me gritaste- levantandose algo molesto-

shadow: es que no ponias atencion- entre risas-

keith: que era lo que decias shadow?

shadow: que mañana hay que decirles a los demas y asi poder concursar

keith: de acuerdo a pero eso si ya tengo mi apodo, y el nombre de la banda

shadow: tan rapido keith haber dilos genio- curioso-

keith: bueno mi apodo sera spectra, y el nombre de la banda me llama la atencion el nombre vexos

shadow: vexos, spectra?- confundido-

keith: que tienes otro nombre genio?

shadow: vestalt me gusta el nombre para la banda

keith: mañana le decimos a los chicos ya que ellos eligan los nombres

shadow: si y dime keith a ti te gusta ayumi?- tono de burla-

keith: si por que?- algo distraido-

shadow: O_O TE GUSTA AYUMI?- sorprendido

keith: QUEE NO POR QUE LO DICES- sonrojado y algo sorprendido-

shadow: pero que menso eres hace rato te pregunte que si te gustaba ayumi pero como andas en la nube pensando en quien sabe que o mejor dicho en quien- entre risas-

keith: no se vale me agarraste distraido- buscando una excusa para cambiar de tema-

shadow: si aja keith lo que digas- tono de burla-

keith: ya me voy - algo molesto-

shadow: pero que genio keith pobre de ayumi- entre risas-

keith: lo mismo digo shadow pobre de mylene- entre risas-

shadow: ella que tiene que ver en nuestra platica- algo sonrojado-

keith: oh vamos shadow a ti te gusta mylene desde hace un buen de tiempo- tono de burla-

shadow: que claro que no- algo rojo- no que ya te ivas keith

keith: si adios

shadow: adios enamorado- entre risas-

- keith salio de la casa de shadow, se puso los audifonos

/ casa de ayumi/

ayumi: mama puedo salir a conocer?- tono dulce-

kasumi: de acuerdo pero no te tardes ok

ayumi: si mama no te preocupes

- ayumi fue a su cuarto, se quito el uniforme, y se puso un pantalon entubado color negro, una blusa de tirantes color rosada, con unas sandalias del mismo color del pantalon entonces salio de la casa y fue a caminar al parque, del camino al parque ella iva buscando una cancion en su i-pod , y otro chico hacia lo mismo los dos ivan distraidos haciendo que ambos chocaran, el chico callo encima de ayumi-

k.- dijo ayumi muy sonrojada y a la ves sorprendida -

/por parte de keith estaba ilgual muy sonrojado, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica, por parte de ayumi su corazon latia muy rapido, hasta que keith se iva hacercando a ayumi, su cara estaba muy cerca de la de ayumi, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, sus labios se estaban rozando ya faltaba poco para que se juntara los labios de keith con los de ayumi hasta que/

JOVENES ESTO ES UN PARQUE NO UN HOTEL- dijo un señor algo molesto por la conducta de ellos-

- por el comentario del señor keith se paro rapido y le ayudo a ayumi, ambos todavia estaban muy sonrojados-

* estube a punto de besar a keith*- pensaba ayumi bastante ruborizada-

keith: amm... per..don- dijo bastante nervioso y sonrojado-

ayumi: no..no preocupes- dijo ruborizada sin mirarlo-

keith: etto yo..yo me voy adios ayumi- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue-

ayumi: a..adios- dijo media atolondrada tocandose la mejilla-

-ayumi se quedo embobada con el pequeño beso que le dio keith en la mejilla-

/mientras con keith/

keith: estube apunto de besarla- suspiro-

mirra: a quien estubiste a punto de besar keith- apareciendo detras de su hermano-

- cuando hablo mirra keith reacciono y se asusto-

keith: que te pasa mirra por que me asustaste

mirra: lo siento hermano- feliz-

keith: a ti que te pasa?- algo curioso-

mirra: no puedo estar feliz - cruzando los brasos-

keith: no me digas que eres la novia del tarado de ace- tono ironico-

mirra: oh genio como lo supiste?- dijo algo sorprendida-

keith: QUE ENTONCES SI ERES NOVIA DEL IDIOTA DE ACE- algo molesto-

mirra: no le digas idiota que es tu cuñado- entre risas-

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. CELOS

_**anteriormente ace se hiso novio de mirra, keith por mero besa a ayumi, dan y los demas molestan a shun por lo que dijo del pequeño beso con alice, formaran una banda keith y los demas como se llamara vexos o vestalt si quieren saber que pasara descubranlo acontinuación**_

-COMO QUE ACE ES TU NOVIO MIRRA? dijo keith algo celoso

mirra: hay mi hermanito esta celoso- entre risas

keith: claro que no mirra- volteandose-

mirra: keith conoces a ace desde niño, tu sabias que el me gustaba - algo timida-

keith: si lo sabia, esta bien pero cuando ese idiota de ace va a hablar con migo - algo serio-

mirra: va a hablar mañana keith, pero dime a quien ivas a besar?- tono de burla-

keith: yo..yo dije eso- algo nervioso-

mirra: no te hagas keith ya dime si- brillo en los ojos-

keith: a nadie mirra- sonrojado-

mirra: si aja keith de seguro que tiene que ver con esta chica ayumi verdad- tono de burla-

keith: etto... mejor entramos ya tengo hambre- nervioso-

mirra: jaja mi hermano enamorado

keith: QUE COSAS DICES MIRRA- muy rojito- apenas llevo un dia de conocerla

mirra: amor a primera vista hermanito, pero veo que ella es la indicada no es asi- algo seria-

keith: si- suspiro-

mirra: y por que no le dices keith?- dandole animos a su hermano-

keith: no tendra que pasar mas tiempo, y saber que ella sienta lo mismo

mirra: bueno si tu lo dices, pero serias algo como primo de shun no es asi- entre risas-

keith: si..pri..mo de shun- cara de miedo, recordando lo que le habia dicho dan-

mirra: jaja parece que primero tendrias que hablar con shun y luego con sus papas- entre risas-

keith: bueno ya hay que entrar no creas que se me a olvidado mirra, mañana el idota de ace tiene que hablar con migo ok- algo serio-

mirra: a la orden jefe

/casa de alice/

*por que tenia que jalar a shun, que es lo que me pasa, se supones que lo odio*- pensaba alice

/casa de shun/

* para que hable de mas ahora me van a acabar mas el idiota de dan, que me pasa con esa chiquilla, por que me intereso tanto cuando estaba con el hermano de mirra*- pensaba shun

- al otro dia-

/casa de ayumi/

-ayumi se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela, baja desayunar y en eso tocaron el timbre y su mama fue a ver quien era tan temprano-

* quien toca tan temprano*- pensaba la mama de ayumi cuando abrio la puerta se encontro a

keith: hola señora buenos dias soy keith amigo de ayumi- algo nervioso-

* asi que el es el amigo de mi hija, es bastante guapo jeje*- pensaba la mama de ayumi

- hoal buenos dias pasa ahorita le hablo- dijo su mama

-keith se sento en la sala y su mama fue al cuarto de ayumi y ella estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila-

kasumi: te buscan ayumi- algo seria

ayumi: quien?- distraida guardando sus cosas

- te suena el nombre de keith- dijo su mama con tono de burla

ayumi: kei..th- algo sonrojada

kasumi: si esta en la sala por sierto es bastante guapo- entre risas-

ayumi: MAMA- ruborizada-

kasumi: te dejo para que termines de guardas tus cosas mietras sirvo el desayuno señorita- seria-

esta keith, cierto se me habia olvidado que hoy iva a pasar por mi- dijo ayumi muy sonrojada-

/mientras en la sala/

y dime keith tienes novia?- dijo la mama de ayumi algo seria

keith: no..no señora- algo tenso-

-en eso baja ayumi y lo primero que ve es a keith y se ruboriza-

ayumi: keith dias algo nerviosa-

keith: hola..buenos dias- nervioso-

kasumi: bien chicos hay que desayunar

-entonces sirvio a ambos, terminaron y ayumi recogio los platos, pero keith le ayudo, salieron los dos y se fueron en el camino de ves en cuando hablaban o solo se quedaban mirandose, hasta que llegaron a la escuela ya se encontraban los demas-

klaus: que onda chicos que tal como les fue ayer?- algo curioso

lync: nada interesante que decir, a si que fabia no me pego- entre risas

fabia: que gracioso lync- molesta-

mylene:pues nada interesante solo un chico me invito a salir- algo seria-

- shadow puso atencion a lo que dijo mylene-

shadow: un chico- algo celoso-

alice: y como te fue en tu cita mylene?- tono dulce-

shadow: si mylene dime como te fue?- enojado-

mylene: pues nada interesante me llevo al cine vimos unapeli de terror que por sierto no me gusto, de ahi fuimos a tomar un cafe

fabia: y que mas hicieron,lo BESASTE?- pronuncio mas alto para que shadow se molestara

mylene: no claro que no, se me hiso algo aburrido- mirando a shadow

keith: parece que tienes oportunidad- susurrandole a shadow, haciendo que el se sonrojara-

gus: ja y dime mylene quien te gusta de la escuela?- tono de picardia-

mylene: a..mi no me gusta nadie- rojita-

joe: vamos mylene estas en confianza, bueno menos cuando estas con chan-lee- entre risas-

chan-lee: que dijiste idota- golpeandolo en la cabeza y todos se empezaron a reir-

alice: y ayumi que tal que hicistes ayer?- curiosa-

ayumi: na..da interesante- ruborizada leve ya que habia recordado el pequeño encuentro con keith

y tu keith?- pregunto shadow

nada...que reportar- dijo keith algo sonrojado

shadow: por sierto de la idea que dijo ayumi que mas vamos a hacer por que faltan dos semanas para lo del dia del estudiante

les parece que en la hora de receso nos juntemos, en la cafe y ahi platicamos- dijo klaus

todos: ok

a por sierto antes de que se me olvide chicos ahi que concursar en lo de las bandas- dijo shadow

mira keith es bueno en la bateria- dijo shadow

tu mylene eres buena con la guitarra- dijo keith

si pero tambien shadow es bueno tocando la guitarra- dijo mylene algo ruborizada-

bueno keith la bateria mylene y shadow las guitarras-dijo ayumi

vamos chan-lee apuntate tu eres buena en el bajo- dijo joe

si claro pero si tu te apuntas tambien ya que eres bueno en el piano- dijo chan-lee algo ruborizada-

amm..etto si claro- dijo joe rojito

ya por favor derraman mucho amor, shadow y mylene joe y chan-lee ayumi y keiht- dijo klaus divirtiendose

klaus... estas muerto- dijieron los chicos

ya chicos era una broma- dijo klaus atras de alice

kawaiiii los chicos mas guapos del cole- djieron una chicas

klaus: ellos- señalandolos

los demas: que te pasa klaus

keith: no eres el unico guapo- haciendose el galan-

chica1 kyyyya que guapo es puedo tomarme una foto con tigo

claro lindura, como te llamas,dime tienes novio?- dijo keith para ver cual era la reaccion de ayumi

me llamo sakura y no no tengo novio- dijo la chica muy coqueta

keith: bien bueno nos vamos a tomar la foto

*que le pasa al estupido de keith, por que estoy como enojada*- pensaba ayumi

sha..dow nos podemos tomar una foto con tigo- dijieron las chicas al mismo tiempo

claro tengo para las dos- dijo shadow, para ver cual era la reaccion de mylene

* ni se te ocurra shadow... estas muerto*- pensaba mylene bastante celosa

parece que tienen competencias chicas- dijo chan-lee entre risas-

por que lo dices chan-lee mira a joe bien a gusto platicando con esa chica- dijo fabia entre risas

chan-lee: QUE

-volteo a ver y vio que joe estaba platicando con una chica de cabello rubio, y ella le coqueteaba a cada rato, entonces chan-lee fue a donde estaba y aparecio detras de joe con aura que daba miedo, tipo sakura de naruto y el pobre de joe se asusto y ella le jalo la oreja-

auch auch auch, duele duele chan-lee - dijo joe como niño chiquito

por que hiciste eso chan-lee- dijo joe con miedo

para que dejes de estar tan conqueto con esa rubia oxigenada- dijo chan-lee cruzando los brazos

alice: ya vasta chicos, ayumi para que estas contando?-dijo alice algo curiosa

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9 para relajarme si eso relajarme- dijo ayumi bastante nerviosa

alice: ok

gracias keith que lindo- dijo sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla

* pero que le pasa tranquila relajate*- pensaba ayumi bastante enojada

fabia: ayumi

si!- volteo a ver a fabia algo molesta causando que a fabia le diera miedo

- fabia se escondio detras de mylene, y ella estaba igual o peor que ayumi-

fabia: chicas

AyM: QUEEE?- al unisolo-

fabia: dalay

oye fabia ya viste a ren viene acompañado ee-dijo klaus algo divertido

fabia: QUEE

ren: que onda chicos, ya tan rapido con las admiradoras

keith: asi es- entre risas viendo la reaccion de ayumi-

ren: hola fabia- dijo algo timido

fabia: ho..la r..en- nerviosa-

-como ellos dos estaban cara a cara klaus les hiso una pequeña broma empujo a ren y el por accidente besa a fabia haciendo que ambos estuvieran extremadamente rojos-

los demas: o_o

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**anteriormente leimos que fabia besa por accidente a ren, y todos los demas se quedan en estado de shock, si quieren saber que pasa descubranlo acontinuacion**_

-el beso duro 5 segundos y se separaron por falta de aliento, cuando se separaron los dos estaban completamente rojos-

chicos por que no ya entramos al salon les tengo que decir algo - decia alice para que dejaran a fabia y ren a solas

los demas: ok

-entraron los demasn pero vieron que joe no estaba con ellos si no que se habia quedado viendo que iva a pasar con ren y fabia, en eso chan-lee va donde estaba joe y lo asusta-

joe idiota que haces- decia chan-lee algo molesta

esto es bueno, como una pelicula- decia joe entre risas

idiota si nos fuimos es para que hablen los dos A SOLAS- decia chan-lee

vamonos- en eso jala de la oreja a joe

duele, duele- decia joe como niño chiquito

-chan-lee llego donde estaba los demas y dejo la pobre oreja de joe que estaba completamente roja-

pobre joe eso le pasa por chismoso- decia shadow entre risas

/fabia y ren/

amm.. perdon - dijo ren bastante rojo

no..no te preocupes- dijo fabia ruborizada

fabia amm des..des hace tiempo - decia ren nervioso

yo que ren- dijo fabia

tu..tu me- decia ren rojito

*vamos ren dilo*- pensaba fabia ruborizada

GUSTAS- dijo ren bastante rojo

-en eso fabia vuelve a besar a ren-

fabia sheen quieres ser mi novia- decia ren inclinado

-en eso fabia se lanza a ren y este perdio el equilibrio haciendo que se callera, se levanta ayuda a fabia a levantarse, van con los demas agarrados de la mano-

y que onda chicos - dijo klaus intrigado

bueno que no es obvio ya son novios- decia chan-lee

si asi es- decia ren agarrando de la cintura a fabia haciendo que ella se sonrojara

tortolitos- decia shadow

solo falta keith y ayumi- dijo fabia entre risas

NOSOTROS POR QUE- dijeron ambos sonrojados

por que sera- dijo ren con burla

amor no seas asi, tambien falta shadow y mylene joe y chan- decia fabia

sym NO NOS METAN EN SUS COSAS- dijeron ambos sonrojados

chan-lee: mejor por que no etto vamos entrando no- decia chan-lee bastante nerviosa

si - dijo joe algo nervioso

de acuerdo - dijo ren sonriendo

/mientras con dan y los demas/

chicos tengo boletos para un parque de diversiones- decia julie gritando

que bien pero donde esta el parque?- decia dan

es el parque de diverciones de tomoeda- dijo julie feliz

vamos chicos si- decia julie con cara de si porfavor

pero por que tantos boletos julie- dijo ace algo curioso

es que tambien vamos a invitar a alice, keith y ayumi- dijo julie

oye shun va a estar tu novia- decia baron entre risas

ya dije que no es mi novia- dijo shun algo sonrojado leve

si aja shun por eso te sonrojas- decia dan entre risas

bueno chicos y si vamos a ir- pregunto julie

claro pero cuando vamos?- pregunto runo

mañana ya que es sabado les parece- decia julie

todos: si

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**sorry se que es cap corto**_


	11. el mensaje

_**anteriormente leimos que ren y fabia son novios, julie y los demas van a ir a un parque de diverciones, por fin keith se declarara ayumi, alice le dara celos a shun si quieren saber decubranlo acontinuación**_

/ dan y los demas/

bien entonces asi quedamos mañana nos vamos al parque de diverciones- decia dan entusiasmado

pero como le vamos a avisar a alice y a los demas- decia runo

bueno por mi hermano no hay problema yo le digo llegando a la casa- decia mirra

y alice quien le dice- pregunto marucho

bueno mandele un mensaje- decia julie

pero yo no tengo saldo- dijo dan

y tu runo?- pregunto julie

yo tampoco- dijo runo

bien quien tiene saldo para mandar mensaje- pregunto julie

todos-shun: no

-en eso los demas voltearon a ver a shun con una mirada de miedo-

que pasa por que me miran asi- decia shun con los audifonos puestos

shun mandale un mensaje a alice - dijo julie sonriendo

por que le voy a mandar mensaje a esa niña malcriada- dijo shun

vamos shun ya di que te gusta alice- decia ace entre risas

no me gusta- dijo shun

ace: que si

shun: que no

ace: que si

shun: que no

ace: que no

shun: que si

ace: jajaja ¡gane!

oye eso es trampa- decia shun sonrojado

claro que no ademas ve estas sonrojado- decia ace entre risas

ahora no le voy a mandar nada- decia shun volteandose para que no lo vieran que estaba sonrojado

/mientras con alice y los demas/

oigan chicos ya supieron- decia fabia

de que?- pregunto alice

que ahi un parque de diverciones- decia chan

donde?- pregunto klaus

en la ciudad de tomoeda- decia fabia

tenemos que ir a ese parque, ademas la proxima semana es del estudiante y no vamos a tener tiempo, ya que somos los organizadores- decia chan

bien pero no tenemos boletos- dijo keith

eso no ahi problema aqui estan- dijo ren sacandolos de su bolcillo

ren de donde los conseguiste- decia shadow

tengo contactos- dijo ren

y bien cuando vamos- decia alice

les parece que mañana?- pregunto joe

todos-joe: si

oigan puedo llevar a algunos amigos?- pregunto alice

si por que a si sirve que nos llevamos con mas- decia joe

son los amigos de mirra no es asi alice- dijo keith

si asi es- decia alice feliz

claro que no todos- decia alice algo seria

por que?- pregunto klaus

es que ahi un chico que no le cae bien- decia keith

si es nadamenos que mi primo- decia ayumi

como se llama tu primo?- pregunto mylene

se llama shun kazami- dijo ayumi

entonces cual es tu nombre completo- pregunto joe

mi nombre completo es ayumi ashida kazami- decia ayumi

bueno entonces asi quedamos, mañana al parque tomoeda- decia shadow

bien ahora a entrar a clases- dijo klaus

/dan y los demas/

vamos shun no te enojes ademas alice es bonita- decia dan

si ademas tienes suerte - decia baron entre risas

no me van a dejar empaz hasta que le mande ese estupido mensaje verdad- decia shun

todos: no

ok ok ya tengan- dijo shun sacando su celular

bien julie escribe- dijo billy

de acuerdo- decia julie

_hola alice amor mañana vamos al parque de diverciones de tomoeda mañana quieres ir? shun- mientras que julie leia el mensaje_

julie borra eso- decia shun algo rojito

que borro shuny- preguntaba julie

como que que eso de amor- dijo shun sonrojado

no asi esta bien- decia muerto de risa

ya mandalo julie- decia ace entre risas

no lo hagas julie- mientras que shun le queria quitar el cel

bueno dan pasame su numero para mandarle el mensaje- decia julie entre risas

de acuerdo, espera y lo busco- saco dan su celular

o aki esta- se lo da a julie ella lo escribe en el cel de shun

ok ya esta listo para enviarse- dijo julie

no te atrevas julie- decia shun rojo

mandalo julie- los demas

no- dijo shun

-y lo envia-

ups shuny ya lo envie- decia julie entre risas

QUE HICISTE QUEEEE?- decia shun bastante exaltado

ahora ya va a saber que te gusta shun- decia marucho entre risas

LOS MATO, A TODOS- decia shun bastante rojo

- en eso empieza a corretear a todos, y atrapo a dan y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a dan, mientras que los demas seguian corriendo por sus vidas-

/mientras con alice/

bueno jovenes les aviso que mañana tendran examen de matematicas- decia la maestra

queee, noooo?- todos los alumos

algun problema con eso?- dijo la maestra

no ninguno- dijieron todos los alumnos

ok asi que les doy unos ejercicios para que repasen- decia la maestra dandole unas hojas a cada alumno

* maldicion, no le entiendo nada*- pensaba lync

*ahora que voy a hacer, voy a reprobar*- pensaba shadow

*quien fue el genio que invento los examenes, que no tenia que hacer algo mejor*- pensaba

klaus

*tan pronto, no le entiendo a algunas cosas*- pensaba ayumi

*esto esta facil*-pensaba mylene leyendo la hoja

* creo que le voy a decir a chan que me explique*-pensaba joe algo nervioso

* esto esta facil*- pensaba chan

bueno jovenes van a resolver, los ejercicios en pareja- decia la maestra

si que bien- decian los alumnos

esperen ya tengo las parejas- decia la maestra

que no maestra nosotros escogemos- decia los alumnos

no ahora escuchen con atencion- decia la maestra

chan-lee y joe brown- decia la maestra

*que me toco con joe, los dos solos*- pensaba chan algo sonrojada

shadow y mylene- decia la maestra observando la lista

* que rayos me toco con mylene*-pensaba shadow sonrojado

ayumi ashida y keith clay- continuaba la maestra

* que por que con keith, si me pongo muy nerviosa con el ahora los dos solos, va a ser peor*- pensaba ayumi algo sonrojada

klaus y alice- decia la maestra

lync y fabia- decia la maestra

* que no es justo le toco con lync espero que no sea un aprovechado*- pensaba ren celoso

*no me toco con ren*- pensaba fabia

ahora si me va a pegar ren*- pensaba lync

ren y sakura- seguia la maestra

* que le toco con esa, maldicion*- pensaba fabia algo celosa

-en eso le llega un mensaje alice y ella saca su celular para ver de quien era el mensaje-

_mensaje: numero desconocido_

_hola alice amor mañana vamos al parque de diverciones de tomoeda mañana quieres ir? shun_

que le pasa a ese idiota- susurro alice

que te pasa alice- pregunto keith

nada no te preocupes- le dijo alice

/mientras con dan y los demas/

- despues de la corretiza que les dio shun, todos fueron a sus salones, pasaron las clases rapido y salieron al receso-

te imaginas shun que a de decir ahorita alice- decia dan entre risas

callate idiota- decia shun algo serio

vamos shuny no te enojes- decia julie

ademas es una broma- dijo mirra

si relajate no creo que pase solo de pegarte- decia ace entre risas

*de esa malcriada se espera lo peor*-pensaba shun

ademas shuny si ya te beso da el siguiente paso- decia julie entre risas

si shun declaratele- dijo dan

estan locos o que, claro que no a mi no me gusta ella- decia shun dandose la vuelta

ok si tu lo dices, pero que tal si te comen el mandado algun chico- decia billy entre risas

pues pobre de ese chico, es mas se la regalaria con todo y un moño- decia shun algo celoso

admitelo kazami estas celoso- decia dan

claro que no ella no me puede provocar celos- decia shun

por que no me gusta- dijo shun

/alice y los demas/

oye alice cuando vamos a hacer lo de mate- pregunto klaus

cuando puedes?- decia alice

pues te parece el martes- dijo klaus

perfecto a las 4- dijo alice

si a las 4 en mi casa- dijo klaus

ok- dijo alice

- pasaron las clases rapido y salieron al receso, en eso alice saco su celular y le marco a ya saben quien jeje-

que le pasa a ese tarado, ahora me las paga- decia alice marcando el numero

/conversacion telefonica entre shun y alice/

-en eso alice marca el numero de shun, ella por alguna razon estaba nerviosa y no sabia por que, hasta que-

hola- decia shun

hola amor, fijate que no voy a poder ir a la feria- decia alice entre risas

que te pasa estas bien- hablaba shun

si pero creo que no puedes vivir sin mi verdad kazami- entre risas decia alice

eso en tus sueños gehabich- decia shun con algo de sonrojo

si aja puedo apostar a que mueres por mi- decia alice con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

pues vas a perder, ni que estubiera loco como para fijarme en ti- decia shun

eso lo veremos kazami, a por lo del parque siempre si voy, pero voy a llevar a mis amigos, y a llevar a klaus- decia alice algo coqueta

a mi que puedes llevar a quien sea- decia shun algo molesto

ok nos vemos mañana cariño- decia alice entre risas y cuelga

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. keith y ayumi

_**perdon por no subir cap pero apenas me entregaron mi lap asi que de una ves empiezo a escribir y por peticion hoy leeremos los celos de shun kazami **_

/ dan y los demas/

*que le pasa a esa chiquilla*- pensaba shun algo enojado

ey shun que te pasa- preguntaba dan hacercandose

nada - dijo shun

oigan en donde nos vamos a ver para mañana- decia julie

pues nos vemos en el restaurante de runo le parece- decia dan

todos: si

/mientras con alice/

senti raro decirle cariño, pero mas amor*-pensaba alice algo sonrojada

que te pasa alice?- preguntaba fabia

nada, lo siento- decia alice

- toco la campana y todos regresaron a sus salones, y entra el profe de ingles y empieza a pasar lista, en eso entra la de mate y les da un recado a los alumnos-

maestro puedo dar un recado a los alumnos- decia la maestra

claro, maestra haber pongan atencion- decia el profe de inlges

jovenes como hoy es viernes el examen va a ser para el martes asi que tienen este fin de semana y el lunes para estudiar , eso es todo gracias maestro- dicho eso la maestra se sale del salon

alice entonces los ejercicios lo hacemos el domingo o lunes?- le susurraba klaus para que no escuchara el maestro

te parece el lunes igual a la misma hora?- decia alice

claro- dijo klaus

/dan y los demas/

- ya habia tocado la campana y todos estaban en clases, la maestra de historia estaba pasando lista cuando menciona el nombre de shun, el no contesto-

*maldicion que me pasa con esa testaruda de alice*- pensaba shun

kazami shun,- decia la maestra

ei shun, shun- decia dan

-hasta que reacciono shun-

que que pasa?- decia shun algo sobresaltado

que la maestra te va a poner falta si no contestas- decia ace

SHUN KAZAMI- le grito la miss

presente, perdon maestra- decia shun sonrojado leve

ok a la otra ponga atencion de acuerdo- decia la miss

si- decia shun

dan que le pasa a shun esta algo distraido desde que recibio esa llamada- decia marucho

si no se que le pasa, alrato le pregunto- dijo dan

ok- dijo marucho

bien jovenes como ya se hacerca las vacaciones, les voy a poner el examen antes de salir de acuerdo- decia la miss

QUEE NO MISS- decia los alumnos

es mas su examen es el miercoles de acuerdo- decia la miss anotando la fecha del examen

todos: HAI!

/alice y los demas/

- ya habia terminado la clase, y esperaban al siguiente maestro, en eso llega la secretaria y da un recado-

jovenes no van a tener la ultima clase ya que no pudo venir el maestro por asuntos familiares ya se pueden ir- decia la secretaria

SIIIII, MILAGRO- decian todos

-salieron todos, y se quedo la bolita de alice-

oigan es temprano que hacemos?- decia mylene

es que nosotros ya tenemos planes- decia ren y fabia

ahi si la parejita va a salir- decia shadow entre risas

callate idiota- decia ren algo sonrojado

ei chicos no se pelien ok- decia alice

syr: ok

nosotros nos vamos adios chicos- decia fabia

adios, derecho portense bien- decia joe entre risas

nosotros nos portamos bien- decian ambos

bueno adios chicos- dijo ren

- se fueron ren y fabia-

y ahora que?- decia keith

es temprano para ir con los otros chicos- decia ayumi

entonces estoy aburrido- decia shadow

ya se por que no nos cuenta alice a quien llamo que la dejo de un buen humor- decia lync entre risas

si a quien hablaste alice- decian todos

siguiente pregunta- decia alice algo sonrojada

vamos alice ya di - decia klaus entre risas

que no- decia alice

ok- todos

y dime keith, te gusta alguien del salon- preguntaba shadow entre risas

po..rque lo di..ces- decia keith algo nervioso

solo simple curiosidad- decia shadow llevando las manos a la nuca

si ya sabemos que keith se muere por

-en eso keith le tapo la boca a chan, y todos estaban a las risas, y ayumi algo nerviosa-

bueno chicos ya, dejen empaz a keith - decia alice

oigan donde nos vamos a ver mañana, para lo del parque de diverciones?- preguntaba klaus

pues les parece en mi casa- decia lync

ok- todos

entonces nos vemos mañana a las 3 les parece- decia keith

si- todos

entonces yo me voy adios chicos- decia gus

pues ya nos vemos mañana- decia shadow

-y cada quien se fue a su casa, alice se fue con mylene y shadow, ayumi con keith, lync y gus, klaus, joe y chan-

_**en eso alice iva pasando por la secundaria donde van dan y los demas, en eso para su mala o buena suerte ve a shun que estaba saliendo de la alberca de la escuela, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse**_

* devo de admitirlo shun es muy guapo*- pensaba alice algo sonrojada

-siguio caminando hasta llegar a su casa-

/en la escuela de dan/

kyaaaaaa shun es muy guapo- decian un monton de chicas

shun es tan sexy- decia una de ellas

dan y ace no se quedan atras son bastantes guapos- decia otra chica

lastima que tienen novia- decian ambas llorando

solo queda shun- decia una chica de cabello rojo y ojos color negro * y va a ser mio*

/mientras con ayumi y keith/

amm ayumi quieres vuelta?- decia keith algo sonrojado

cla..ro- decia ayumi algo sonrojada y nerviosa

-los dos llegaron a un parque, y se sentaron en una banca, pero cuando se sientan ambos tocaron sus manos y sintieron cosas fuertes que hiso que se soltaran rapido-

* ya dile keith que te mueres por ella*- pensaba kieth

* vamos ayumi, confiesale tus sentimientos*-pensaba ayumi sonrojada

bueno tu, yo bueno etto- decia keith algo nervioso

keith tu..tu- decia ayumi muy nerviosa

ayumi yo..yo t.e- decia keith muy sonrojado

TE AMO!- dijieron ambos sonrojados

_**cap corto lo se pero tengo examen , mañana subo el otro cap**_

_**y mañana es en el parque de diverciones jaja vamos a conocer los celos de shun jajajaja**_

_**dejen reviews**_


	13. SHUN KAZAMI CELOSO? oO

_**anteriormente keith le confeso a ayumi que la ama, shun esra empezando a sentir algo por alice, igual ella pero no lo quieren admitir, asi que si quieren saber que va a pasar descubranlo**_

-cuando keith y ayumi confesaron sus sentimientos, ambos se sorprendieron y keith se paro y sujeto a ayumi de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo y fueron cortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que formaron un beso tierno y lleno de amor, pero ese beso fue aumentando de tono, a un beso apasionado, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire-

ayumi quieres ser mi novia?- decia keith viendola a los ojos

si keith si quiero ser tu novia- decia ayumi abrazando a keith

-en eso cuando ayumi abraza a keith el la carga y le da vueltas-

basta keith, bajame me voy a marear- decia ayumi

no no quiero bajarte- decia keith

por favor keith, bajame- decia ayumi

de acuerdo- dijo keith bajandola

ahora voy a hablar con tu mama- decia keith algo nervioso

de acuerdo, te amo- decia ayumi abrazandolo

y yo a ti linda- dijo keith

-ambos fueron a la casa de ayumi para hablar con su mama, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta para la desgracia de ayumi abrio alguien que ella habia tratado de no recordar-

hola ayumi tanto tiempo sin verte- decia un chico de cabello negro

*que hace el aqui*- pensaba ayumi

bueno señora es un gusto verla de nuevo, adios ayumi- le dice el chico dandole un beso en la mejilla a lo que puso a kieth celoso

-en eso el chico se va -

hola keith buenas tardes- decia kasumi

hola señora como esta?- decia keith

bien gracias- decia kasumi algo seria

señora...quiero pedirle permiso para que ayumi sea mi novia- decia keith algo nervioso

eres un chico agradable, te doy permiso para que salgas con ella- decia kasumi

/en otro lugar/

tanto tiempo sin ver a ayumi- decia el chico con una mirada malevola

pero valio la pena ya que esta mas hermosa que antes y podre terminar lo que empeze hace 1 año- decia el chico formandose una sonrisa retorcida

/en casa de ayumi/

bien por que no te quedas a comer keith- decia kasumi

no quiero causarles molestias- decia keith algo nervioso

no claro que no keith, ayumi ayudame a servir- decia kasumi

si mama- dijo ayumi

-van a la cocina y le dice algo su mama-

hija segura que lo amas?- decia kasumi algo seria

si mama, pense que jamas iva a volver a sentir este sentimiento- decia ayumi algo sonrojada

que hacia el aqui?- pregunto ayumi con miedo en sus ojos

vino a visitarnos, pero fue tan raro como terminaron ustedes, hasta el echo de cambiarnos- decia kasumi

no te preocupes mama, ahora mi presente y mi futuro es keith- decia ayumi

ok - dijo kasumi

-paso el tiempo y keith se retiro de la casa de ayumi, ella lo acompaño a la puerta y se quedaron a hablar un rato-

bueno te veo mañana para ir al parque de diverciones - decia keith agarrando la mano de ayumi

si keith te amo- decia ayumi sonrojada

sabes te ves linda sonrojada- dijo keith

keith- suspiro ayumi

ya me voy, te amo- le dice keith hacercandose a ayumi para besarla en eso

AYUMI VEN A AYUDARME- grito kasumi entre risas

si mama ahorita voy- dijo ayumi algo nerviosa

adios- ayumi le da un beso de rapido en la mejilla a keith y se mete a la casa

- keith se va y llega a su casa sale mirra-

keith clay fermen donde has estado - decia mirra algo preocupada

lo siento hermanita- carga a mirra

oye que te pasa nunca eres asi con migo?- decia mirra algo sorprendida

es que estoy..feliz- decia keith

y se puede saber por que?- decia mirra

se dice el pecado mas no el pecador- decia keith entre risas

ash keith no te preocupes yo averiguo- decia mirra cruzada de brasos

/casa de shun/

mañana voy a ese parque de diverciones, que aburrido, pero si decia que no dan iva a empezar con sus sermones, ademas tengo que estar soportando a esa odiosa de alice- decia shun bajando las escaleras

y dime shun como te fue en la escuela?- decia el abuelo de shun

bien como siempre- decia shun algo serio

entonces dime quien es alice?- preguntaba el abuelo shun algo divertido

a..alice es es una amiga de dan que va en otra escuela- decia shun algo sonrojado

ok - dijo el abuelo de shun por dentro riendose de la actitud de shun

oye abuelo mañana van a ir los chicos a un parque de diverciones puedo ir?- preguntaba shun serio

claro shun ya que vas a retormar tu entrenamiento ninja, por sierto quienes mas van a ir aparte de dan- decia el abuelo de shun

pues solo keith, ayumi y - se queda callado shun

y quien mas?- preguntaba el abuelo de shun

- dijo shun nervioso

ok entonces mañana es tu ultimo dia libre la proxima semana empieza tu entrenamiento jovencito- dijo el abuelo de shun

de acuerdo me voy a mi cuarto- dijo shun subiendo las escaleras

-se va shun a su cuarto, y se mete a bañar sale con una pillama y se acuesta-

/al otro dia/

dan estaba algo imperativo, ya queria que llegara la hora para ir al parque de diverciones, se metio a bañar , se cambio el traia una playera color roja y un pantalon negro con unos zapatos negros

runo estaba ayudando a su familia en el restuarante, en eso ve la hora y se fue a su cuarto, se mete a bañar y se cambia ella usa un vestido como en el que sale en bakugan la primera temporada cuando esta teniendo una cita con dan

alice estaba en su cuarto buscanco que se iva a poner, hasta que escoje una blusa color rosa de tirantes que dejaba ver bien el cuerpo formado de alice y una falda hasta arriba de la rodilla y sus sandalias

mira estaba en el mismo lio que alice no sabia que ponerse hasta que escoje un vestido color blanco y unas sandialias del mismo color

shun tenia una playera color verde y un pantalon negro

ace estaba vestido con una playera morada y un dibujo de dragon color negro y un pantalon color negro y sus zapatos

keith se puso una camisa y dejo 3 botones desabrochados color blanca y un pantalon negro y sus zapatos

ayumi estaba en su habitacion, ya se habia metido a bañar y escogio un conjunto que consistia en una playera color azul, y su falda color blanca arriba de la rodilla y sus sandalias

(**ya me canse de escribir jeje asi que voy al grano XD**)

-dan y los demas se vieron en el restaurante de runo, cuando dan vio a runo el se quedo con la boca abierta, ace igual con mirra, billy igual con julie-

oigan y keith y ayumi?- decia shun algo serio

tranquilo shun keith va a pasar por ayumi y nos van a ver en el parque de diverciones con los amigos de alice- decia mirra

ok vamonos- decia shun

a la orden jefe- decia dan entre risas

ash ya no vallan a empesar a pelearse chicos- decia julie con una voz chillona

/mientras con keith y ayumi/

-keith ya habia llegado a la casa de ayumi, y kasumi lo invita a pasar, en eso kasumi va al cuarto de ayumi a decirle que keith ya estaba esperandola en la sala-

ayumi puedo pasar?- decia kasumi tocando la puerta

claro mama pasa- dijo ayumi

-entra kasumi-

ayumi asi vas a ir a un parque de diverciones- decia kasumi algo seria

si por que se ve mal- decia ayumi

no - dijo kasumi

a por sierto keith ya esta en la sala esperandote- dijo kasumi

keith- suspiro ayumi

si ese no lo hagas esperar tanto, ya se les hace tarde para alcanzar a los demas- dijo kasumi algo seria

de acuerdo -dijo ayumi

-en eso sale kasumi y ayumi, ayumi estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabia si keith le iva a gustar como estaba vestida, cuando vio a keith sentado en el mueble el corazon de ayumi empezo a latir muy rapido y ayumi se sonrojo demasiado, hasta que ayumi hablo-

ho..la keith- dijo ayumi muy sonrojada

- cuando keith volteo a ver a ayumi el se quedo con la boca abierta-

amm hola ayumi te ves hermosa- dijo keith algo sonrojado

gra..cias- dijo ayumi

te encargo a ayumi keith, cuidala- dijo kasumi

si no se preocupe la cuidare- dijo keith algo serio

- salieron keith y ayumi, en el camino a la casa de lync ivan hablando y se reian hasta que keith se para y jalo a ayumi y le da un tierno beso a lo cual ella correspondio-

sabes me voy a acostumbrar a tus labios- decia keith acariciando la mejilla de ayumi

keith te amo- dijo ayumi

yo a ti- dijo keith

- siguieron caminando y llegaron a la casa de lync, tocaron y abrio ren-

que onda chicos solo faltaban ustedes- dijo ren

hola perdon por la tardansa- dijo keith

-aun venian agarrados de la mano keith y ayumi, haciendo que sus amigos empezaran a hacerles muchas preguntas-

keith ayumi ya es tu novia- decia shadow entre risas

si- dijo keith algo sonrojado

valla ya era hora, por que si no te hubiera ganado- decia klaus entre risas

ja que chistoso klaus- dijo keith algo celoso

uuuy huele a C-E-L-O-S- decia fabia entre risas

ya chicos ok, pues felicidades keith y ayumi- decia alice dulcemente

gracias- ambos contestaron

si e felicidades otra pareja mas- decia fabia

solo faltan siertas personas- decia ren entre risas

ya vamonos ok- dijo mylene algo sonrojada

si ya es tarde- dijo shadow algo sonrojado

-salieron todos y se dirigieron al parque de tomoeda, ya los otros chicos los estaban esperando-

tardan mucho no lo creen- decia marucho

ya marucho te pareces a dan- decia billy

miren ahi viene alice keith y ayumi con sus amigos- dijo dan

oh que veo keith viene de la mano de ayumi- dijo julie algo sorprendida

QUE DIJISTE JULIE- dijo shun algo molesto

/mientras con alice y los demas/

oye keith el primo de ayumi te esta mirando feo ee- decia klaus entre risas

no te preocupes keith- dijo ayumi dulcemente

ok- decia keith con miedo

/dan y los demas/

wow esa es alice se ve bien- decia baron

-en eso shun voltea donde estaba alice y se queda con la boca abierta y los demas se dieron cuenta y lo empezaron a molestar-

ei shun no quieres un trapito para que te limpies- decia dan entre risas

que dices idiota- decia shun algo sonrojado

si despues de todo alice esta guapa eee- decia ace con algo de burla haciendo que shun se pusiera mas rojo

ahi shuny que lindo te ves sonrojado- decia julie con una voz chillona

asi que eso era el motivo que mi hermanito estubiese tan feliz- decia mira

ya dejenme empaz- dijo shun volteandose para que no lo vieran mas sonrojado

/alice y los demas/

- ellos ya se estaban hacercando a los demas -

*shun esta guapo, que estoy pensando*-pensaba alice

-llegaron y presentaron a los demas-

hola - decia alice mirando a shun

todos-shun: hola

miren ellos son mis amigos, mylene fabia, ren, shadow, lync, gus, y klaus- decia alice

todos: hola

-en eso voltea a ver shun a alice y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, hasta que alice abrazo a klaus, y por algun motivo shun se molesto por el abrazo-

bueno ya ahi que entrar- decia shadow

aa divertirnos- decia dan emocionado

oye por que me abrazaste- le susurraba klaus al oido de alice

ayudame klaus si- le susurro alice para que no escucharan

ok- dijo klaus

y bueno a cual nos subimos- decia dan

que tal si nos subimos al jupiter- decia gus

si por que no vamos- dijo keith

-fueron donde estaba el jupiter, y las chicas no se querian subir-

vamos runo ahi que subirnos- decia dan con brillo en los ojos

no estas loco, yo no me subo- decia runo con miedo

vamos chicos- dijo dan

amm nos tenemos que subir todos- decia shun algo nervioso

si acaso el gran shun kazami tiene miedo- decia alice con una mirada desafiante

claro que no, boba- dijo shun serio

entonces sube kazami, te quiero ver- dijo alice

y si no quiero, que acaso tu novio se va a subir?- decia shun algo celoso

claro que se va a subir, verdad lindo- decia alice muy coqueta con klaus

todos-shun: con cara de que pasa aqui

claro alice lindura-decia klaus sujetadola de la cintura

-en eso alice se estaba hacercando a klaus para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero shun jala a klaus para que se subieran con los demas-

ei kazami por que me jalaste- decia klaus enojado y por dentro muriendose de risa

no es obvio ya vamos asubirnos, para demostrarle A SIERTA PERSONA QUE NO TENGO MIEDO- decia shun algo molesto

-todos se subieron al jupiter y las chicas solo veian, hasta que mirra habla-

oigan fue mi imaginacion o shun, shun kazami estaba como celoso- decia mira algo sorprendida

ahora que lo dices si e parecia celoso- decia julie

alice te gusta shun?- preguntaba runo

no, no por que lo dices runo?- preguntaba alice algo nerviosa

por como actuo shun el no es celoso, o no lo demostraba por ninguna chica- decia mira

/mientras en el juego/

*ya me quiero bajar, este es el peor juego*- pensaba marucho, ya que estaba muy palido

-todos gritaban, hasta que el juego se detubo y empezaron a salir los chavos, marucho estaba palido al igual que shun, los demas estaban normales-

valla tu cara shun jaja- decia alice entre risas

que graciosa- decia shun algo mareado

bueno cual es el siguiente al que nos vamos a subir- decia dan alegre

que tal al martillo- dijo shadow

todos: si

-fueron al ranger esta ves todos se subieron, shadow se sento con mylene, joe y chan, lync y gus, keith y ayumi, ace y mira, dan y runo, julie y billy, klaus con baron y alice con shun, ya que marucho no se habia subido-

-cuando el juego los dejo de cabeza alice se asusto algo y agarro la mano de shun, y el se sonrojo, hasta que el juego se paro y todos salieron, pero no se dieron cuenta shun y alice que aun venian de la mano -

uuy huele a romance- decia fabia entre risas

por que?- decia alice aun de la mano de shun

ya viste tu mano shun?- dijo dan entre risas

que?- en eso ve que tenia la mano de alice, y la suelta rapido, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

parece que tengo competencia- decia klaus segun celoso

-y alice se va con klaus algo sonrojada-

claro que no tontito, tu eres el unico, guapo, divertido, eres fuerte, caballeroso- decia alice coqueta

BUENO YA ENTENDIO NO?- decia shun muy enojado

*que ese guapo, fuerte, caballeroso esta loca*- pensaba shun

*jeje parece que estoy logrando mi cometido* - pensaba alice con una sonrisa

bueno que los novios arreglen sus cosas, mientras que los demas vamos a otros juegos- decia dan entre risas

QUE SU NOVIO(A) NI LOCO(A)- decian shun y alice al mismo tiempo

bueno klaus verdad, eres novio de alice?- preguntaba marucho inocentemente

-y klaus ve que shun pone atencion-

no todavia no marucho, pero estoy en el intento- decia klaus agarrando a alice de la cintura

pues no lo vas a intentar idiota- susurro shun celoso para que no lo escucharan

que dijiste algo shun?- decia dan

no no nada- dijo shun nervioso

*por que estoy como celoso, cada ves que esta cerca de ella, ahhh que me pasa*- pensaba shun

bueno que tal si vamos a la casa embrujada?- dijo shadow

etto mejor a otro juego- decia fabia

si mejor a otro juego no- decia ayumi

esta bien a otro juego a cual?- preguntaba joe

que tal a los carros chocadores- dijo runo

me parece buena idea- dijo billy

bueno que esperamos, vamos- dijo dan

-fueron a los carros chocadores, y se subieron coomo en el juego del ranger, menos shun y alice ya que el se habia sentado con baron, marucho le toco solo-

-empezo el juego, y todos se divertian como shun manejaba el carro chocon, le pegaba mas al de alice y klaus-

que te pasa kazami- dijo alice enfadada

-asi que dirijieron su carro a golpiar al de shun, y no lo lograron al que pegaron fue el de keith y ayumi, asi siguieron hasta que se termino el tiempo-

valla parece que no pudiste pegarme gehabich- decia shun altanero

idiota- dijo alice

bueno ya chicos, vamos a la casa de los espejos les parece- dijo chan

si vamos- dijo joe

-todos fueron a la casa de los espejos, se tardaron un buen en salir ya que no encontraban la salida-

ei es por aca- decia shun confiado

-en eso chocan-

no lo era kazami- dijo alice

-ivan de regreso, hasta que klaus encontro la salida, pero el no dijo nada y solo saco a alice y de la parte de afuera les toco en el cristal y todos les dedicaron una mirada de odio-

klaus traidor- decia shadow

ya ahi que encontrar la salida ya me aburri- decia julie de la mano de billy

es que el idiota de klaus no nos dijo nada- decia joe

pero saliendo no las paga- dijieron todos los chavos

/klaus y alice/

jajaja miralos alice buscando la salida- decia klaus entre risas

si ee son muy despistados- decia alice riendose

-y shun voltea a ver a alice y klaus y vio que los dos se estaban riendo-

*de que se rien, tengo que encontrar la maldita salida*- pensaba shun molesto

-hasta que-

ei chicos ya la encontre- dijo mylene

-y todos se salieron cuando salieron lo primero que hicieron fue perseguir a klaus por todo el parque, y las chicas solo veian, hasta que keith lo agarro y le dieron sus buenos sapes-

eso te pasa por no decirnos de la salida- dijo shadow

pero ..es que se veian tan graciosos- decia klaus

espero que lo aigas disfrutado por que no lo vamos a repetir- dijo joe

bueno ya vamos con las chicas- dijo keith

ei keith tu y ayumi son novios?- pregunto shun algo serio

amm si este- decia keith algo nervioso

no te preocupes, pero si le haces algo te la veras con migo keith entendido- dijo shun con su puño

si- dijo keith

- los chicos volvieron con las chicas y alice vio a shun por un momento en eso el sintio la mirada de ella y el vio a los ojos de alice haciendo que ella se sonrojara-

ahi pobre klaus te duele mucho- dijo alice hacercandose a el

algo pero se me curaria con- dijo klaus

con que klaus- dijo alice hacercandose aun mas a klaus

con un BESO- dijo klaus para que volteara shun

*que ni se le ocurra besarlo, solo YO probe sus labios, que estoy mal me afecto los juegos ahh que me pasa con alice- pensaba shun y le dedicaba una mirada asesina a klaus

-alice se iva hacercando a klaus a besarlo en los labios, ya faltaba poco para tocar los labios de klaus hasta que alguien los interrumpio-

YA ALICE, EL GOLPE SE CURA TOMANDO UNA PASTILLA O ALGO NO ES NECESARIO BESARLO- gritaba shun bastante celoso

parece que alguien esta celoso- decia baron entre risas

YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE ESA BOBA- decia shun bastante celoso jaja

pues parece que si kazami- decia alice con una sonrisa

*maldicion no voy a dejar que esa mocosa se pase de lista*- pensaba shun molesto

claro que no puedes hacer lo que sea- dijo shun ya calmado

seguro shun lo que sea- dijo alice hacercandose a shun

que..que haces?- decia shun bastante nervioso por tener a alice muy cerca

tarado- dijo alice muy cerca de sus labios

* rayos es tan hermosa, sus labios a maldicion*- pensaba shun algo sonrojado aun

bueno ya no vamos a otro juego- dijo dan entre risas

es que ya no tenemos voletos ya nos acabamos todos los de julie y ren- dijo shadow

entonces vamos a comer tengo hambre- dijo dan

tu solo piensas en comes- decia runo

pobre runo vas a sufrir con el- decia ace entre risas

*ja comprobado puse celoso a shun kazami*- pensaba alice


	14. vacaciones destino hawai

_**anteriormente leimos como shun se moria de celos cuando alice estaba con klaus**_

bueno ya es hora de irnos- dijo billy

si ya es algo tarde- decia julie

bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes va adios chicos gusto en conocerlos- decia julie

- se va julie y billy quedan los demas-

bueno nosotros tambien nos vamos adios- dijo keith ayumi mira

-cada quien se fue a su casa, paso el fin de semana rapido, y llego la hora del examen para la escuela de alice, presentaron el examen-

ya era la semana del estudiante y habian invitados a muchos, empezo la guerra entre bandas era los vestal y los peleadores (osea dan), la semana del estudiante fue todo un exito asi que la banda ganadora fue vestal, paso la semana y ya era el ultimo dia de clases

ya era hora por fin libres- decia shadow

si ee al fin a disfrutar de estas dos semanas- dijo joe

y que piensan hacer chicos- preguntaba fabia

-en eso ven a los otros chicos, y los alcanzan y empiezan a platicar-

que onda viejo- decia gus a dan

que onda gus- dijo dan

y que milagro que nos visitan, ya que despues de la semana del estudiante no los volvimos a ver- decia chan

si es que tubimos examenes antes de salir- decia marucho

y que van a salir?- pregunto ren

todos-ren: no lo creo

oigan chicos ya que estan todos reunidos, les quiero decir algo- decia marucho

si que pasa maruchito- dijo julie con una voz chillona

los invito a hawai- decia marucho

todos: QUEEE HAWAI

encerio marucho- decia fabia ilucionada

si encerio es que mis papas siempre estan de viaje y me quedo solo en vacaciones asi que por que no pasarla con mis amigos- decia marucho algo triste

no te preocupes viejo, nosotros te acompañamos- decia shadow, dandole unos pequeños golpes en la espalda

oigan se han olvidado de nuestros papas?- decia runo

no hay problema digan que van con mi familia asi para que los dejen ir- decia marucho

ok entonces mañana te decimos- todos

ok eso es todo- dijo marucho feliz

se imaginan el mar, la arena, el sol - decia julie muy animada

siiii!- decian todas las chicas

y ustedes en bikini- dijo billy entre risas

BILLY- gritaron todas las chicas

ya ya ok solo fue una broma- decia billy entre risas

- cada quien se fueron a sus casas, ren y fabia ivan al cine, keith y ayumi, fueron al parque, ace y mira igual al cine-

/casa de dan/

hola mama ya llegue- decia dan

hola como te fue?- decia la mama de dan

bien oye mama me darias permiso de ir con la familia de marucho?- preguntaba dan

a donde?- decia su mama

a hawai- dijo dan algo nervioso

QUEEEE HAWAIIII - dijo la mama de dan algo exaltada

tranquila mama todos mis amigos van a ir al viaje y aparte van a estar los papas de marucho- decia dan

no lo se jovencito, te digo mañana- dijo su mama

mama por favor di que si hago lo que sea- decia dan rogandole a su mama

seguro dan lo que sea?- preguntaba su mama algo divertida

si ya te dije- dijo dan

vas a hacer el quehacer de la casa por 3 meses, cuando regreses de hawai, que dices aceptas?- preguntaba su mama

QUEEE 3 MESES, esta bien - dijo dan resignado

bien entonces si vas- dijo su mama muy alegre

dan: TT_TT- se fue a su cuarto

/casa de runo/

hola mama ya llegue- decia runo entrando

hola que tal te fue- dijo su mama

bien, oye marucho nos invito a su casa- decia runo algo nerviosa

a que bien, y cuando?- dijo su mama

es que no es aqui, es en- dijo runo

en donde?- dijo su mama seria

- dijo runo

QUEEEEEEE RUNO MISAKI HAWAI- dijo su mama exaltada

si los papas de marucho tambien van a ir, si me dejas mama?- decia runo

esta bien te has ganado esas vacaciones ya que nos has ayudado bastante en el restaurante- dijo su mama mas calmada

si gracias- dijo runo emocionada

-se fue a su cuarto-

/casa de julie/

hola mama- dijo julie

hola que tal te fue, y ahora no vas a salir con billy- dijo su mama

no mama, que guapa te ves- dijo julie

que quieres julie- dijo su mama seria

por que preguntas mama- dijo julie con una gotita estilo anime

ya te conosco julie que quieres?- preguntaba su mama

es que am etto marucho nos invito a pasar las vacaciones en hawai- dijo julie

hawai?- dijo su mama seria

si mama me das permiso?- dijo julie

esta bien, pero me traes un recuerdo ok- dijo la mama de julie entre risas

si mama- dijo julie feliz

- asi todos les dijieron a sus papas, la que todavia no decia nada era la mama de ayumi, hasta que accedio, al otro dia todos se reunieron en la mansion de marucho-

hola jovenes pasen- decia el mayordomo

hola chicos, que paso si los dejaron- dijo marucho

todos: SIIIIIII

ok entonces mañana partimos a hawai- dijo marucho feliz

_**hasta aqui, sale mañana subo cap ok, dejen reviews**_

_**bye**_

_**tsuki-chan**_

_**prox cap: VIAJE A HAWAI**_


	15. HAWAI

_**anteriormente leimos que marucho invito a los chicos a hawai, a todos les dieron permisos asi que si quieren saber que va a pasar descubranlo acontinuación**_

-todos estaban en la casa de marucho, y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, se quedaron a comer-

bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos- dijo shadow

si ademas tenemos que arreglas nuestras maletas- dijo fabia

por sierto a que hora nos vemos?- preguntaba dan

no se marucho?- dijo runo

les parece a las 12- dijo marucho

ok-dijo shun

entonces nos vemos mañana adios marucho- dijieron todos

-cada quien se fue a su casa, a arreglar sus maletas para el viaje de mañana-

/al otro día/

-todos ya habian llegado a la casa de marucho, solo faltaban billy y julie, que no llegaban-

oigan alguien mandele un mensaje a julie para que se apuere- decia dan

ya no tiene caso ahi viene- dijo ace

/billy y julie/

julie se puede saber por que cargo tus malestas- decia billy cargando 4 maletas aparte la sulla

por que eso hacen los caballeros billy- decia julie poniendose maquillaje

pero pesa mucho julie ayudame- dijo billy rogandole

ya casi llegamos billy- dijo julie entre risas

/con los demas/

pobre billy lo agarro de burro de carga- decian los chicos entre risas

keith ve a yudarle a billy- dijo ayumi

pero, es divertido- decia keith entre risas

keith- dijo ayumi regañandolo

ok ya voy- dijo keith

keith te mandan- decia shadow entre risas

-en eso mylene le jala la oreja a shadow-

duele,duele- decia shadow como niño chiquito

ves a ayudarle a billy con las maletas shadow- dijo mylene viendolo fijamente a los ojos

o quieres que te jale de nuevo la oreja- decia mylene con un aura de miedo

de de acuerdo ya voy- dijo shadow haciendose para atras

oh mylene que control tienes con shadow- dijo fabia

es el amor, el amor- dijo chan entre risas

QUEE CLARO QUE NO- dijo mylene sonrojada

es obvio mylene te gusta shadow ya dile tus sentimientos- dijo ayumi

cambio de tema ok- dijo mylene muy sonrojada

ok- dijieron todas entre risas

-ayudaron con las maletas keith y shadow, y billy descanso ya que no podia mas, todos se subieron al helicoptero, de la familia de marucho-

-adentro del helicoptero-

-se sentaron ace y mira, julie y billy, dan y runo, keith ayumi, shadow mylene, joe y chan, fabia y ren, hasta atras gus klaus y marucho, baron solo faltaba alice-

que no es justo, tengo que sentarme con kazami- dijo alice cruzando los brazos

ni modo gehabich no voy a disfrutar el viaje- dijo shun viendola

claro no te valla a poner nervioso kazami- dijo alice entre risas

por favor quisieras mocosa- dijo shun serio

bueno ya sientate alice, ya va a despegar el helicoptero- dijo marucho amablemente

ok ya que espero que no se me contagie lo amargado- dijo alice entre risas

ja que graciosa boba- dijo shun sin verla

- despego el helicoptero, en el transcurso del viaje platicaban, hubo un rato en que todos se durmieron, menos alice y shun-

/alice y shun/

parece que la niña tiene sueño no es asi- dijo shun entre risas

claro que no tarado- decia alice tratando de no cerrar los ojos

si aja lo que digas - dijo shun

-en eso shun se puso los audifonos, y por un rato se quedo dormido, a alice le vencio el sueño y se durmio en el hombro del pelinegro-

-cuando despertaron los demas, no podian creer lo que veian alice dormida en el hombro de shun, ambos muy cerca del uno y del otro, los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y les empezaron a tomar fotos, despues shun desperto y para su sorpresa alice todavia no despertaba y el se sonrojo demasiado-

uuuy que parejita tan conmovedora- decia shadow entre risas

si ee se veian tan tiernos los dos dormidos y muy juuntitos- decia julien entre risas

ei tarados sigo aqui- dijo shun muy sonrojado

oye no es hora de que despiertes a tu bella durmiente- dijo dan entre risas

si shuny con un beso alice se despertara- dijo julie entre risas

valla ayumi parece que vas a tener prima ee- dijo ren entre risas

si verdad y eso que segun se odian- dijo ayumi entre risa

gracias prima por defenderme- dijo shun muy sonrojado

chicos ya llegamos ponganse el cinturon- dijo el capitan

-aterrizo el helicoptero, y todos se bajaron de inmediato, pero shun estaba todavia adentro ya que alice no despertaba-

alice, alice- decia shun moviendola

-alice en ves de despertarse se aferro mas a el, haciendo que shun se sonrojara demasiado-

aalice- pronunciaba shun nervioso

-hasta que alice se desperto, y se ruborizo demasiado ya que cuando desperto estaba en el pecho de shun y se aparto rapido de el y se bajaron del helicoptero-

por que tardaron en bajarse- decia dan con una mirada picara

callate idiota- dijo shun volteando su cara para que no lo vieran sonrojado

ohh marucho tu casa es mas grande que la de japon- dijo julie sorprendida

si ee con piscina- dijo shadow asombrado

oh se ve el mar desde aqui- dijo ayumi emocionada abrazando a keith

bueno chicos ahi que entrar- dijo marucho emocionado

- entraron a la mansion y todos quedaron con la boca abierta-

chicos ahi suficientes habitaciones para todos, ahorita que se acomoden les enseño toda la casa- dijo marucho

ok-todos

-cada quien fue a escoger su habitacion, alice le toco una habitacion que tenia un balcon, todos acomodaron sus cosas y luego bajaron a la sala-

bueno chicos vamos les voy a enceñar la casa- dijo marucho feliz

-les dio un recorido marucho en toda la mansion-

ohh marucho tienen un cuarto de juegos,- decia dan sorprendido

y tiene un gimnasio- dijo ace sorprendido

bueno chicos que se le puede hacer- dijo marucho entre risas por las caras de sus amigos

oigan que vamos a hacer- dijo shadow emocionado

pues no se que quieran hacer?- pregunto marucho

oigan que quieren hacer- dijo dan a las chicas

estamos cansadas queremos dormir- dijieron todas

pero alice tu dormiste muy bien- dijo baron entre risas

por por que lo dices baron- dijo alice nerviosa

no nadamas- dijo baron entre risas

- entonces todos se quedaron en la casa, se durmieron temprano y al otro dia-

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	16. competencia en la playa

_**anteriormente los chicos llegaron a hawai, marucho les dio un recorido por toda la manción, que pasara?, habra un nuevo noviazgo, entre shun y alice mejorara su relacion de amistad, competencias, musicas asi que si quieren saber que va a pasar descubranlo acontinuación**_

- al otro día-

/habitacion de alice/

que bien dormi- dijo alice levantando los brazos

-alice fue al balcon y se asomo, el amanecer el mar todo era perfecto-

valla es tarde-miro su reloj- son 9:00 de la mañana me voy a meter a bañar

-sacon de su closet una ropa y consistia en un short de mezclilla y una blusa color lila y sus sandalias-

/habitacion de julie/

esto es vida- decia julie emocionada

bueno es hora de meterme a bañar, asi que tengo que buscar que ropa me voy a poner- dijo julie levantandose de la cama con direccion al closet para buscar su ropa

-al poco rato todos estaban en la sala, platicando todavia faltaba mira, ayumi y alice-

oiegan ya tengo hambre- decia dan

DAN TU SOLO PIENSAS EN COMIDA- gritaron todos , asustando al pobre de dan

-en eso vajan las chicas-

hola chicos buenos dias- dijo ayumi

hola- dijo keith *baba*

billy- grito julie abrazando a billy

julie no puedo respirar- decia billy

lo siento-dijo julie apenada

bueno primero a desayunar, y luego vemos que hacemos va- decia dan

bueno tienes razon dan ya hace hambre- decia shadow

chicos ya pasemos de una ves- dijo marucho

-todos pasaron al comedor, estaban hablando se reian de como runo regañaba a dan, entre otras cosas-

y que vamos a hacer chicos es hawai?- decia julie emocionada

bueno que tal si vamos a la playa- dijo mira

siiii- todos gritaron

ya saben no en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa- decia lync entre risas

-por lo que dijo lync todos les dieron un buen zape al pobre de lync dejandolo con unos chichones en la cabeza-

oigan no es justo por que me dieron de zapes- decia lync tayandose la cabeza

para que dejes de decir babosadas lync- decia shadow entre risas

ash que amargados son- dijo lync

bueno entonces decidido a la playa- dijo dan emocionado

entonces ahorita volvemos chicos- dijeron todas las chicas subiendo las escaleras

donde van?- preguntaba dan confundido

dan idiota no es obvio, van por sus trajes de baño- dijo keith

ohh ya veo- dijo dan

te imaginas shun a alice en traje de baño- le dijo dan a shun con un tono de picardia haciendo que shun se sonrojara demasiado

tarado- dijo shun y le dio un golpe

jaja por el sonrojo ya se la imagino- dijo ace

par de idiotas- dijo shun volteandose

-en eso llegaron las chicas, con sus mochilas y se fueron a la playa, llegaron y las chicas se fueron a cambiar-

/dan y runo/

dan como me veo- dijo runo ruborizada

-en eso dan voltea a ver a runo y se queda con la boca abierta, el bikini de runo era color azul de dos piezas -

te..ves hermosa- dijo dan sonrojado

gracias- dijo runo timida

/ayumi/

como me veo chicas- preguntaba ayumi

te ves bien ayumi, con eso vas a tener a keith a tus pies- dijo mylene entre risas

bueno ahora le toca jusgar a keith sal preguntale- dijo alice

-en eso sale ayumi y va donde estaba keith-

-keith ya se habia quitado la playera solo andaban en short y lo vio ayumi-

*keith se ve sexy sin playera*- pensaba ayumi sonrojada

amm etto keith como me veo- dijo ayumi apenada

-el bikini de ayumi era color blanco de dos piezas y cuando vio keith a ayumi se desmaya-

keith despierta keith- dijo ayumi preocupada

-todos fueron a ver-

valla el pobre de keith se desmayo de ver a su novia en bikini si que lo traes de un ala ayumi- dijo joe entre risas

-despierta keith-

que me paso- dijo keith levantandose

eso te paso- dijo joe entre risas

-y los chicos dejaron de cubrir a ayumi-

aayuumi- dijo keith muy sonrojado

-ayumi estaba peor ella estaba muy ruborizada, y todos los chicos veian a ambos-

-en eso aparece julie, alice, mylene chan y fabia mira-

hola chicos- dijieron todas

billy: o_o

shadow: o_o mylene

que esa es chan no lo puedo creer- dijo joe sonrojado al ver a chan en bikini

fabia te ves hermosa- dijo ren

oh mira te ves sexy- dijo ace algo ruborizado

que?- preguntaba keith algo molesto

nada que se ve hermosa si eso- dijo ace algo nervioso

gracias ace- dijo mira entre risas

*parece una diosa, es tan hermosa*- pensaba shun observando a alice y sus mejillas se empezaban a poner de un tono carmis

-en eso shun mueve su cabeza para despejarse de esos sentimientos-

bueno chicos les parece una competencia de motos acuaticas- dijo marucho

claro- dijeron todos

oye alice ya viste como tienes a shun- susurro klaus al oido

que?- pregunto alice en eso voltea donde esta shun

*que sexy se ve shun*- pensaba alice algo ruborizada

entonces como la competencia chicos contra chicas o de parejas- preguntaba dan entusiasmado

mejor chicos contra chicas- dijo klaus

nooooo- dijieron las chicas

queremos disfrutar del sol- dijo julie

ok- dijo billy

entonces en marcha- dijo shadow

-en eso shadow se quita la playera, y va donde esta mylene como ella estaba recostada en una silla, se hacerco mucho a mylene hasta ponerla nerviosa-

mylene puedes cuidar mi playera- dijo shadow muy cerca

claaroo- dijo mylene con nerviosismo

-se va shadow y todas las chicas fueron donde estaba mylene-

mylene quien te viera- dijo ayumi entre risas

viendolo bien shadow esta guapo- dijo julie para poner celosa a mylene

julie nunca cambias- dijo runo

a mi que te lo regalo julie- dijo mylene celosa

ya aceptalo mylene te mueres por shadow es obvio- dijo fabia

por que dicen eso- dijo mylene muy sonrojada

facil por la forma que lo miras, cuando estas con el, en la forma que lo tratas- dijo alice

esta bien si si me gusta mucho shadow- dijo mylene suspirando

y por que no le dices- dijo chan

es que no puedo, que tal si no siente lo mismo, que tal si se arruina nuestra amistad- dijo mylene

tu dile a mi me consta que shadow se muere por ti- dijo alice confiada

segura te dijo algo- preguntaba mylene

solo lo se- dijo alice

esta bien, en la noche le voy a decir- dijo mylene muy nerviosa

/mientras con los chicos/

de donde a donde?- preguntaba shun

les parece hasta donde esta la bandera roja- pregunto marucho

perfecto- dijo shadow

entonces vamos de una ves por las motos - dijo ren entusiasmado

-todos fueron por la moto, cuando ya estaba en el mar-

en sus marcas listos- decia marucho

fuera- dijo shadow

-todos arrancaron las motos acuaticas, la competencia iva reñida, en primer lugar iva shun pero lo rebaso ace dejandolo en segundo lugar-

adios perdedor- dijo shadow rebasando a shun

QUE RAYOS TENGO QUE GANAR- dijo shun aumentando velocidad

-en eso klaus revasa a lync, pero lync no se da cuenta y se cae de su moto, se hacerca baron-

estas bien lync- dijo baron

si no te preocupes- dijo lync subiendose a la moto

-en eso arranca la moto, dejando a baron solo-

QUUE TRAIDOR LYNC- grito baron

-tubo que arrancar su moto, en eso lo rebasa gus-

adios lento- grito gus

no me va a ganar- dijo baron aumentando de velocidad

-en eso en dan hace una vuelta, con su moto haciendo que ace perdiera el equilibro y se callera de la moto-

QUUE DAN TRAMPOSO- gritaba ace en el agua

/con las chicas/

esta reñida la competencia no lo creen?- dijo julie

si pero todos sabemos que el mejor es dan- dijo runo orgullosa

que te pasa claro que no es ace- dijo mira

ya las dos el mejor es mi ren- dijo fabia

ya todos sabemos que el mejor es shadow es bueno en ese deporte- dijo mylene sonrojada

QUEE?- dijieron todas

si que no les habia comentado?- pregunto mylene inocentemente

DAN GANALE AL IDIOTA DE SHADOW- gritaba runo

ACE TU PUEDES- grito mira

SHADOW DEMUESTRALES QUIEN MANDA- gritaba mylene

ya parde escandalosas- dijo fabia entre risas

/competencia/

en eso ren rebasa a shun salpicandolo con su moto

REEEEN TRAMPOSO- gritaba shun

/con las chicas/

QUEE REN REBASO A SHUN- dijo mira

REN GANA- grito fabia

y ahora quien es la escandalosa- dijo ayumi cruzada de brazos

/competencia/

en eso marucho aumenta de velocidad rebasando a klaus, lync baron y gus billy, los que ivan adelante era shadow shun ren ace dan, oh eso pensaba dan ya que se distrajo y lo rebaso marucho

QUE MARUCHO TRAIDOR MAL AMIGO- gritaba dan

llegaron hasta la bandera, el primero que llego fue shun ahora tenia que defender el titulo de ganador, llegando primero que todos a la orilla de la playa

/chicas/

gano shun pero falta ver si logra llegar a la orilla primero- dijo mylene

parece como si shun tubiera alguien que lo motivara verdad chicas- dijo julie entre risas

por que dices eso julie- dijo alice algo celosa

no nadamas- dijo julie

/competencia/

-de nuevo empezaron a arrancar las motos, y el primero que arranco fue shadow, el iva a la delantera de todos, cuando menos lo espera shun lo rebasa-

ADIOS LENTO- grito shun

-ace iva en cuarto lugar, pero pasa a quinto ya que lo rebaso keith, pero baron lo rebasa quedando keith en sexto lugar, dan iva en septimo-

*ya tengo hambre tengo que ganar esa competencia*-pensaba dan

-en eso dan acelera su moto, pero klaus hace una curva y salpica a dan haciendo que le perdiera el equilibrio. y termino en el agua dan, se vuelve a subir dan a la moto y arranca de nuevo ahora iva en el ultimo lugar-

si ya veo la orilla voy a ganar- dijo shun acelerando su moto

*rayos tengo que rebasar a shun*-pensaba ace

*no es justo voy en quinto lugar*- pensaba marucho

/chicas/

quien creen que gane chicas?- pregunto fabia

pues es logico shun- dijo alice

alice estas bien, tienes fiebre- dijo chan tocando la frente de alice

no por que?- pregunto alice curiosa

es que tu para que apoyes a shun esta raro- dijo chan entre risas

bueno es que etto nada olvidenlo- dijo alice muy ruborizada

*para que dije eso, que me esta pasando- pensaba alice

/competencia/

- el final de la competencia se hacercaba, hasta que el ganador fue **shun kazami**, quedo en segundo lugar ace, y tercero keith, todos regresaron las motos acuaticas y se fueron con las chicas-

oh chicos estubo buena la competencia- dijo julie abrazando a billy

si ee tengo que admitir que shun es un gran competidor- dijo shadow

oigan chicos no se ustedes pero yo tengo-dijo dan

HAMBRE- dijeron todos

es verdad yo tambien tengo hambre- dijo fabia recargada en ren

entoces como que quieren comer- dijo marucho

pues que tal unas hamburguesas- dijo shadow

o que tal una pizza- dijo ren agarrando a fabia de la cintura

bueno que tal si hoy las hamburguesas y mañana la pizza- dijo runo

si-todos

entonces nos vamos a cambiar chicos- dijo ayumi

ok las esperamos- dijieron los chicos

-todas las chicas se fueron al vestidor, para cambiarse se cambiaron y en el vestidor estaban hablando-

oye mylene ya casi es hora- dijo julie entre risas

ya lo se- dijo mylene muy nerviosa

tranquila- dijo alice

-salieron las chicas, y se fueron con los chicos, en la limosina de marucho, como se habian divertido mucho en la playa, entonces llegaron donde ivan a comprar las hamburguesas, las pidieron y se fueron a la casa de marucho, llego la limosina y todos se bajaron, entraron a la casa-

chicos a comer- dijo dan emocionado

si la verdad con la competencia si nos agarro hambre- dijo shun

-todos empezaron a comer, platicaban echaban relajo, molestaban a dan como siempre terminaron y se fueron a la sala-

shaadow puedo hablar con tigo- dijo mylene muy nerviosa

si claro que pasa?-dijo shadow preocupado

bueno aqui no que tal si vamos al jardin?- pregunto mylene ruborizada

si por que ahorita regresamos chicos- dijo shadow

-se fueron al jardin-

oigan y esos dos que se traen- dijo dan

no es obvio mylene le va a confesar sus sentimientos a shadow- dijo fabia

oh ya era hora- dijo keith

si haber que pasa- dijo julie

/mylene y shadow/

-estaban caminando en el jardin era una noche estrellada y se veia la luna hermosa-

am shadow a ti te gusta alguien?- pregunto mylene con nerviosismo

por por que preguntas mylene- dijo shadow nervioso

bueno es que...-dijo mylene

es que que?- pregunto shadow algo ancioso

tu tu bueno tu yo, los dos- dijo mylene muy nerviosa

que no te entiendo?- dijo shadow

es que tu me tu me- dijo mylen por obvia razon no podia decir la ultima palabra

-en eso shadow le pone un dedo en el labio de mylene y los dos se vieron a los ojos, y shadow sujeto a mylene de la cintura la inclino un poco y la beso, ella tenia los ojos abiertos de la imprecion hasta que los fue cerrando, el beso duro como 5 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire-

mylene quieres ser mi novia- dijo shadow mirandola a los ojos

si shadow - dijo mylene abrazando a shadow

_**TO BE CONITUED**_

_**DEJEN REVIESW**_

_**PD (EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP VA A SER UN KARAOKE NECESITO CANCIONES PORFA SI TIENEN UNA QUE LE QUEDE A SHUN Y ALICE DEJEN REVIEWS OK)**_


	17. Alice enferma

_**anteriormente leimos sobre una competencia de motos acuaticas y el ganador fue shun, enosolo falta joe y chan puede que cambie algo entre shun y alice y que de un giro inesperado asi que si quieren saber que va a pasar descubranlo acontinuación**_

- mylene y shadow son novios, ellos entraron a la sala y cuando vieron todos que venian agarrados de la mano dijieron-

YA ERA HORA- dijieron todos

al fin shadow- dijo keith abrazando a ayumi

ya ves te dije que si te quiere- dijo alice feliz

gracias chicos- dijo shadow algo sonrojado

-mylene por su parte estaba muy ruborizada y escondia su cara en el pecho de shadow-

ahi que tiernos- dijo julie emocionada

ahora solo faltan unas personitas- dijo ayumi

si verdad - dijo keith entre risas

bueno ya cambiamos de tema- dijo chan algo nerviosa

si ademas solo falta que le den un empujoncito a shun y alice- dijo dan entre risas

callate idiota- dijo shun muy sonrojado

a mi no me gusta shun- dijo alice algo ruborizada

no te gusta te encanta- dijo julie entre risas

JULIE- dijo alice muy ruborizada

bueno ya chicos ya es algo tarde- dijo marucho

si ya son las 2 de la mañana ya tengo sueño- dijo dan algo adormitado

bueno pues buenas noches chicos- dijo dan subiendo las escaleras

-todos se fueron a sus cuartos-

/en el cuarto de alice/

-alice se puso la pijama, y se acosto pero por alguna razon no podia dormir-

*que me pasa por que ultimamente solo pienso en*- en eso alice movio la cabeza

*que me pasa, se supone que lo odio*- pensaba alice

-alice se quedo dormida pensando en el pelinegro-

/en el cuarto de shun/

-el ya se habia puesto la pijama y se acuesta y el tambien no podia dormir-

*maldicion que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de alice*- pensaba shun

* es hermosa, su sonrisa, sus ojos que me ocurre*- pensaba shun y en sus mejillas aparecia un tono carmis

tienes que sacarte esos pensamientos- dijo shun

-y shun se queda dormido pensando en alice-

/al otro dia/

-todos se encontraban en la sala, solo faltaba alice -

oigan por que tarda tanto alice- dijo dan

no lo se ahi que ir a ver- dijo runo

amm chicos si quieren voy yo- dijo julie

ok-todos

/en el cuarto de alice/

-alice ya se habia levantado pero por alguna razon alice no queria bajar ya que toda la noche penso en cierto pelinegro, y sus mejillas estaban en un tono carmis, hasta que julie toca la puerta y alice abre-

alice ya todos te estan esperando- dijo julie

lo siento julie pero no voy a bajar- dijo alice sus mejillas estaba muy rojas

alice que te pasa- dijo julie preocupada

es que no me- en eso alice no termino de decir la frase ya que se habia desmayado

alice alice- dijo julie preocupada

-en eso julie corre y les dice a los chicos-

necesito ayuda alice se desmayo- dijo julie gritando

-todos se preocuparon pero mas shun y el fue el primero que subio-

vamos julie- dijo shun preocupado

-todos llegaron a a la habitacion de alice y shun la cargo y la recosto en la cama-

ahi que llamar a un doctor- dijo shun preocupado

ok ahorita lo llamo- dijo marucho

-marucho agarro el telefono que estaba en el cuarto y le llamo al doctor, despues de unos minutos llego, y paso el doctor-

bien que fue lo que le paso- dijo el doctor

solo se desmayo- dijo julie preocupada

bien vamos a checarle la temperatura- dijo el doctor y saco el termometro

-despues de unos minutos, lo reviso-

el problema es que tiene mucha fiebre- dijo el doctor

y que podemos hacer- pregunto dan

la señorita necesita reposo, le voy a dar unos antibioticos para que le baje la fiebre- dijo el doctor dandole una receta a marucho

bien -dijo marucho

-el doctor se fue, y marucho le ordeno a un mayordomo que fuera a comprar lo que decia en la receta-

oigan chicos como que mejor ahi que irnos para que descanse alice solo se quede uno- dijo dan

si tiene razon- dijo keith

yo creo que el mas indicado para cuidar a alice es, shun- dijo runo

tu que opinas shun- dijo shadow

si yo me quedo a cuidarla- dijo shun mirandola

-todos se fueron y quedo solo shun-

*que fragil y tierna se ve alice*- pensaba shun

-en eso shun se hacerca a la cama de alice y la sujeta de la mano, en eso se despierta alice -

aalice- dijo shun soltando la mano de ella muy sonrojado pero ella no lo dejo

shun- dijo alice entre cerrando los ojos

no hables necesitas descanso- dijo shun muy tierno

/mientras dan y los demas/

oigan como que shun se preocupo demasiado por alice- dijo dan

si aunque ultimamente algo les pasa a esos dos- dijo mylene de la mano de shadow

es obvio shun esta enamorado de alice y no lo admite- dijo klaus

al igual ella- dijo fabia

/mientras shun y alice/

shun no me dejes- dijo alice sujetando la mano de el

alice no sabes lo que dices- dijo shun muy sonrojado

-en eso entra marucho al cuarto de alice y le da las medicinas a shun y se va-

bien alice tienes que tomarte la medicina- dijo shun agarrando un frasco

esta bien- dijo alice algo debil

-le dio la medicina y se volvio a recostar en la cama

-shun se fue a sentar en un mueble que estaba el el cuarto-

shun- dijo alice

no te preocupes voy a estar aqui - dijo shun

/con los demas/

oigan ahi que cambiarle a shun para que pase a desayunar- dijo dan

bien si quieren yo tomo el lugar de shun- dijo ayumi

ok-todos

-ayumi fue al cuarto de alice y vio a shun en el mueble, y le hablo-

shun si quieres ve a desayunar y yo me quedo- dijo ayumi

no quiero despegarme de alice- dijo shun algo sonrojado

valla primo la quieres verdad- dijo ayumi

creo que a ti no te puedo mentir, pero estoy empezando a sentir algo profundo hacia ella- dijo shun

lo se ya me habia dado cuenta- dijo ayumi feliz

ve a desayunar no te preocupes yo la cuido- dijo ayumi

ok-dijo shun

- y shun se fue del cuarto de alice, y bajo a desayunar-

oye shun como sigue alice- dijo keith preocupado

pues hubo un momento en que se desperto, y despues le di la medicina y se volvio a dormir- dijo shun

ok-dijo keith

/en el cuarto de alice/

-ayumi estaba cuidando a alice, y alice empezo a hablar y mencionaba un nombre-

shun, shun- dijo alice dormida

valla tambien lo quieres- dijo ayumi

-alice despierta y ve a ayumi-

aayumi y shun- dijo alice

tranquila alice el bajo a desayunar- dijo ayumi

ayumi tengo mucho frio- dijo alice

que haber te voy a checar de nuevo la fiebre- dijo ayumi poniendole el termometro

-despues de un rato, le quita el termometro y lo ve-

parece que no te ah bajado la fiebre- dijo ayumi preocupada

-en eso ayumi va a decirle a los otros-

oigan chicos alice no se le ah bajado la fiebre- dijo ayumi

que?- dijo shun preocupado

voy a verla- dijo shun

-y subio al cuarto de alice-

alice por favor recuperate- dijo shun tocando la mejilla de ella

-y alice abrio los ojos y vio a shun-

shun yo te-dijo alice

no digas nada duerme- dijo shun algo sonrojado

-al poco rato alice se quedo dormida y shun se sento a un lado de la cama para contemplarla, en eso alice empieza a hablar-

te amo- dijo alice

*a a quien amas*- pensaba shun algo celoso

-todos los chicos se fueron turnando hasta que a alice le bajo la fiebre por completo-

bueno alice tienes que comer algo- dijo julie entrando con un plato de comida

gracias pero no tengo hambre- dijo alice

no nada tienes que recuperarte- dijo dan entrando al cuarto de alice

esta bien- dijo alice

-y le dieron el plato, y ella medio se termino todo -

oh por sierto tu principe azul no se te despego por nada- dijo julie

mi que?- pregunto alice algo ruborizada

si shun no se te despego de ti en un solo instante el estubo cuidandote - dijo dan

amm chicos puueden hablarle a shun- dijo alice nerviosa

ok nosotros le hablamos- dijieron dan y julie

-fueron a buscar a shun-

oye shun alice quiere hablar con tigo- dijo julie

ok- dijo shun

-shun fue al cuarto de alice, y paso-

amm para que me hablabas alice- dijo shun algo nervioso

puedes venir un momento- dijo alice nerviosa

a claro- dijo shun y se hacerco y se sento junto de ella

shun gracias por cuidarme- dijo alice muy ruborizada y sin mirarlo

no no ahi de que- dijo shun sonrojado

-en eso alice le da un beso en la mejilla a shun dejandolo al pobre muy sonrojado al igual que ella, y ella lo que hiso fue voltearse al otro lado de la cama y shun salio de su cuarto algo embobado-

/con shun/

* admito que estoy enamorado de alice*- pensaba shun tocandose la mejilla

/con alice/

* creo que me estoy enamorando de shun*- pensaba alice

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**AL RATO SUBO EL OTRO CAP QUE VA A SER EN EL KARAOKE **_

_**SALE DEJEN REVIEWS **_


	18. Karaoke algo nuevo surge

_**anteriormente leimos que alice se enfermo y shun la estubo cuidando como su angel guardian, ambos estan admitiendo sus sentimientos, se seguiran odiando o seran mas que amigos la verdad ni yo misma la se asi que si lo quieren saber descubranlo acontinuación**_

-al otro dia-

-todos bajaron a la sala, para desayunar-

hola alice que bueno que ya estas bien- dijo klaus

si gracias- dijo alice

y no va a ver ningun premio a tu principe- dijo julie entre risas

julie- dijo alice ruborizada

bueno chicos como phineas y ferb que vamos a hacer hoy- dijo lync entre risas

lync idiota- dijo shadow dandole un zape

auch por que a mi?- dijo lync

bueno ya chicos que vamos a hacer?- dijo runo

que elegi alice- dijo ace

pues que tal si vamos a la piscina- dijo alice

ok-todos

y despues- dijo dan

quiero ir a un **karaoke**- dijo alice

bueno ya esta decidido la piscina y alrato al karaoke- dijo marucho

-todos fueron a sus cuartos para cambiarse, despues salieron los chicos y las estaban esperando-

/cuarto de alice/

bien que me voy a poner- dijo alice viendo dos conjuntos en la cama

a necesito ayuda- dijo alice

-en eso alice salio del cuarto y fue al de julie-

/cuarto de julie/

kawai que linda me veo- dijo julie viendose en el espejo

-en eso alice toca la puerta y abrio julie-

hola alice todavia no te cambias- dijo julie cruzando los brazos

es que no se cual ponerme- dijo alice

oh este es un trabajo para mi- dijo julie

-y se fue con julie, ya entro en el cuarto de alice y vio los dos conjuntos-

haber esta falda no, este short color azul con esa pieza de traje de baño color blanca- dijo julie emocionada

queeeee no crees que es algo atrevido- dijo alice apenada

no claro que no, pontelo - dijo julie emocionada

ok- dijo alice entro al baño a cambiarse

-despues salio alice-

kyaaaaaaa mi obra de arte- dijo julie con estrellas en los ojos

vamos vamos con los chicos- dijo julie empujando a alice

pero julie- dijo alice

-en la sala-

por que tarda tanto julie y alice- dijo dan

no se julie se tarda como dos horas arreglandose pero alice no se- dijo runo

miren ahi viene julie- dijo ace

y alice- dijo dan

-bajaron las dos, pero alice se escondio detras de julie-

bien chicos preparense para ver mi obra maestra- dijo julie haciendose a un lado

Alice- todos

hola chicos- dijo alice nerviosa y ruborizada

te ves hermosa alice- dijo shun algo sonrojado

gra..acias shun- dijo alice ruborizada

*mmm asi que por eso el cambio de look *- pensaba julie

-todos fueron a la piscina y las chicas se recostaron en la silla mientras que los chicos estaban en la alberca-

aguuuua punga- dijo lync saltando a la alberca, mojando a todas las chicas

LYYYYNC- gritaron todas

lo siento- dijo lync entre risas

/con las chicas/

oye alice que fue eso- dijo runo

de que?- pregunto alice

pues tu actitud con shun- dijo mira

es que bueno despues de que se quedo a cuidarme creo que no es tan malo como pensaba- dijo alice algo ruborizada

si aja alice oh sera otra cosa- dijo mira divertida viendo la cara de alice

no claro que no- dijo alice muy roja

ok si tu lo dices- dijo fabia

/en la piscina/

oye runo ven a nadar el agua esta deliciosa- dijo dan nadando hacia atras

*se ve sexy dan*- pensaba runo y movio la cabeza

no gracias- dijo runo mordiendose el labio inferior

-en eso shun nada donde esta alice y se sale de la alberca, y alice lo vio y se sonrojo demasiado, hasta que habla shun-

alice ven- dijo shun sentado en la orilla de la alberca

no para que quieres que valla- dijo alice sentada en la silla

-en eso shun se hacerca donde esta alice y ella se pone nerviosa y shun agarra la mano de alice, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y la jala, a la hora que la jala shun la carga, y todos veian-

shun que haces bajame- dijo alice muy sonrojada por como la cargaba shun

quieres que te baje- dijo shun

si- dijo alice nerviosa

ok- dijo shun

-en eso shun avienta alice a la alberca y ella sale del agua-

shuuuun idiota- dijo alice

dijiste que te bajara pero no especificaste donde- dijo shun entre risas

-en eso fabia se levanta y va concuidado donde estaba shun para que no se diera cuenta y lo avienta al agua, todos muertos de risa-

valla parece que te hicieron la misma broma shun- dijo alice

ja que graciosa- dijo shun salpicandola

-pasaron un buen rato en la alberca, y despues fueron a comer todos se fueron a arreglar para ir al karaoke, todos bajaron y faltaba de nuevo alice-

y ahora por que tarda alice- dijo dan

quisas por que se quiere arreglar para una sierta persona- dijo shadow entre risas

haha que gracioso- dijo shun sonrojado

-en eso baja alice con un vestido strapless color rosado y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pero shun estaba de espalda en eso dan le dice que volteara-

oye shun ve como esta alice- dijo dan

-en eso shun voltea y ve alice con una cara de bobo enamorado-

* es una princesa*- pensaba shun

hola chicos que tal me veo- dijo alice dando una vuelta

te ves perfecta- dijo shun

gracias- dijo alice sonrojada

-todos se fueron al karaoke ya en el karaoke escogieron una mesa, habia un concurso de pareja para saber quien era los mejores cantando, la primera pareja en pasar fue dan y runo-

bien chicos a ustedes les toco **Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - dijo el dj**

-empezaron a cantar-

**DAN**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
**RUNO**

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
**dan:**

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a

**runo y dan**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

runo

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

dan

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

runo y dan

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

dan

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
runo

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

dan y runo

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... 

-todo el publico gritaba, la siguiente fue julie y le toco bad romance, despues siguio keith y ayumi les toco la de yo no me doy por vencido de luis fonsi, despues paso la de mylene y shadow, con la cancion de 4 minutes de madonna, billy no canto la ultima pareja fue shun y alice-

shun

me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas  
mas me callo y te marchas 

Alice

mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz de algun dia de no esconder las heridas  
que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.

shun y alice

me muero por abrazarte y que me abrases tan fuerte  
me muero por divertire y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho  
shun

hasta que el sol aparesca,me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que  
llegan a este pobre corazÃ³n , voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

alice

ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS Y VENCER ESAS TORMENTAS  
QUE NOS QUIERAN ABATIR CENTRAR EN TUS OJOS MI MIRADA

shun y alice

CANTAR CONTIGO AL ALBA , BESARNOS HASTA DESGASTARNOS NUESTROS LABIOS  
Y VER EN TU ROSTRO CADA DIA CRECER ESA SEMILLA 

oigan como que esa cancion les queda a la perfeccion no lo creen- dijo dan de la mano de runo

si verdad les queda como anillo al dedo- dijo ace

-todos pasaron a cantar despues se salieron y fueron a cenar, todos ivan platicando en la limosina mietras de ves en cuando shun miraba a alice y alice a shun, llegaron a la mansion de marucho y todos fueron a sus habitaciones menos shun y alice-

quieres dar una vuelta en el jardin- dijo shun nervioso

si claro- dijo alice nerviosa

-salieron al jardin, y empezaron a caminar y alice contemplaba la luna hasta que despues alice empezo a sentir frio y shun se quito el sueter que tenia y se lo puso y a la hora de que lo puso alice estaba muy nerviosa-

creo que ya nos estamos llevando bien no es asi- dijo shun

si - dijo alice ruborizada

entonces somos amigos- dijo shun estirando su mano

si amigos- dijo alice estirando tambien su mano

-cuando se agarran las manos sintieron como sus corazon empezaron a latir a mil por hora, y alice se empezaba ruborizarse y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del uno y del otro, hasta que se fueron hacercando, y dan vio desde su habitacion, y les hiso una broma-

OYEEE SHUN TE HABLA MARUCHO- dijo dan aguantandose la risa

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	19. joe y chan

_**anteriormente leimos que shun y alice por mero y se besan pero dan les hiso una broma si quieren saber que sucede descubranlo acontinuación**_

-shun y alice se metieron a la manción y no se volteaban a ver solo miraban cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos, subieron a las escaleras-

* vamos dile algo*- pensaba shun algo nervioso

- hasta que alice llego a su cuarto-

noches shun- dijo alice entrando rapido a su cuarto

/en el cuarto de alice/

-ella se recargo en la puerta y sus mejillas estaban muy ruborizadas y sus ojos tenian un brillo especial en eso alice puso su mano en su pecho y sintio como su corazón todavia latia muy rapido-

/con shun/

-el se recargo en la puerta del cuarto de alice, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, y en los ojos de shun tambien habia un brillo singular-

-hasta que ambos en distintas partes, dijieron una palabra especial-

shun y alice: te amo

-shun se fue a su cuarto, por parte de alice ella se puso la pijama y se fue a acostar, al otro dia, ya todos estaban en la sala como siempre esperando a que bajara chan julie-

oye joe cuando le vas a decir de tus sentimientos a chan?- dijo dan entre risas

a.a mi no me gusta- dijo joe sonrojado

si claro por eso te sonrojas- dijo keith

ya- dijo joe muy ruborzado

por que no le dices joe- dijo ayumi

si vamos animate- dijo alice

dile de una vez lo que sientes por ella- dijo mylene

se valiente- dijo shun

mira quien lo dice- dijo dan susurrando a shun

que chistoso kuso- dijo shun sonrojado leve

ESTA BIEN LE VOY A DECIR- dijo joe muy animado

ve de una vez- dijo marucho

OK-dijo joe subiendo las escaler

- joe sube las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de chan-

/cuarto de chan/

-ella salio de bañarse y se puso una toalla y salio ya que no se esperaba algo que iva a pasar-

-en eso joe llego pero no toco la puerta si no que entra al cuarto de chan y para su sopresa-

chan- dijo joe muy sonrojado ya que la vio con una simple toalla

joooeeee- dijo chan muy ruborizada y algo furiosa

lo lo siento lo siento- dijo joe saliendo del cuarto muy sonrojado

-y joe bajo corriendo muy rapido la escalera y todos se quedaron con cara de que paso-

joe que onda te batio- dijo shadow agarrando a mylene de la cintura

es que no no devi- dijo joe tartamudeando

que- dijo dan desesperado

no no devi de de- decia joe tartamudeando

YA DESTRABENLO- dijo baron enfadado

-en eso shun le da un golpe a joe-

gracias creo que lo necesitaba- dijo joe

si ahora dinos que paso- dijo shadow

/en el cuarto de chan/

por por que rayos entra sin tocar la puerta- dijo chan muy ruborizada y a la vez enojada

que le pasa al estupido de joe- dijo chan

/con joe y los demas/

es que no puedo decir lo que ocurrio- dijo joe muy sonrojado

ok- dijieron todos

-en eso que baja chan, con julie y chan ve a joe y le dedica una mirada fulminante que si las miradas mataran joe ya estaria muerto-

hola chicos- dijo julie con voz chillona

hola chicos, hola joe- dijo chan

chan- dijo joe algo nervioso

bueno chicos por que no vamos a desayunar- dijo mira

si vamos- dijo ace

-dejaron a joe y chan solos en la sala-

amm etto quieres salir- dijo joe

por que no- dijo chan algo fria

*piensa lo peor de mi*- pensaba joe

-salieron al jardin, y caminaron un rato sin hablar, hasta que llegan donde estaba una banquita y se sientan-

amm chan te pido una disculpa por lo de hace rato- dijo joe avergonzado

esta bien- dijo chan algo sorprendida

espero que no pienses lo peor de mi- dijo joe con una mirada que derretia a cualquiera

no por que yo te amo- dijo chan en eso chan se tapa la boca, y sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse de un tono carmis

sabes te vez linda sonrojada- dijo joe algo nervioso por lo que le dijo chan

-en eso chan baja su cabeza, y joe la toma de la barbilla y la besa, y chan se soprende ante el beso de joe-

poor por que me - dijo chan tartamudeando

por que yo yo te te - dijo joe nervioso

eestas no es de tus broomas verdad joe- dijo chan ilucionada

no tontita claro que no yo te amo, te amo si no te lo dije antes es poor que me sentia muy nervioso cada ves que estaba a tu lado- dijo joe muy sonrojado

chan-lee quieres ser mi novia- dijo joe susurrandole al odio

- dijo chan abrazandalo

/con los demas/

oigan creen que si le valla a decir joe lo que siente por chan- dijo fabia

pues yo digo que si- dijo julie

como que ya se tardaron no lo creen chicos- dijo dan con tono de picardia

eso es algo bueno no- dijo ace llevandose a la boca un pedazo de fruta

si ya nadamas faltarian dos personitas- dijo julie entre risas

-en eso a shun se le atora el desayuno por el comentario de julie, y alice se ponia muy ruborizada-

viejo- dijo shadow y le da un golpe en la espalda haciendo que pasara el bocado de shun

gracias shadow- dijo shun

ok no hay problem- dijo shadow

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	20. La botella

_**anteriormente leimos que shun y alice son amigos, oh quieren ser mas que amigos jeje, joe y chan son novios si quieren saber que pasa descubranlo acontinuación-**_

- en el cap anterior los chicos estaban desayunando y julie dijo un comentario hacerca de shun y alice haciendo que el se le atorara un pedazo de fruta y a alice se tornaran sus mejillas en un tono carmis-

oigan chicos que vamos a hacer- dijo ren

no se que tal si ponemos un karaoke, o jugamos a la botella- dijo mira divertida

karaoke, la botella- dijieron todos

haber chicos quien quiere karaoke- dijo marucho

-levanto la mano, dan runo, shun alice- para karaoke

ni modo chicos gano la mayoria, a jugar la botella- dijo mira entusiasmada

-en eso todos van a la sala y marucho trae la botella y todos se sientan-

bueno quien empieza- dijo mira

yo- dijo ren

ok gira la botella ren- dijo ace

-ren giro la botella y toco-

**shun manda a dan**- dijo ren divertido

haber que quieres verdad o castigo- dijo shun sonriendo (o_o esta sonriendo)

*si digo verdad me va a preguntar algo de runo*- pensaba dan

entonces dan?- pregunto shun

castigo- dijo dan

-todos fueron en bolita, a planear el castigo de dan-

haber que dan le baile a runo muy sexy- susurro julie

QUEEEE NO ME REUSO- dijo runo muy ruborizada

ya se que baile la macarena- susurro mylene

NOOO LO ANTERIOR- dijieron todos- runo

no mejor el que dijo mylene- dijo runo muy nerviosa

no decidido ese es el castigo de dan- dijo shun con una sonrisa malevola

shun no te conocia ese lado tuyo- dijo alice muy de cerca haciendo que shun se sonrojara

ya ya ves- dijo shun muy rojo

y que cancion- pregunto shadow

ya se cual la de baby one more time- dijo julie

ok la tienes marucho- pregunto ace

si- dijo marucho con una risa malevola

-todos volvieron donde estaba dan resigando esperando su castigo-

bien dan tu castigo es hacerle un stripers a runo- dijo shun con un aula maligna

QUEEEEE NO NO NO ME REUSO- dijo dan moviendo la cabeza

ni modo escogiste castigo ahora te aguantas- dijo mira divertida

ei runo que suertuda- dijo mylene entre risas

ha ha que graciosos- dijo runo muy apenada

ya chicos la cancion va a empezar- dijo marucho

ei traiganle una silla a runo- dijo keith entre risas

-le traijieron la silla y la obligaron a sentarse-

**-empieza la cancion baby one more time-**

-dan empieza a bailar y todos muertos de risa, en eso dan se hacerca a runo y le baila y ella estaba mega hiper roja y les dedicaba una mirada fulminante a los demas-

ya chicos- decia dan bailando

ya falta poco- dijo shadow muriendose de risa

ya con eso- dijo shun secandose los ojos

- entonces pararon la musica, antes de desatar a runo los chicos hicieron que jurara que no les iva a pasar nada a la hora de desatarla-

entonces prometes que no nos vas a hacer nada- dijo ace

lo prometo- dijo runo algo sonrojada

ok- dijo ace

-la desamarraron y fueron a sentarse-

bien a seguir con la divercion- dijo billy

ok, dan te toca girarla- dijo mylene

ok- agarra dan la botella y la gira-

-todos nerviosos ya que rogaban que no les tocara, en eso se detiene la botella con-

**mira manda a keith- dijo dan con un aura maligna**

bien keith no ahi compacion- dijo mira

-en eso keith se cae estilo anime, se levanta-

bien que quieres castigo o verdad- dijo mira con una sonrisa malvada

* no que me toque como un castigo de dan, paso mejor verdad*- pensaba keith

keith- pregunto mira

ok escojo verdad- dijo keith resignado

-todos se hicieron bolita, y ayumi estaba algo nerviosa-

bien como que le pregunto a keith- dijo mira

ya se- dijo ace

haber dime- dijo mira

-entonces ace le susurra a mira, lo que le iva preguntar a keith-

ok decidido- dijo mira

-todos fueron donde estaba keith-

bien keith ya tengo tu pregunta- dijo mira con un aura maligna

* que vas a preguntar/ pensaba keith*

alguna ves te ha pasado por la mente que tu y ayumi bueno ya sabes eso- dijo mira entre risas

- por la pregunta que hiso mira keith se puso muuy rojo al igual que ayumi, y shun le dedico una mirada fulminante a keith-

no, no ,no- dijo keith muy rojo y nervioso

ok ya entendimos- dijo ace entre risas

-en eso shun pasa por donde esta keith y le dice-

mas te vale- dijo shun susurrandole para que no escucharan los demas

bien keith gira la botella- dijo ayumi nerviosa

-keith giro la botella y se detubo en-

**julie manda a alice- **gritaron todos

-en eso a julie se le puso una sonrisa en su rostro y a alice tenia una cara de miedo-

bien chicos ahi que elegir el castigo- dijo julie muy sonriente

-todos se hicieron bolita-

y bien que cosa le ponemos a alice- dijo dan sonriendo

ei shun salte- dijo ace entre risas

quee pero por que- dijo shun algo nervioso

-en eso shadow saca a shun-

bien ya se- dijo julie sonriendo

que alice le de un beso muy apasionado a shun- dijo julie con un tono picaro

si- todos

-volvieron todos, donde estaba alice y mylene fue por shadow y shun que estaban platicando-

bien alice ya tenemos tu castigo- dijo julie con una mirada malevola

cu..ual- dijo alice con miedo

QUE BESES A SHUN- gritaron todos

sya: QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE- los dos extras rojos

ya lo sabes- dijo mira divertida

es mas va a ver privacidad- dijo julie guiño un ojo a marucho

chicos vamos desalojando- dijo julie moviendo a los demas

ok- dijieron todos

- dejaron a los dos solos y muy sonrojados-

sa..abes no no es necesario- dijo shun nervioso

aademas no nos vaan a veer- dijo alice nerviosa

-los demas habian ido a un cuarto-

marucho prende la camara de seguridad donde esta shun y alice- dijo julie

ok- dijo marucho encendiendola

-se encencidio la camara y en la tele aparece la imagen de alice y shun y todos estaban viendo, y comiendo palomitas-

/con alice y shun/

*vamos besala*- pensaba shun

* alice te mueres por besar a shun*- pensaba alice

-los dos se veian a los ojos, en eso se estaban hacercando, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas,-

/en el cuarto/

YA BESALO ALICE- grito dan

callate idiota nos van a escuchar- dijo runo

creo que- dijo mira

/con shun y alice/

si privacidad a eso se le llama privacidad- dijo shun ya que se habia dado cuenta de la camara

/en el cuarto/

ya se dio cuenta- dijo ace

/con shun y alice/

chicos bajen ahora- dijo shun

-bajaron todos ,-

/con dan y los demas/

pues ya que, vamos a seguir jugando - dijo runo

alice te toca girar la botella- dijo ace

* me salve*- pensaba alice

-en eso gira la botella y-

**mylene manda a ayumi- dijo marucho**

ok ayumi verdad o castigo- dijo mylene

verdad- dijo ayumi espantada

-todos se hicieron bolita-

bien que quieren saber de ayumi- dijo mylene

ya se- dijo klaus

-en eso klaus le susurra al odio lo que le iva a preguntar a ayumi-

ok eso es perfecto te dejo con la duda verdad- dijo mylene entre risas

si- dijo klaus

-fueron donde estaba ayumi y le dijo mylene-

bien esta es tu pregunta contesta con sinceridad- dijo mylene

ok- dijo ayumi

bien que fue lo que pensaste, cuando conociste a keith la verdad- dijo mylene

esta bien- suspiro ayumi- les dire

cuando conoci a keith, como se me quedaba mirando pense que era un pervertido,- dijo ayumi apenada

-en eso keith se cae estilo anime y todos se rien-

jajajaja tenia razon- dijo fabia

igual yo- dijo klaus

-se levanta keith-

*que esa fue la primera impresion*- pensaba keith

- pasaron todos y despues pusieron karaoke, todos se la pasaron estupendo-

/al otro día/

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	21. una cita inolvidable parte I

_**anteriormente leimos que los chicos jugaron a la botella y despues al karaoke y valla que se divirtieron bastante, asi que si quieren saber que va a pasar descubranlo acontinuación**_

/ al otro día/

todos los chicos se reuniron en el comedor y como siempre dan era un pozo sin fondo, pero faltaban dos personitas-

oigan shun y alice- dijo dan comiendose casi todo

oye dan dejanos algo- dijo billy entre risas

ellos fueron a dar una vuelta al jardin- dijo mylene

como que a esos dos les falta que le den un empujoncito- dijo julie con voz chillona

valla quien los viera primero que se odiaban y ahora son amigos- dijo mira

pero quieren ser mas que amigos- dijo klaus

asi que vamos a ayudarlos- dijo julie con una sonrisa

julie que vas a hacer- dijo runo

ya veras- dijo julie

/en el jardin/

- shun y alice estaban caminando

valla esto es raro no lo crees- dijo shun

si al principio nos odiabamos y ve ahora- dijo alice nerviosa

ahora somos amigos- dijo shun

si verdad- dijo alice * quisiera ser mas que tu amiga shun*

alice te...te gustaria sa..lir con mi..go- dijo shun muy nervioso y con un leve sonrojo

- ante esas palabras alice se sorprendio y se ruborizo-

* me esta invitando a salir*- pensaba alice

alice- dijo shun algo nervioso

si.i- dijo alice muy nerviosa

a las 8 te parece- dijo shun mas nervioso

si- dijo alice sin mirarlo ya que estaba muy sonrojada

* si acepto*- pensaba shun

/ con dan y los demas/

como si shun le pidiera en este instante a alice que saliera con el- dijo joe

- en eso entra shun y alice algo sonrojados y todos se les quedaron viendo-

ayumi me acompañas al cuarto- dijo alice muy sonrojada

claro- dijo ayumi

- entonces ayumi fue con alice a su cuarto y los demas se quedaron en la sala-

oye que le hiciste a alice- dijo keith entre risas

na..da- dijo shun nervioso

acaso la invitaste a salir y ella acepto- dijo julie con voz chillona

- parece que julie le atino al clavo ya que shun se sonrojo demasiado-

QUEEEEEEEEE INVITASTE A ALICE A SALIIIIIR- gritaron todos

ha le atine- dijo julie sonriendo

/ en el cuarto de alice/

quee encerio te invito a salir- dijo ayumi muy emocionada

si- dijo alice muy sonrojada

que sentiste cuando te dijo- dijo ayumi que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama

mi corazon empezo a latir muy rapido- dijo alice

/ con dan y los demas/

encerio shun la invitaste - dijo shadow todavia sorprendido

si..i- dijo shun algo nervioso

no puedo creerlo shun kazami nervioso- dijo dan entre risas

no les hagas caso shuny yo te ayudo- dijo julie

a que hora es la cita- dijo otra ves julie

a las 8- dijo shun tratando de ocultar sus nervios

ahi mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo julie

y todos vamos a ayudar- dijo mira

mira todoos- dijo ace

si ace todos- dijo mira con una mirada asesina

si..i todos- dijo ace con miedo

bien primero shun donde la vas a llevar- dijo julie emocionada

no se tal ves un restaurante- dijo shun

que un restaurante algo original- dijo julie

ya se que tal la playa- dijo mira

si la playa es perfecta para que se de el romance- dijo julie con brillos en los ojos

- en eso shun trago saliva-

roo..mance- dijo shun muy nervioso

si claro el romance se da perfecto para que te le declares a alice- dijo mira emocionada

/dan y los otros chicos/

pobre shun con mira y julie lo van a acabar- dijo joe entre risas

/ con alice/

a que hora es su cita- dijo ayumi

a las 8- dijo alice

/ con shun julie y mira/

espera declararme a alice- dijo shun aun mas nervioso

si que no te gusta- dijo julie con una mirada picara

que que a..a mi me gusta a..alice- dijo shun

claro es obvio- dijo mira cruzando los brazos

los dos son obvios- dijo julie

los dos- dijo shun sorprendido

sus actitudes son vastante obvias, las miradas cuando pasaron al karaoke- dijo julie entre risas

ya ya entendi- dijo shun algo serio

y bien te le vas a declara o no- dijo mira mirandolo desafiadamente a shun

si es mi oportunidad- dijo shun algo sonrojado

bien entonces vete a arreglar, y dejanos a nosotros lo demas- dijo julie

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	22. una cita inolvidable parte II

pero julie es muy temprano- dijo shun

temprano son las 12, faltan muchas cosas que hacer- dijo julie algo histerica

CHICOS NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA- dijo mira

ok- todos

pero hermanita no grites si- dijo keith con tono serio

bien que vamos a hacer- dijo fabia

bueno haber, shun tu vete a arreglar- dijo julie

pero...- dijo shun

AHORAA- grito julie

ok ok- dijo shun

* * *

- shun se va a su cuarto-

bien runo tu que atiendes un restaurante nos puedes ayudar con la cena- dijo julie emocionada

parece como si fuera su cita- susurro dan a runo

si verdad- dijo runo

runo- dijo julie

a si claro yo me encargo de la cena- dijo runo resignada

ok entonces runo escoge quienes te van a ayudar- dijo julie

ok, es dan, shadow, keith, mylene- dijo runo

* * *

- y los ya mencionados, pusieron caras de pocos amigos, y una mirada fulminante a julie-

bueno mira escribe- dijo julie con un tono de mando

oye cuando me volvi tu asistente - dijo mira con tono de burla

mira- dijo julie

ok jefa, ya escribo- dijo mira sacando una pequeña libreta

ok ya esta el primer equipo- dijo julie

ok chicos vamos a la cocina- dijo runo

ok- dijieron los chicos

bien ahora queda ace, lync, baron, billy, klaus, ren, fabia,ayumi, marucho- dijo mira

ok klaus, donde esta klaus- dijo julie buscando a klaus

a qui estoy- dijo klaus apareciendo detras de julie

ahhhhhhhhh me espantaste- grito julie

lo siento no fue mi intencion- dijo klaus

bien tu vas a la cocina - dijo mira

si exacto- dijo julie

pero.. pero ya ahi muchos- dijo klaus buscando una excusa

no nada vas- dijo julie

ok- dijo klaus resignado

* * *

- mientras alice estaba en su cuarto buscando un vestido, y shun por su parte estaba mas nervioso-

ok ahora para lo de la ropa de shun , vas tu mira con fabia- dijo julie con voz de mando

esta bien- dijieron ambas

y de alice- dijo fabia

pues ayumi y yo- dijo julie sonriendo

oigan todavia falta ace, marucho, billy, lync, ren baron a ellos que les van a dar- grito dan desde la cocina

tu a lo tuyo dan - dijo ren en tono de burla

haber ren, ace, lync , baron ustedes van a ir a comprar las cosas que necesite runo- dijo mira

si claro- dijo ace de mal modo

algun problema ace- dijo mira con un aura maligna

no..no ninguno- dijo ace

ayumi - dijo mira

si - dijo ayumi

tu como eres amiga de alice has de saber, cuales son sus hobbies, entre otras cosas- dijo julie

si asi es- dijo ayumi

bien dacelas a mira- dijo julie

ok- dijo ayumi

* * *

**yo: que tal lo siento por no subir caps, es que estaba haciendo algo importante**

**shun: si claro importante tsuki-chan estabas platicando bien a gusto con ese perdedor de anubias**

**yo: oye calmado no te a echo nada- (sakando una katana)**

**shun: VES HASTA LO DEFIENDES**

**yo: que quieres que haga, es guapo, mas fuerte que tu, sexy **

**shun: ya entendi u.u**

**anubias: hola tsuki-sama**

**yo: kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa anubias - lo abrazo**

**shun: a este quien lo invito**

**yo algun problema shun- dije yo**

**no no ninguno- dijo shun**

**yo: n.n**

**yo: anubias nos harias el honor - aun abrazandolo**

**anubias: si claro dejen reviews arigato**


	23. nervios

**yo: aqui la tercera parte de - en eso me interrumpen**

**shun: valla hasta que dejas de hablar de esa copia barata**

**yo: eh copia barata? quien?**

**shun: pues quien mas el tarado de anubias**

**yo: shun kazami estas muertoooooo - saco mi katana-**

**anubias: hola tsuki-sama- entra sonriendo**

**yo: ahhhhh anubias- dejo la katana y lo abrazo-**

**shun: * me salve* pero que bipolar primero me iva a matar con esa katana y ahora muy abrazada de anubias ¿que se traera con ese?**

**anubias: oye tsuki cuando voy a salir en un fanfic- dijo muy seductor**

**yo: pronto - ruborizada**

**shun: si aja oigan sigo aqui**

**ayt: si ya lo sabemos **

**shun: u.u que mas da dejen sus- interrumpido**

**yo: a kazami anubias lo va a decir- dije sonriendo**

**shun: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POR QUE EL SIEMPRE- molesto**

**yo: algun problema kazami- dije con mi katana al estilo sasuke**

**shun: no no ninguno**

**yo: anubias nos haces el favor**

**anubias: claro linda, acontinuación del odio al amor ahi un paso ¿cual sera? dejen reviews arigato**

**yo: que lindo lo dices**

**shun: u.u**

**anubias n.n**

* * *

- entonces ayumi fue con mira, a darle todos los hobbies y mira anotando y julie muy histerica-

oye julie yo que voy a hacer- dijo marucho a un lado de julie

a maruchito tu te vas a encargar de la musica, con ayuda de billy- dijo julie

pero linda yo- dijo billy con un animo de aquellos

nada de peros ok- dijo julie mirandolo muy feo

ok- dijo billy resignado

ahora fabia y mira vallan con shun para ayudarlo- dijo julie

ok- dijieron ambas

* * *

- fabia y mira fueron a ayudar a shun y solo quedaron ayumi y julie-

* * *

bien ayumi vamos a ayudarle a alice- dijo julie

si- dijo ayumi

* * *

- fueron ayumi y julie al cuarto de alice, ellas llegaron y julie casi le da un infarto a la pobre-

queee alice no te has arreglado- dijo julie muy histerica

es que no se que ponerme- dijo alice muy timida

bien metete a bañar nosotros arreglamos lo de tu ropa- dijo ayumi

ok- dijo alice

* * *

- fue alice y agarro la toalla y se metio a bañar, mientras que julie y ayumi veian lo de los vestidos-

* * *

/ mientras que mira y fabia se dirigian al cuarto de shun, tocaron y shun les abrio/

pasen chicas- dijo shun algo nervioso

- las dos se voltearon muy rojas y shun no entendia por que hasta que mira hablo-

shun po..nte una playera- dijo mira muy roja

que pasa no han visto a un chico sin playera- dijo shun algo divertido al ver las caras de mira y fabia

ya esta bien ahorita me la pongo, eso es apenas te imaginas que en vez de mi hubiera sido ace o ren- dijo shun

* * *

- lo que dijo shun hiso que las chicas se pusieran muy rojas mas de lo que ya estaban-

ya deja de decir esas cosas- dijo fabia muy ruborizada

ok- dijo shun

- en eso shun va y se pone una playera, y va con las chicas-

ya pueden entrar- dijo shun

ok- dijieron ambas

- fabia y mira se voltearon y entraron a la habitación-

ok que te piensas poner traje o smoking- dijo fabia

pues no se talves smoking- dijo shun

no te queda mejor el traje- dijo mira

ok- dijo shun

* * *

/ mientras en el cuarto de alice, ellas ya habian escogido el vestido, y alice sale del baño con una bata/

bien aqui esta lo que te vas a llevar- dijo julie

encerio- dijo alice mirando el vestido

si, el rojo te queda bien,ademas es el rojo del amor y la pasion- dijo mira entre risas

mi...ra que cosas dices- dijo alice muy ruborizada

bien sientante te vamos a hacer el manicure- dijo julie

ok- dijo alice

- alice se sienta y empiezan a hacerle el manicure, terminaron y ayumi le empezo a pintar las uñas de color rojo-

bien el maquillaje - dijo julie sacando su estuche de sombras

* * *

/ con shun/

bien metete a bañar en lo que nosotros vemos lo del traje- dijo fabia

ok- dijo shun

- va y saca una toalla y se mete al baño, mientras que las dos buscaban la ropa adecuada para la ocasion-

* * *

**yo: bien hasta aqui jeje**

**shun: si pero estoy nervioso sabes**

**yo: encerio bueno pues suerte**

**anubias: hola chicos**

**yo: hola anubias- dije sonriendo**

**shun: otra ves tu **

**anubias: pero que genio shun**

**yo: no le hagas caso anubias**

**anubias: oye tsuki-sama quien es mas guapo kazami o yo?**

**shun: obvio que tsuki va a decir que- lo interrumpo**

**yo: tu anubias**

**shun: queeee no exigo votacion**

**yo: ok entonces que empieze la votacion, quien creen que es mas guapo shun o anubias**

**anubias: a si que dejen reviews con sus votos**


	24. una cita inolvidable parte III

- ya todo estaba listo para la cita, shun traia un traje color negro y esperaba a alice en la escalera, **(tipo jack y rouse del titanic XDD)** alice baja -

* * *

shun ya estoy lista- dijo alice

- ella traia un vestido no muy esponjado color rojo, su cabello lo traia rizado-

te ves hermosa- dijo shun

- alice y shun salieron de la mancion de marucho mientras los otros veian desde la cocina y julie tenia ganas de saltar de la emocion-

oigan dan y runo donde estan- dijo julie

ellos se fueron a la playa- dijo marucho

* * *

- shun y alice llegaron a la playa y shun como todo un caballero bajo primero y abrio la puerta de alice-

shun esto es hermoso- dijo alice

- el lugar donde estaban constaba de una mesa arreglada y alrededor de ella estaba un circulo de petalos color rojo y velas, todo era perfecto la noche calida el cielo lleno de estrellas, y la luna preciosa-

gracias- dijo shun nervioso

- ambos se sentaron y aparecieron dos personas bastantes conocidas era nadamenos que dan y runo que estaban vestidos como meceros-

dan, runo que hacen- dijo alice curiosa

señorita estaremos a cargo, de la cena asi que disfruten la velada- dijo dan y guiño un ojo a alice y ella solo sonrio

bien - dijo runo sirviendo la cena- disfruten la cena

ahora les ofrecemos una botella de champaña- dijo dan mostrando la botella

- y shun destapo la botella y sirvio las dos copas-

shun yo no estoy acostumbrada- dijo alice timida

no te preocupes - dijo shun dandole la copa de champaña

* * *

- todo era perfecto, el romance estaba en el aire ambos se miraban a los ojos y tenian un brillo especial, terminaron la cena y shun se levanto y le dijo a alice-

alice quieres bailar- dijo shun dandole la mano

pero no ahi musica- dijo alice muy ruborizada

eso se puede arreglar- dijo shun

- de la nada se empezo a escuchar una musica que a alice le gustaba demasiado y era la de blue moon-

- alice se paro de la silla y le dio la mano caminaron y shun la tomo de la cintura apegandola mas a su cuerpo y ella se ruborizo por parte de ella puso sus brazos en el cuello de shun entrelazando sus manos y empezaron a bailar muy juntos-

* * *

/ mientras con dan y runo/

parece que todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion- susurro dan

si asi es creo que ya no hacemos falta aqui- dijo runo

asi es ven acompañame- dijo dan agarrando la mano de runo

a donde quieres ir- dijo runo ruborizada por tal acto de dan

acompañame- dijo dan mirandola a los ojos

esta bien- dijo runo

- en eso dan y runo se fueron a caminar alejandose de alice y shun-

* * *

/ con shun y alice/

- alice estaba muy ruborizada al igual que shun, ella tenia su cabeza en el pecho de shun hasta que shun toma a alice de la barbilla haciendo que alice mirara esos ojos ambar y de una manera shun se fue hacercando a alice y ella sintio la necesidad de hacercarse tambien hasta que ambos se besaron un beso lento, y con mucho amor el beso duro hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, cuando se separaron ambos estaban completamente rojos y shun abrazo a alice y le susurro al odio-

alice quieres ser mi novia- dijo shun

- por lo que le dijo shun alice se quedo en estado de shock y shun se puso mas nervioso-

alice esta bien si no quie..- pero shun fue interrumpido ya que alice lo beso de nuevo

eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo alice ruborizada

si- dijo shun sujetando a alice de la cintura

* * *

/ con dan y runo/

- dan se sienta en la arena y runo tambien ambos sentados, en eso dan abrazo a runo y ella estaba completamente ruborizada-

parece que te afecto estar con shun y alice- dijo runo muy ruborizada

es que me di cuenta de algo- dijo dan mientras abrazaba a runo

de que - dijo runo que estaba en el hombro de dan y el sonrojado

que te AMO y no se que haria si te pasara algo- dijo dan muy sonrojado

dan yo tambien te amo y tambien no se que haria si te perdiera- dijo runo muy ruborizada y besa a dan

* * *

/ con los demas chicos/

oigan como les estara llendo a alice y shun- dijo fabia que estaba abrazada a ren

pues yo digo que bien- dijo julie emocionada en eso julie se monta en billy

oye julie se que estas emocionada pero te podrias bajar- dijo billy

ok- dijo julie

oigan keith y ayumi donde estan- dijo baron algo curioso

deberas estos se desaparecieron - dijo fabia con mirada picara

ha no creo que hagan nada malo- dijo shadow que abrazaba a mylene

si no pobre keith, en que lio se meteria mas por que es prima de shun- dijo ren

oigan es mi hermano no creo que haga nada malo - dijo mira defendiendolo

* * *

/ con keith y ayumi/

- ellos estaban en el jardin caminando de la mano hasta que keith hablo-

ayumi estas feliz con migo- dijo keith

si claro te amo keith sabes nunca imagine que al mudarme a japon encontraria a mi verdadero amor- dijo ayumi que estaba abrazada a keith

ayumi te amo- dijo keith besandola

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS **_


	25. preparandose para la lunada

- todo fue perfecto en la cita de alice y shun, por lo visto en el aire habia romance ya que todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, shun y alice llegaron a la mancion de marucho cuando entraron vieron que todos estaban dormidos en la sala, lo mas chistoso era que dan hablaba dormido

* * *

si dame mas comida mami-

no no runo dame la comida -

* * *

- shun y alice soltaron unas risitas y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, al otro día todos despertaron menos dan que estaba abrazando un cojin

si mami tengo hambre-

oigan pobre de runo su restaurante va a ir a la quiebra con este pozo sin fondo- dijo keith entre risas

ha ha que graciosos- dijo runo ruborizada

oigan chicos hoy es nuestro ultimo día- dijo runo y empezo a llorar y billy la consolaba

si es cierto pasado mañana nos regresamos a japon- dijo mylene algo triste

chicos no ahi que ponerse triste mejor disfrutemos este dia- dijo ren

si pero primero ahi que despertar al perezoso de dan- dijo shadow

pues eso lo hara cierta chica peliazul verdad- dijo julie entre risas

si tienes que darle un beso al bello durmiente- dijo klaus entre risas

bueno chicos aqui estorbamos asi que cada quien a su cuarto- dijo mylene entre risas

si vamos chicos- dijo marucho

* * *

- se van los chicos dejando a dan y runo solos era raro estar con el aunque lo amaba siempre la desesperaba, en eso runo se hacerca a dan y lo empieza a mover pero no despertaba y lo mueve mas rapido haciendo que dan se callera encima de runo y provocando que dan besara a runo entonces dan abrio los ojos y runo estaba muy ruborizada hasta que dan se para y ayuda a runo

* * *

/ mientras con alice y shun/

hola alice buenos dias- dijo shun que estaba en el pasillo

hola shun buenos dias- dijo alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla a shun

- shun toma alice de la cintura y la pega mas a su cuerpo haciendo que ella se sonrojara demasiado hasta que escucharon unas voces

que tierna pareja- dijo fabia entre risas

si ee mira quien los viera- dijo ren con una mirada picara

que tiene tengo a la novia mas linda- dijo shun abrazando a alice de la cintura

shun- dijo alice muy ruborizada por como la abrazaba el pelinegro

bien mejor vajemos- dijo ren

si- dijo shun

* * *

- bajaron todos a la sala y pasaron al comedor entonces a julie se le ocurrio una idea

oigan chicos ya que es nuestro ultimo dia por que no vamos a la playa a hacer una lunada-

me parece perfecto julie- dijeron todos

julie hasta que pensastes- dijo runo entre risas

ha ha ha que graciosa - dijo julie

_**TO BE CONTINUED DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	26. La lunada

**yo: bien aqui el final del odio al amor hay un solo paso T_T**

**shun: ya tranquila tsuki**

**yo: tranquila saber que ya llego a su fin esta historia **

**shun: sabes estas algo nostalgica**

**yo: callate kazami**

**shun: bien gracias por sus reviews GRACIAS A SAKARI-SAN, TSUBASA KAZAMI, SORA-TSUKI13, BAT-765, ALICE DARKUS VIF, ISA KAZAMI, REX KAZAMI, ROXY-GEHABICH, ALICEXXSHUN, HINATA GEHABICH**

**anubias: YUKIKO FUJIZAKE, KONAN-ROIA, ANDREA GEHABICH, AZUSA- HAWAKO, XNEKO-ALICEX, ALICELOVE001, SHUN K75**

**yo: bien aqui el cap TT_TT**

**anubias: por cierto tsuki no tienes que decir algo**

**yo: si ahora que recuerdo el cap final se divide en dos partes gracias por sus reviews**

**chicos bakugan: GRACIAS!**

* * *

- bajaron todos a la sala y pasaron al comedor entonces a julie se le ocurrio una idea

oigan chicos ya que es nuestro ultimo dia por que no vamos a la playa a hacer una lunada-

me parece perfecto julie- dijeron todos

julie hasta que pensastes- dijo runo entre risas

ha ha ha que graciosa - dijo julie

* * *

- mas tarde, despues los chicos se fueron a la alberca y estubieron un gran rato, ayumi y keith estaban muy acarameladitos

bien decidido nos vamos a la playa- dijo dan entusiasmado levantandose de la silla

si dan pero sientate- dijo runo agarrandolo de la playera y lo jalo

entonces nosotros vamos a comprar las cosas- dijo ace que estaba sentado en la silla y con sus manos en la nuca

y nosotras- dijo julie con voz chillona

ustedes arreglen lo de mas- dijo shun que se paraba de la silla

ok- dijeron todas

amm chicos yo no puedo- dijo keith nervioso

por que- pregunto billy algo curioso

lo que pasa es que le prometi a ayumi que la llevaria a dar una vuelta- dijo el

ok no te preocupes- dijo shun- pero no te propases con ella

QUEE YO NO SOY PERVERTIDO- grito keith muy sonrojado y las chicas miraron a keith y ayumi, ambos muy rojos

bueno ya ok vamos por las cosas- dijo marucho

hai- dijeron los chicos

* * *

se fueron todos y las chicas fueron a sus cuarto a arreglar las maletas para tenerlas listas al otro dia y se quedaron solos keith y ayumi

* * *

vamos- dijo keith nervioso

si- dijo ayumi timida

- salieron de la mancion de marucho, y tomaron un taxi keith le dio una direccion al taxista

keith a donde vamos- dijo ayumi nerviosa

es sorpresa- dijo keith

ok- dijo ayumi haciendo pucheros

sabes te ves linda asi- dijo keith contemplandola

- viajaron unos cuantos kilometros y llegaron a una tipo cabaña y keith como todo un caballero se bajo y le abrio la puerta cuando se bajaron entraron a la cabaña

keith es hermoso- dijo ayumi abrazandolo

fue algo improvisado- dijo keith

- la parte de adentro estaba llena de petalos de flores rojos y formaban un corazon

como conseguiste la cabaña- dijo ayumi mirandolo

marucho me la presto- dijo keith- quieres bailar

pero no ahi musica- dijo ayumi

eso no es necesario- dijo keith

- ambos empezaron a bailar, muy juntos hasta que keith besa a ayumi, un beso dulce y lleno de amor pero se volvia mas apasionado hasta que keith fue guiando a ayumi a la cama la recosto con delicadeza, el contemplaba su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla la vuelve a besar pero ese beso fue recorriendo el cuello de ayumi y ella se aferraba mas a keith y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas

estas segura- dijo keith algo agitado

quiero ser tuya- dijo ayumi al oido de keith

* * *

/ con alice y las demas/

oigan que clase de sorpresa le habra preparado keith a ayumi- dijo fabia

no se pero quien le ayudo- dijo alice curiosa

todo fue gracias a marucho- dijo julie dando brincos de felicidad y con una mirada picara ya que se imaginaba cosas

que te pasa julie controlate- dijo runo

ahi amargada aun que tengas novio sigues siendo la misma- dijo julie sacandole la lengua

mira coqueta desabrida- dijo runo levantandose de la cama para pegarle a julie

BASTA LAS DOS- gritaron las demas

ok- dijeron ambas

* * *

/con dan y los chicos/

bien ya tenemos lo necesario- dijo dan

necesario esto- dijo shun sacando una pelicula

que es viejo- dijo ren y le quita la pelicula

- shun y ren se empezaron a reirse-

jajajaja peliculas de barney- dijeron ambos muriendose de risa

callense me me la pidio mi primita- dijo dan nervioso y muy sonrojado

si dan "tu primita" daniela- dijo ace muriendose de risa

ya es un clasico- dijo dan quitandole la pelicula a ren

oigan como iva la cancion- dijo marucho

tu tambien marucho- dijo dan

no se a lo mejor se la sabe dan- dijo shun casi llorando

ha ha ha que graciosos- dijo dan haciendo pucheros

* * *

/ con keith y ayumi/

ambos se besaban muy apasionadamente y con amor, ayumi empezo a desabrochar la playera de keith, hasta que se la quita ella tocaba su bien formado torso y (risa malvada) paso lo que tenia que pasar

* * *

/ con dan y los demas/

bien ahora que el nene tiene sus peliculas, ya tenemos los malvadiscos chocolates- dijo ace mirando el carrito

ya chicos- dijo dan algo serio

oigan ahi que comprarle la lechita al nene- dijo shun tratando de no reirse

grrr- solo se escucho eso de dan

- todos se fueron a la caja a pagar y cuando pasaron la pelicula de barney la cajera se les quedo viendo algo chistosa tratando de no reirse, pagaron todo y se fueron en taxi a la mancion de marucho, despues de varios minutos llegaron a la mancion y las chicas bajaron

* * *

hola chicos por que tardaron- dijo mylene que se hacercaba a shadow para darle un beso

lo que pasa es que hubo un contratiempo- dijo shun y fue a darle un beso a alice y ella se ruborizo

saben todavia no me acostumbro a esto- dijo ren que abrazaba a fabia

nosotros igual- dijo julie que estaba sentada en las piernas de billy ya que estaba sentado en el sofa

oigan keith y ayumi no han llegado- dijo shun serio y viendo su reloj- son las 7 de la tarde y se fueron a las 2 de la tarde y no han regresado

no tranquilo ademas es temprano- dijo alice con una sonrisa dulce que hiso que el pelinegro se sonrojara leve

* * *

/ con keith y ayumi/

- ambos estaba acostados y ayumi estaba acurrucada en el hombro de keith, dormida ya que keith habia despertado poco antes, y el la contemplaba y le acariciaba el cabello y eso hiso que ayumi abriera los ojos y se topo con los ojos azules de su amado keith

hola keith- dijo ayumi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

hola amor- dijo keith

sabes no estoy arrepentida de haberme mudado a japon y sobre todo de entregarme a la persona que mas amo- dijo ayumi muy sonrojada

te ves mas linda sonrojada- dijo keith

* * *

- en eso le suena el celular a keith y contesta

bueno- dijo keith

keith donde estan los estamos esperando- dijo shun algo enojada

shun no te preocupes ahorita vamos- dijo keith y volteo a ver a ayumi

espero que no le hayas echo nada- dijo shun

no no te preocupes- dijo keith

bien apurence- dijo shun y colgo

era tu primo se enojo por que no emos llegado- dijo keith dandole un beso a ayumi en los labios

bien entonces me voy al baño a cambiarme- dijo ayumi se pone la playera de keith ya que le quedaba larga y se levanta y va al baño

- tiempo despues sale ayumi, y le da la playera a keith ya que se habia cambiado, y salieron tomaron un taxi y fueron a la mancion de marucho llegaron y todos los estaban esperando

* * *

valla hasta que llegaron donde se metieron toda la tarde- dijo shun tipo como si fuera su papa

lo siento primo- dijo ayumi con una sonrisa

ok vamonos- dijo julie para calmar el ambiente

* * *

- todos se fueron en la limosina y llegaron a la playa, los dejo el chofer y luego se fue, despues los chicos hicieron la fogata y las chicas sacaron los malvadiscos

oigan es hora de una historia de terror- dijo dan con la luz de la linterna apuntando a su cara y provocanque que runo se asustara y le dio un bueno golpe

pobre dan no cambia- dijo ace moviendo la cabeza

bien chicos yo quiero decir algo- dijo marucho algo nostalgico

* * *

bueno vamos a escuchar a marucho - dijo runo y le dedico una mirada fulminante a dan

bien chicos ante todo les agradesco que hayan aceptado el viaje, pero lo mejor es que no los considero mis amigos si no mi **familia- **dijo marucho a punto de llorar

* * *

que lindo maruchito- dijo julie llorando y abrazando a billy y el consolandola

bueno gracias a este viaje se hicieron mas parejas- dijo lync algo triste

tranquilo lync yo te conseguire una novia- dijo julie tipo superman jaja

- todos se calleron estilo anime-

* * *

bueno yo quiero decir algo- dijo shadow- bien en este lugar le pude confesar mi amor a la chica que mas quiero y amo que eres tu mylene- dijo shadow algo sonrojado al igual que mylene

* * *

que tierno kawaiii- dijo julie dando brincos de felicidad

bueno yo quieron decir algo - dijo dan alzando la mano

- y todos pusieron atencion-

chicos saben que pueden contar con migo, son mis mejores amigos pero entre ustedes esta la chica que mas amo en la vida, que al verla me vuelvo loco y no me gusta que se le hacerque cualquier tipo, te amo runo misaki- dijo dan muy sonrojado y runo estaba igual y de la emocion runo le dio un beso a dan

* * *

- se escucha como aclara la garganta y era shun para fastidiar a dan- comportense

bueno chicos voy a hablar- dijo alice timida

bien te escuchamos- dijo fabia que estaba sentada entre las piernas de ren mientras que el la abrazaba

bien este viaje me ayudo a encontrar el amor, en la persona menos esperada se que al principio nos odiabamos, siempre que tenia la oportunidad lo molestaba pero aqui encontre a un chico que jamas conoci a un chico tierno lindo caballeroso, que es la persona que mas amo, y ese eres tu shun kazami- dijo alice muy ruborizada

* * *

- shun se para y carga a alice y le da unas vueltas y todos los veian con cara de ya paren por favor en eso la baja y se sientan-

- asi continuaron los demas diciendo anectotas, despues contaron historias de terror y a la que asustaron mas fue a esta de chan, todo fue perfecto

* * *

/ al otro día todos con caras estilo sombies, llego la limosina y recogieron las cosas las metieron y despues se subieron ellos, varios minutos despues se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta llegar a la casa de marucho, llegaron y seguian dormidos

joven marucho- dijo el chofer mientras lo movia del hombro

ee quee- dijo marucho algo adormitado

ya llegamos- dijo el chofer

gracias javier- dijo marucho y el chofer se fue y marucho desperto a los demas

* * *

- bajaron de la limosina sacaron las cosas, entraron a la casa y dejaron las cosas en la cocina despues subieron a las habitaciones a traer sus maletas

bueno es hora de irnos- dijo runo algo triste

no te preocupes runo en las proximas vacaciones vendremos de nuevo- dijo marucho

es preciso que nos vallamos de una ves- dijo dan

si para que lleguemos temprano a japon- dijo marucho

bueno - suspiro dan serrando las puertas de la mancion

* * *

- todos se fueron al helicoptero, se subieron como inicialmente estaban las parejas el vuelo fue muy largo y algo agotador pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a japon

chicos ya llegamos- dijo ren entre abriendo los ojos

si asi es- dijo ace estirando los brazos

bueno hora de bajarnos- dijo shadow parandose del aciento

* * *

- todos se bajaron del avion recogieron sus maletas, shun acompaño a alice a su casa y asi aprovecho para pedirle permiso a su abuelo, keith fue a dejar a ayumi, billy se quedo un tiempo en la casa de julie, marucho se regreso a su mancion, shadow fue a dejar a mylene, al igual que joe fue a dejar a chan, ren dejo a fabia a su casa y dan hiso lo mismo con runo, los otros chicos se fueron a sus casas


	27. final o quieren conti?

- al otro día todo fue normal, clases normales, alice estaba algo distraida pensando en cierto chico pelinegro-

* * *

- pasaron 3 meses y se graduaron de la secundaria claro que todos hicieron una fiesta aparte ya que querian estar juntos

- como la fiesta fue en la mancion de marucho y habia para beber, todo estaba bien hasta que

* * *

no no yo no estoy borracho- decia dan caminando y se tropezaba algunas veces

si aja seguro no estas borracho es tu forma natural no- dijo shun que era el que estaba todavia en sus cinco sentidos, al igual que alice, ayumi y keith

quiero a mi mama- dijo dan que empezo a llorar

uno que no sabe tomar- dijo ren

si mirate- dijo shun

* * *

- ren estaba igual que dan, como buenos borrachos (perdon amigos) dan y ren empezaron a cantar la de cielito lindo

dan:

Ah, ah, ah, ah, canta y no llores porque

cantando se alegran cielito lindo los corazones

ren

De la sierra, morena cielito lindo vienen bajando

un par de ojitos negros cielito lindo de contrabando

dan

Ah, ah, ah, ah, canta y no llores porque cantando se alegran

y de ahi no me acuerdo que mas sigue

* * *

mientras que esos cantaban julie los grababa con el celular y se moria de risa

(sonido de borracho)- que malos efectos * shadow que estaba sentadote en una silla y decia

echence otra compadres- dijo shadow

ya shadow- dijo mylene algo avergonzada

* * *

- tambien el que estaba hasta las changlas era klaus y que tambien empezo a cantar

klaus

Abusadas mamacitas que ya llegó su aventurero...

Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la

- se le unio shadow-

Yo soy el aventurero, El mundo me importa poco

Cuando una mujer me gusta, Me gusta a pesar de todo.

klaus

Me gustan...: Las altas y las chaparritas, Las flacas,

las gordas y las chiquititas, Solteras y viudas y divorciaditas, Me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas.

* * *

Y DICE QUE ES UN CABALLERO- gritaba dan y ren

- ese dia fue algo agitado al otro dia todos menos shun, alice keith y ayumi les dolia la cabeza

que tal despues de la fiesta ee- dijo shun que estaba abrazando a alice

no me grites shun me duele la cabeza- dijo dan

julie por que tan feliz- dijo shadow

miren lo que grabe- dijo julie

* * *

- les enseño el video en el celular y aparecieron a dan y ren cantando la de cielito lindo y todos se reian mientras que sus novias les dedicaban una mirada fulminante, despues aparecio otro video donde salia klaus y shadow cantando la de aventurero e igual todos se rieron y shadow se gano un buen golpe de mylene

cantan bien las rancheras- dijo lync entre risas

y lo mejor es que ya lo subi a youtube- dijo julie dando brincos

s,d,r,k: QUEEEE HICISTE QUE- gritaron todos mientras avanzaban a julie con un aura maligna

oigan chicos ya vieron youtube- dijo marucho que traia su lap

no quiero ver, me voy a cambiar de pais y de nombre- dijo shadow

* * *

- todos fueron con marucho a ver su desgracia y cuando lo vieron estaban sorprendidos

9,789,567- reproducciones dijo dan tartamudeando

veamos los comentarios- dijo julie divertida

_ese tal dan es muy sexy y sabe cantar las rancheras- pukita1478_

_el chico peliblanco shadow, es muy guapo - darkpass_

_que gracioso la ultima frase "eso que eres un caballero" me mato de la risa quiero ser tu damicela- skryeee78_

_ese morenito es lindo y sexy, paz- pucca1405_

wow los comentarios son positivos- dijo fabia sorprendida

* * *

keith se caso con ayumi, tubieron un hijo su nombre es dean el tenia el cabello del padre y los ojos de la madre y la piel blanca, shadow y mylene se casaron y tubieron dos hijos un niño y una niña. el niño tenia el cabello blanco y la piel blanca su nombre es anubias, la niña era identica a su madre su nombre es lucy, dan y runo se casaron tiempo despues, runo atiende el restaurante que le dejaron sus papas ella tiene 3 meses de embarazo

- shun y alice estan en los preparativos de la boda, al igual que joe y chan, fabia se fue con ren a un pais que se llama neathia y se quedaron una temporada, ace y mira estan viviendo una temporada en venecia, maruchito se hiso novio de una chica que conocio en la universidad se llama miki, klaus un mujeriego sin remedio, lync igual se hiso novio de una chica que conocio por accidente ya que no se fijo por donde iva y le tiro la limonada a la chica, su nombre es rouse

- billy y julie se fueron a las vegas y para suerte de billy ese dia aposto y gano la loteria asi que viven lujosamente, tienen una mancion en hawai y otra en francia julie y billy van a visitar a sus amigos muy amenudo

_**FIN**_

_**O QUIEREN OTRO CAPITULO DONDE SE SEA LA BODA DE SHUN Y ALICE**_

_**COMENTEN PLEASE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_


	28. la boda de shun y alice

**yo: a peticion de mis queridas lectoras a qui esta el ULTIMO CAP**

**dan: y cual es el titulo del cap**

**yo: LA BODA DE ALICE Y SHUN **

**shun: etto yo..yo **

**yo: tranquilo shun relajate ok todo va a salir bien**

**shun: segura tsuki-chan**

**yo: si tengo una corazonada**

* * *

- joe y chan se casaron, paso un tiempo y se hacercaba el gran día de que shun y alice se unieran para toda la vida, alice estaba muy nerviosa y le tocaba probarse el vestido para ver si tenian que hacerle una compostura o algo

* * *

todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de julie (el cuarto)

alice te ves hermosa- dijo julie con voz chillona

en..encerio- dijo alice nerviosa viendose en el espejo

- ella trai un vestido blanco largo, y escotado el corset tenia encajes de piedritas hasta la parte larga del vestido y el velo era con una tela muy fina y cubierta de encajes finos

auch- dijo alice

lo siento pero no te picaria si te movieras tanto- dijo ayumi regañandola

oye donde dejaste a keith- dijo mira con una sonrisa picara

el esta con dean y de seguro con los chicos - dijo ayumi con una mirada de enamorada

y que tal no da mucha guerra dean- dijo runo nerviosa

no para nada es un niño muy lindo- dijo ayumi

runo te ves hermosa embarazada- dijo mira

gracias- dijo runo ruborizada

cuantos meses tienes - dijo fabia

tengo 7 meses- dijo runo- y es muy latoso da muchas pataditas

oye mira como te fue en el viaje a venecia- dijo julie con una mirada picara

julie que cosas dices- dijo mira muy ruborizada

lastima que no pudieron venir mylene y shadow- dijo fabia triste

* * *

/ con los chicos/

papa que estamos haciendo aqui- dijo el pequeño dean

hola pequeño dean- dijo dan que le revoloteo el cabello

no me gustan que me hagan asi- dijo dean enojado y le dio un pizoton muy fuerte a dan

y no me han respondido que hacemos aqui- dijo dean cruzado de brazos

estamos ayudando a shun a escoger su traje- dijo ren apareciendo detras de dean

* * *

/ con las chicas/

alice como te queda- dijo ayumi

me queda un poco ajustado- dijo alice

de donde- dijo ayumi

aqui- dijo alice señalando la cintura

ok deja miki me ayudas por favor- dijo ayumi

si claro- dijo miki timida

- pero en eso alice le da un mareo algo fuerte provocando que casi se desmayara y las chicas se preocuparon

alice estas bien- dijo runo preocupada

si no te preocupes runo- dijo alice con la cara palida- de seguro son por los nervios

segura te has alimentado bien- dijo mira preocupada

bueno mas o menos por que ultimamente me da mucho asco- dijo alice

- todas se voltearon a ver entre si y alice se puso muy nerviosa

que..que pasa chicas- dijo alice nerviosa

runo tu tenias esos mismos sintomas cuando supiste que estabas embarazada?- dijo fabia con curiosidad

si pero no me digan que- dijo runo y volteo a ver a alice

alice tu y shun bueno ya sabes eso- dijo ayumi con un tono picaro

QUEEE COSAS DICEs AYUMI- dijo alice muy ruborizada

alice dinos la verdad- dijo fabia que se sento en la cama

bu..bueno yo..yo etto - tartamudeo alice y sus mejillas ruborizadas

* * *

- la platica fue interrumpida ya que entro corriendo un pequeño niño-

mami mami mira lo que me compro mi tio ren- dijo dean mientras que ayumi lo cargaba

hola chicas- dijo keith entrando a la habitacion

* * *

- y fue un error entrar ya que algunas chavas tapaban a alice y las demas empujaban a keith-

oigan que les pasa- dijo keith mientras que lo empujaban

los chicos no pueden entrar- dijeron las chicas

pero dean esta adentro- dijo keith

el es un niño a si que el si se puede quedar- dijo ayumi que caminaba hacia la puerta

ayumi amor diles que me dejen empaz- dijo keith haciendo pucheros

ahi si mucho amor- dijo mira entre risas

ahora salte keith clay fermen- dijo ayumi alzando una ceja

esta bien, pero antes me voy a cobrar algo- dijo keith y agarro a ayumi y le dio un beso aunque ya estubieran casados ella aun se sonrojaba cuando el la besaba

oigan ahi niño presente por favor comportense- dijo julie tapando los ojos de dean

no tia yo quiero ver- dijo dean tratando de quitar las manos de julie

- keith dejo de besar a ayumi y solo sonrio y le hablo a dean

dean vamos con dan y los demas- dijo keith

si papa- dijo dean y se va con el

* * *

/ con dan y los chicos/

ya mañana es el gran dia shun- dijo dan burlandose de el

callate estoy nervioso- dijo shun que a cada rato se movia la corbata ya que se habia puesto el traje para verse

- en eso entra keith y dean-

el escarabajo esta aqui- dijo klaus en forma de burla

y el niño va y le da un pizoton y le saca la lengua

apenas llegas y ya estas buscando pleitos con un niño - dijo shun defendiendo a su sobrino

oye shun como que te queda la pinta de ser padre no lo crees- dijo ren con un tono picaro

callate ren que me poner mas nervioso- dijo shun

dean por que no vamos a jugar wii- dijo lync que tambien habia llegado por que habia tenido una cita con rouse

si tio pero de nuevo te voy a galar- dijo dean

es ganar escarabajo- dijo klaus divertido

* * *

/ con alice y las chicas/

para sacar la duda te llevo a hacer un analisis- dijo julie con voz chillona

no no es para tanto- dijo alice aun ruborizada por el tema

no si lo es vamos todas- dijo fabia levantandose de la cama

esta bien me voy a cambiar- dijo alice resignada y fue a cambiarse

- minutos despues salio alice, pero mira le dijo a runo

runo tu no puedes venir, va a ser muy agitado el camino y no queremos que le pase nada ami sobrinita o sobrinito por que si no dan nos mata- dijo mira

esta bien- dijo runo resignada

- todas salieron y se encontraron a los chicos que estaban sentados en la sala y shun se levanta

hola mi vida - dijo shun mirando a alice y haciendo que ella se ruborizara

hola shun- dijo alice timida

a donde van chicas- dijo ren que estaba detras de fabia y abrazandola de la cintura

vamos a comprar algunas cosas que falta- dijo julie mientras abrazaba a billy

ok- dijo dan no muy convencido- por cierto donde esta runo

se quedo en el cuarto dan no te preocupes- dijo mira

ok entonces voy a verla- dijo dan

* * *

- se va dan a ver a runo, y las chicas se van en el auto deportivo de julie (que envidia julie) viajaron unos cuantos kilometros llegaron al hospital, entraron

* * *

/en el hospital/

disculpa mi amiga se siente algo mal- dijo fabia que le decia una enfermera

no te preocupes, como te llamas- dijo la enfermera

soy alice gehabich- dijo ella timida

bien vamos te voy a llevar con el doctor- dijo la enfermera dulcemente

- la enfermera llevo a alice con el doctor entraron al consultorio y el doctor le pregunto varias cosas

bien dime que es lo que tienes- dijo el doctor

es que ultimamente me da mucho asco y mareos- dijo alice que estaba sentada en la silla

bien te voy a sacar sangre para saber que es lo que tienes- dijo el doctor mientras la pasaba a otra silla y estiraba el brazo de alice el echa alcohol y saca la jeringa

es un pequeño piquete- dijo el doctor

con esto voy a saber que es lo que tengo doctor- dijo alice preocupada

si- dijo el doctor que le retiraba la jeringa y le ponia un curita salieron y el doctor le dio a la enfermera el tubo de sangre

espera unos minutos - dijo el doctor

si no se preocupe- dijo alice y se salio del consultorio y se fue con las demas

* * *

- con las demas chicas-

y alice que ya te dijeron que tienes- dijo mira algo preocupada

no todavia no me dijo el doctor que esperara unos minutos- dijo alice

tranquila - dijo ayumi

- pasaron los minutos hasta que aparecio el doctor

la señorita alice gehabich- dijo el doctor y alice se levanto

si que pasa- dijo alice nerviosa

bien estaba en lo correcto felicidades estas embarazada tienes apenas una semana- dijo el doctor

em..barazada- dijo alice nerviosa y se va el doctor y llegan las chicas

que pasa alice que tienes- dijo miki

estoy estoy- tartamudeaba alice

que alice me asustas- dijo ayumi preocupada

embarazada- dijo alice a un no asimilaba la idea

kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa - grito julie dando brincos de felicidad

julie guarda silencio es un hospital- dijo mira regañandola

alice felicidades vas a ser mama- dijo fabia abrazandola

gracias- dijo alice y una lagrima le resvalaba en la mejilla

que te pasa no te da gusto- dijo miki

si estoy muy feliz voy a tener un hijo de shun, un fruto de nuestro amor- dijo alice

- ese dia fue muy agitado y en la noche todos se fueron de la casa de julie, menos shun y alice que ya se habian desde que llego alice y ella le iva a decir sobre su embarazo al dia siguiente-

* * *

/ el gran día /

- por cierto la boda fue en la noche y la casa de julie estaba arreglada era perfecta-

- todos estaban reunidos afuera de la iglesia y shun estaba muy nervioso hasta que ven una limosina, y se vaja la novia alice lucia hermosa al igual que shun ella estaba nerviosa la entrego el papa de dan ya que el abuelo de alice habia fallecido

* abuelo espero que de donde estes me acompañes este dia muy especial*- pensaba alice mientras camina del brazo del papa de dan

- llegaron donde estaba shun y se la entrego entraron a la iglesia, y todos los demas invitados entraron comenzo la ceremonia, los padrinos de anillos fueron keith y ayumi, de lazo fueron billy y julie y de arras fueron dan y runo, despues de eso

puedes besar a la novia- dijo el padre

- shun se hacerco a alice le alzo el velo, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso lleno de amor y ternura

- despues continuaron con las fotos y pasaron todos sus amigos, en la noche anterior recibieron una llamada de shadow y mylene deceandoles toda la felicidad

- los novios se subieron a la limosina y fueron a la mancion de julie ya que ahi iva a ser la fiesta, los siguieron todos los invitados, llegaron a la mancion de julie, y alice le dijo algo a shun

shun te tengo que decir algo- dijo alice nerviosa

que pasa alice - dijo shun algo nervioso

yo..yo -

mi amor que tienes- dijo shun precupado

estoy estoy em..embarazada- dijo ella muy sonrojada y shun abrio los ojoslo mas grande que pudo

shun- dijo alice preocupada por que pensaba que shun se iva a enojar

TE AMO TE AMO ALICE- dijo shun dandole vueltas a alice, se detiene y la besa con mucha ternura mientras que en ponia una mano en el vientre de alice

pense que te ivas a enojar- dijo alice timida

no claro que no te amo eres mi vida, mi amor te amo no sabes que feliz me haces VAS A TENER UN HIJO MIO- dijo shun muy feliz

oigan chicos lo siento por iterrumpir pero nos queremos tomar una foto y mandarselas a shadow y mylene- dijo marucho

si marucho- dijeron ambos y fueron con los demas

- se reunieron todos, mientras que julie programaba la camara llego y dijo

digan whisky

julie apurate y no vamos a decir eso- dijo fabia , llego julie y se vio el flash de la camara

- la foto fue algo divertida por que julie estaba abrazada con billy, fabia le puso cuernos a ren, runo regañaba a dan, klaus despeinando a dean, marucho casi asfixsiado por que lo abrazaba muy fuerte miki, lync salio con la boca abierta ya que habia esbozado, baron salio bien, y por ultimo shun y alice salieron besandose

**_PROXIMO CAP LA LUNA DE MIEL CAPITULO FINAL_**


	29. Noche de bodas

**yo: bien a peticion de mis lectoras aqui esta un capi doble el de**

**dan: la noche de bodas **

**dan y yo: DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

todos los invitados seguian en la manción de julie menos los novios que ya se habian ido-

* * *

**NOCHE DE BODAS**

/ en el departamento de shun/

shun cargo a alice hasta su departamento abrio la puerta, entraron al interior del depa y todo estaba con velas aromaticas y un camino de petalos de rosas llegan a la cama estaba arreglada con un corazon de petalos de flores rojas la baja

sabes te amo- dijo shun mirandola a los ojos

yo igual te amo- dijo alice

* * *

- se besaron un beso tierno y lleno de amor pero ese beso fue subiendo de tono a uno mas apasionado y shun la recosto en la cama llena de flores, se volvieron a besar y shun fue besando el cuello de alice mientras ella lo abrazaba y daba pequeños suspiros

- le quita el vestido por completo y lo deja en el suelo y ella le empieza a desabrochar la camisa y se la quita dejando al descubierto sus musculos resultado del entrenamiento ninja

te amo - susurro alice al odio de shun

yo a ti- susurro shun algo agitado

* * *

- shun acariciaba cada rastro de piel de alice y la besaba con mucha pasion y ella acariciaba los musculos de shun, en un momento alice cambio de lugar, besaba el cuello de shun y el solo decia te amo, alice besaba el pecho de shun, despues cambio de lugar de nuevo y shun le pregunto algo

estas segura- dijo shun agitado- y ella asintio

- pasaron unos minutos para que alice emitiera gemidos y repitiera el nombre de shun-

ambos calleron exhaustos y la peli naranja se puso a lado del chico y le dijo

shun te amo- dijo alice que empezaba a cerrar sus parpados

yo te amo mas que ami vida alice- dijo shun y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

* * *

- al otro día alice se levanto primero se metio a bañar, despues se cambio y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, despues sintio como unas manos la agarraba de la cintura y besaba el cuello de ella

hola hoy amaneciste muy atrevido- dijo alice dulcemente y se volteo para besar al pelinegro

ai pero solo con tigo- dijo el aun sujetandola de la cintura

y que hiciste de desayunar- dijo shun

omelette- dijo ella mientras le daba un poco al pelinegro en la boca

por cierto para nuestra luna de miel sale el avion a las 2 - dijo shun que se sentaba en la silla del comedor

si todavia nos da tiempo- dijo alice y en ese momento alice se marea y shun se preocupa

estas bien- dijo el preocupado

si no te preocupes es por lo de mi embarazo-

mientras vamos arreglando la maleta- dijo shun

si espera nadamas voy a recoger esto- dijo alice

no dejalo yo lo voy a hacer- dijo shun

pero-

nada tengo que cuidarlos a ti y a mi hijo- dijo shun

amor estoy embarazada mas no discapacitada- dijo alice defendiendose

aun asi no vas a hacer ningun esfuerzo- dijo shun mientras ponia su mano en el vientre de alice

sabes vas a hacer un papa muy cariñoso y protector- dijo alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla

y tu la mama mas hermosa

* * *

- despues shun hiso lo de limpiar la cocina y despues subieron al cuarto a preparar sus maletas salieron del departamento de shun rumbo al aereopuerto

_**TO BE CONTINUED DEJEN REVIEWS **_

_**¿QUE TAL ME QUEDO? ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASI EN LO DE LA NOCHE DE BODAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**PROXIMO CAP**_

_**LUNA DE MIEL**_


	30. Luna de miel primera parte

despues shun hiso lo de limpiar la cocina y despues subieron al cuarto a preparar sus maletas salieron del departamento de shun rumbo al aereopuerto

* * *

**xxxx**

**/ en el aereopuerto/**

Shun no crees que llegamos un poco temprano- dijo Alice que agarraba la mano de shun

no es mejor llegar antes- dijo Shun que le daba un beso en su mano

bueno- dijo Alice ruborizada

- Ambos se sientan en las sillas, y Alice tenia su cabeza acomodada en el pecho de el mientras que Shun le agarraba un mechon del cabello y habla el

no lo puedo creer que acabariamos asi- dijo Shun abrazandola

si lo se te acuerdas como nos conocimos- dijo Alice que le daba un beso en la mejilla

si lo recuerdo aun- dijo Shun con una sonrisa

* * *

**xxxx**

_- flasback-_

_- shun iva corriedo con los audifonos puestos, y entonces choca con una chica el choque provoco que ambos se calleran-_

_shun se levanta enojado y le dice: QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS_

_alice se levanta igual enojado no tanto por el choque, si no por como le grito_

_alice: DISCULPA, NO HUBIERAMOS CHOCADO SI TE HUBIERAS FIJADO PERO COMO ESTAS CON LOS AUDIFONOS- enojada-_

_shun: VALLA ASI QUE AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA, DE QUE HAYAMOS CHOCADO - enojado-_

_alice: CON UNA DISCULPA ES SUFICIENTE- tono de voz altanera-_

_shun: ERES DESESPERANTE NIÑA_

_alice: Y TU UN INSOLENTE Y GROSERO_

_- fin del flasback-_

* * *

**xxxx**

si sabes todavia me acuerdo cuando te dije bruto salvaje- dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa

jaja que recuerdos no- dijo Shun

- **en ese momento se anuncio el vuelo con destino a Hawai, y shun se paro-**

Alice ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo Shun que la toma de la mano

si vamos- dijo Alice

- ambos fueron a su respectivo vuelo-

* * *

**xxxx**

/ **Dan y Runo/**

**- **ellos estaba en su casa, Runo estaba sentada en el mueble mienstras que Dan cocinaba

Oye Dan dejame ayudarte- dijo Runo que se paraba del mueble

no Runo dejame concentirte- dijo Dan que sale de la cocina

- en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Dan fue a ver, y se encontraron con Chan-lee y Joe-

hola Dan, hola Runo- dijeron ambos agarrados de la mano

hola chicos pasen- dijo Runo

kawai Runo te ves hermosa con esa pansita- dijo Chan feliz

si gracias- dijo Runo sonrojada

por cierto ustedes cuando- dijo Dan con tono picaro haciendo que chan y joe se sonrojaran

DAN- dijo Runo con un aura maligna

no te preocupes- dijo chan nerviosa

por cierto se quedan a comer verdad- dijo Runo que se levanta del mueble

no es mucha molestia- dijeron ambos

**TO BE CONTINUED PERDON POR NO SUBIR CAP **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	31. sopresas primera parte

**yo: siiii siiiii que felicidad**

**shun: ya tranquila mejor ponte a escribir**

**yo: ash que amargado shun sabes puedo hacer que Alice te deje**

**shun: NOOOO este...mejor di la noticia**

**yo: siii llegue a los 121 reviews**

**anubias: si gracias por sus reviews y Tsuki ponte a escribir**

**yo: ya voy par de amargados**

* * *

**xxxx**

/ **Dan y Runo/**

**- **ellos estaba en su casa, Runo estaba sentada en el mueble mienstras que Dan cocinaba

Oye Dan dejame ayudarte- dijo Runo que se paraba del mueble

no Runo dejame concentirte- dijo Dan que sale de la cocina

- en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Dan fue a ver, y se encontraron con Chan-lee y Joe-

hola Dan, hola Runo- dijeron ambos agarrados de la mano

hola chicos pasen- dijo Runo

kawai Runo te ves hermosa con esa pansita- dijo Chan feliz

si gracias- dijo Runo sonrojada

por cierto ustedes cuando- dijo Dan con tono picaro haciendo que chan y joe se sonrojaran

DAN- dijo Runo con un aura maligna

no te preocupes- dijo chan nerviosa

por cierto se quedan a comer verdad- dijo Runo que se levanta del mueble

no es mucha molestia- dijeron ambos

* * *

**xxxx**

/ **en el avion** **Alice y Shun/**

Shun sabes te amo- dijo Alice acurrucada al pelinegro

yo tambien te amo Alice- dijo Shun y le da un tierno beso

Sabes Runo tenia razon- dijo Alice

en que tenia razon Alice- dijo Shun

pues en que del odio al amor ahi un solo paso- dijo Alice

- Shun solo sonrio-

* * *

**xxxx**

/ **en japon/**

- En la casa de Julie estaba Kieth y Ayumi Keith estaba jugando con Dean futbol, Ace estaba platicando con Billy, Mira con Ayumi estaban en el cuarto de Julie-

/ cuarto de julie/

Oye Ayumi...que..que se siente ser madre- dijo Mira ruborizada

es maravilloso por que sabes que es una parte de ti y del hombre que amas - dijo Ayumi que estaba sentada en la cama de Julie

por que preguntas Mira- dijo Julie con tono picaro

es...es que es..estoy - tartamudeaba Mira y estaba muy ruborizada

KYAAA MIRA - grito Julie

Julie me vas a dejar sorda- dijo Ayumi - felicidades Mira ya le dijiste a Ace

no aun no, es que no se como decirle- dijo Mira con nervios

no te preocupes- dijo Julie- dejanos a nosotras

* * *

**xxxx**

-/ **con los chicos/**

Y que como les fue en venecia- dijo Billy con tono picaro

si dinos Ace como les fue- dijo Keith con un aura maligna alrededor de el

bi..bien to..do normal- dijo Ace con miedo

Tio Ace tiene miedo, tio ace le tiene miedo a mi papi- gritaba Dean molestando a Ace

pequeño demonio- dijo Ace mientras se hacercaba a Dean y el pequeño se escondio detras de su papa y le saco la lengua

* * *

**xxxx**

**/ en la casa de Dan y Runo/**

oigan chicos por que no vamos a la casa de Julie- dijo Dan con entusiasmo

si me parece perfecto ademas aprovechamos para saludarlos, tiene tiempo que no los vemos- dijo Chan abrazada de Joe

entonces decidido vamos a la casa de Julie- dijo Runo

- Dan y Runo junto con Joe y Chan salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Joe rumbo a la mansión de Julie-

* * *

**xxxx**

/ **en la mansión de Julie/**

- las chicas bajaron al patio, ya que se aburrieron de estar en el cuarto de Julie, pero antes de salir Ayumi le dio un mareo, Mira con Julie la ayudaron a que se sentara en el mueble-

Ayumi estas bien- dijo Julie preocupada

si estoy bien, ya se me paso- dijo Ayumi

segura?- dijo Mira igual preocupada

si gracias es normal en mi estado- dijo Ayumi mientras volteaba a ver a Keith ya que lo veia por la ventana

como normal en tu estado?- no me digas que tu- dijo Mira con una sonrisa picara

si asi es estoy embarazada- dijo Ayumi feliz- pero aun no se lo e dicho a Kieth

por que van a ser nuevamente papas- dijo Mira muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Ayumi

han estado haciendo la tarea verdad- dijo Julie con tono picaro

JULIE- grito Ayumi muy ruborizada

bien tenemos que celebrar esto- dijo Julie dando brincos de felicidad

entonces ahi que hablarle a dan y runo- dijo Mira

si pero lastima que los demas no puedan- dijo Ayumi triste

bueno la ultima ves que hable con klaus dijo que estaba en Alemania por asuntos del trabajo- dijo Julie

* * *

**xxxx**

**/ con Alice y Shun/**

- como el vuelo es muy largo, Alice estaba acurrucada en Shun y se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras que Shun veia por la ventana pero algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención

Shun- dijo Alice dormida

esta soñando con migo- dijo Shun mientras le acomodaba un mechon de su cabello

_**TO BE CONTINUED DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	32. sorpresas segunda parte

**/ con Alice y Shun/**

- como el vuelo es muy largo, Alice estaba acurrucada en Shun y se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras que Shun veia por la ventana pero algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención

Shun- dijo Alice dormida

esta soñando con migo- dijo Shun mientras le acomodaba un mechon de su cabello

* * *

**xxxx**

**/ con los demas chicos/**

- Todos los chicos con el pequeño Dean estaba en el patio salen las chicas y Kieth va a darle un tierno beso a Ayumi y ella le correspondio al igual Ace con Mirra

oigan ahi un niño presente- dijo Julie entre risas

y de que platicaban amor- dijo Billy que agarraba a Julie de la cintura

cosas de mujeres Billy- dijo Julie con voz chillona- por cierto Mirra y Ayumi tienen que decirles algo y ellas dos se sonrojaron demasiado

que pasa Ayumi- dijo Kieth preocupado

- en ese momento llega un auto a la mansión de Julie y era el auto de Dan y venian con compañia

hola chicos- dijo Dan que sale con una sonrisa

hola valla parece que leyeron nuestras mentes- dijo Julie entre risas

CHAN... JOE- gritaron todos y fueron a ver a sus amigos

hola chicos- dijeron ambos agarrados de la mano

quienes son ellos papi- dijo Dean mientras lo jalaba de la playera

son Joe y Chan unos viejos amigos- dijo Kieth mientras le explicaba a su pequeño hijo

y este pequeño galan- dijo Chan entre risas y Dean se sonrojo un poco

soy Dean Clay- dijo el niño

valla si que se parece a ti Kieth- dijo Joe entre risas- no te preocupes Ayumi con el tiempo Dean mejorara

que gracioso Joe- dijo Kieth con un aura alrededor de el

BIEN CHICOS YA QUE ESTAN TODOS MIRRA Y AYUMI TIENE QUE DECIR ALGO- grito Julie con emoción

que cosa es Mirra- dijo Ace preocupado

* * *

**xxx**

- todos se fueron a una mesa que estaba en la parte de la alberca y Mirra con nervios empezo a hablar

A..Ace ten..go que de...decir algo- dijo Mirra con nervios mientras se ponia roja y todos miraban

que es Mirra- dijo Ace aun más preocupado

es..estoy em..barazada- susurro la ultima palabra para que no escuchara

que?- dijo Ace confundido que no escucho lo ultimo

ESTOY EMBARAZADA- grito Mirra muy sonrojada

a bueno- y reacciono Ace- QUEEE ESTAS...- pero no termino de decir la frase ya que se desmayo

ACE...ACE- grito Mirra preocupada

Papi como se hacen los bebes- dijo Dean inocentemente

- por la pregunta que hiso su hijo el se puso rojo y tartamudeo al hablar-

em..em se lo pe..dimos a la cigueña- dijo Kieth nervioso mientras miraba a Ayumi como pidiendole ayuda

ACE...ACE REACCIONA- dijo Mirra que le daba unas cachetadas para que reaccionara

- hasta que el pequeño Dean se habia aburrido y agarro un vaso y lo lleno de agua y fue donde estaba Ace y se lo avento a la cara y reacciono Ace

pequeño DEMONIOOOO- grito Ace y Dean solo se reia

bien la segunda noticia- dijo Julie que daba brincos de felicidad

Julie nunca cambias- dijo Runo moviendo la cabeza

cual es la segunda noticia- dijo Dan algo curioso

Ayumi- dijo Mirra picaramente

- Ayumi respiro profundo y lo dijo de golpe- KEITH ESTOY EMBARAZADA- toda roja

A..yumi - dijo Kieth y por mero se desmalla igual que Ace

Kieth no seas como Ace- dijo Mirra que le da un golpe en los hombros a Ace

oye Mirra- dijo Ace

- Kieth agarro a Ayumi y le dio vueltas y la bajo la beso con mucho amor

KAWAIIIII- grito Julie con emocion

* * *

**xxx**

/ **Alice y Shun/**

**- pasajero por favor de abrocharse los cinturones **

-Alice seguia dormida el le abrocho el cinturo y el avio empezo a aterrisar, y las puertas se abrieron todos los pasajeros empesaron a bajar

Alice...Alice amor despierta- dijo Shun que le susurraba al odio

- Alice empieza a abrir los ojos, y entredormida dijo

ya llegamos- dijo Alice

si asi es- dijo Shun que le da un tierno beso en los labios y provoco que Alice se ruborizara

- ambos salieron del avion agarrados de la mano, entraron por sus maletas salieron del aereopuerto y tomaron un taxi

_**TO BE CONTINUED DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	33. Luna de miel segunda parte

**yo: bien aqui un cap pequeño ya que tengo que haacer tarea xD**

**dan: si asi es gracias a dios **

**yo: dan no tienes que hacer algo no se con sierta peli azul**

**dan: no no mejor ponte a escribir ya que tienes que hacer el cuestionario**

**yo: si si ya lo se Dan no seas amargado como Shun**

**shun: oye Tsuuki por primera ves dan tiene razon mejor ponte a escribir**

* * *

**xxxx**

/ **Alice y Shun/**

**- pasajero por favor de abrocharse los cinturones **

-Alice seguia dormida el le abrocho el cinturo y el avio empezo a aterrisar, y las puertas se abrieron todos los pasajeros empesaron a bajar

Alice...Alice amor despierta- dijo Shun que le susurraba al odio

- Alice empieza a abrir los ojos, y entredormida dijo

ya llegamos- dijo Alice

si asi es- dijo Shun que le da un tierno beso en los labios y provoco que Alice se ruborizara

- ambos salieron del avion agarrados de la mano, entraron por sus maletas salieron del aereopuerto y tomaron un taxi

* * *

**xxxx**

- recorrieron varios kilometros y llegaron a un lujoso Hotel se bajaron del taxi y los resivieron en la entrada, y despues la recepcionista le dio la llaves de la habitación entraron al elevador

* * *

**xxxx**

/ en el elevador/

bien Alice antes quiero que cierres los ojos- dijo Shun mirandola tiernamente

para que - dijo Alice inocentemente

es una sorpresa pero promete que no los vas a abrir- dijo Shun que la miraba retadoramente

mmm convenceme- dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa

me pregunto como podre convencerte- dijo Shun igual con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se hacercaba a Alice

- la tomo de la cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo y le susurro al odio

te amo- susurro Shun y ella sonrie- le dio un beso lleno de amor pero a la ves muy apasionado y se separaron por falta de aire

* * *

**xxxx**

- el elevador se abrio salieron ellos, y Shun tapo los ojos de Alice abrio la habitación mientras guiaba a Alice

Shun quiero ver- dijo Alice que trataba de quitar las manos del pelinegro

tranquila amor ya casi llegamos- dijo Shun guiando a Alice

- llegaron al centro del cuarto y Shun le quita las manos Alice se queda sorprendida y sonrie

- el piso del cuarto estaba un caminito de petalo de rosas color rojo y en la cama habia dos corazones de petalo de rosas y una rosa blanca en la almohada y Alice se volteo y beso a Shun mientras que el le daba vueltas la bajo y se separaron

te amo Shun Kazami- dijo Alice que sus brazos estaban en el cuello del pelinegro

yo a ti Alice Gehabich, eres mi vida, te AMOOOOO- grito Shun que abrazaba a Alice

aqui en este lugar paradisiaco me enamore más de ti por que conoci a un Shun diferente, uno muy tierno que me fue conquistando por sus detalles- dijo Alice muy ruborizada

* * *

**xxxx**

- Shun besa a Alice con mucha pasión y la carga la lleva a la cama la recuesta mientras ella lo abrazaba el besaba su cuello y ella deja salir suspiros

- Alice le empieza a desabrochar su camisa y se la quita dejando ver la espalda de Shun, el besa de nuevo sus labios mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de Alice y se lo quita

- ella con su delicada mano iva tocando cada rastro de piel del pelinegro y a el se le escapaba unos cuantos gemidos, cambiaron de lugar ahora ella estaba arriba de Shun y besaba el cuello de el bajando por su pecho hasta su abdomen

A..Alice... te amo- dijo Shun entrecortadamente mientras que ella unia sus labios con los del pelinegro

- Shun de nuevo cambio de lugar ahora el arriba de ella y le dijo

estas segura Alice- dijo un muy entrecortado Shun viendo a la pelinaranja

- ella como respuesta le dio un beso y sonrio, Shun poco a poco fue entrando en Alice mientras ella lo abrazaba y dejaba escapar leves gemidos

Sh..Shun te...te..aamo- dijo Alice entrecortadamente

yo..yo igual Alice- dijo Shun mientras besaba el cuello de la pelinaranja

- Estuvieron un buen rato unidos, explorando la boca del otro o jugando a hacer garabatos invisibles en la piel de su pareja trazándolos con los dedos.

Unos cuantos minutos después y llegaron a la cima de esas placenteras y agradables sensaciones.

- despues Alice se recosto en el pecho del pelinegro mientras el la abrazaba protectoramente y le da un beso en la frente de ella

te amo shun- dijo Alice que entrecerraba los ojos

yo igual Alice te amo - dijo Shun igual entrecerrando los ojos

- al poco instante ambos estaban completamente dormidos

**TO BE CONTINUED QUE TAL ME QUEDO?**

**MERECE REVIEWS**


	34. Recorrido en Hawai parte I

**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso **

**Capitulo 34: recorriendo Hawai**

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen el trama si enjoy!**

* * *

Era una calida mañana los rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas provocando que Alice se despertara cuando se desperto vio que Shun seguia dormido y dio un suspiro

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Alice mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al pelinegro y este esbozo una sonrisa

Encerio- dijo Shun que abre los ojos y se topa con unos ojos color marrón

Shun! Estabas despierto- grito Alice con un ligero sonrojo

Si - dijo Shun que se levanta - pero dime es cierto lo que dijiste- volvio a decir el pelinegro mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

Claro que si tonto- le dijo ella

Bueno cuando nos conocimos no pensabas eso de mi- bromeo Shun

Es que era diferente en ese entonces- dijo Alice mientras inflaba las mejillas provocando que Shun se riera por el comportamiento de Alice

Dime que quieres hacer- le pregunto Shun - Tu eres la reina y yo obedezco- le dijo Shun

Seguro?- pregunto ella divertida y este solo asintio con la cabeza

Bien vamos de compras- dijo Alice y vio la expresión del pelinegro y ella solto una risa

Esta bien- dijo resignado

* * *

_**/en japon/**_

Julie estaba viendo la tele y en eso se acerca Billy tapandole los ojos ya que ese juego le gustaba mucho a Julie

Me pregunto quien podra ser- decia Julie

Tal vez Dan- dijo Julie - Oh tal vez Keith- decia Julie divertida

Frio- murmuro en el oído de Julie provocando que ella se sonrojara

Shuny- le dijo Julie

Muy frio- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de ella

Billy por que tan cariñoso- le dijo Julie mientras le quitaba la mano y esta se volteaba para poder verlo

Por que te amo- le dijo Billy mientras le da un tierno beso en los labios

Yo a ti- le dijo ella

* * *

No crees que ya es hora de que tengamos un bebe- le dijo Billy con cierto nerviosismo y Julie se sonrojo

Billy!- le dijo ella muy ruborizada

Vamos muy atrasados en cambio Runo ya va a tener a su bebe, Mira esta embaraza, Ayumi va a ser de nuevo mamá- le explicaba Billy

Billy se acerco a Julie y este la beso un beso lleno de amor pero fue subiendo de tono Billy fue recostando a Julie en el mueble y sus besos empezaban a bajar al cuello provocando que diera un suspiro la peliplata

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido ya que Joe y Chan llegaron de sorpresa a la casa de Julie

* * *

Hola chicos- dijeron Chan y Joe

Cuando escucharon esa frase Billy se paro rapido y Julie se sento en el mueble estaba muy ruborizada al igual que Billy

Parece que interrumpimos algo- decia Joe con picardia

No nada- dijo Billy tartamudeando

Creo que no debimos de entrar asi- dijo Chan que se aguantaba la ganas de reir por ver la expresión de la peli plata

Ya...ya saben que es su casa- balbuceo Julie

* * *

_**en Hawai**_

Shun estaba viendo desde el balcon la playa el usaba la ropa (que utiliza en mechtanium surge) en eso se acerca Alice que traia un vestido color blanco un poco más arriba de la rodilla y abraza a Shun por la parte de atras

Ya estoy lista- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

El se voltea para ver a Alice

Te vez hermosa- dijo Shun que la veía dulcemente

Y tu te vez muy guapo- le dijo ella algo ruborizada

Sabes me voy a poner celoso - dijo Shun algo serio

Por que- dijo Alice curiosa

Por que con ese vestido eres la mujer mas guapa y sexy y muchos se te quedaran viendo- decia Shun por el comentario que hizo el ella se ruborizo

Bueno vamos a desayunar y despues vamos al centro comercial- dijo Shun con cierto reproche en la ultima frase

* * *

Bajaron al restaurante del hotel y el mesero les puso el menu a cada quien y este le dijo

Voy a ser quien los va a atender - el explicaba el mesero a Shun y Alice

Alice que vas a querer- dijo Shun

Bueno se me antoja un coctel de fruta con Yogurt- le dijo Alice

Que sean dos- le dijo Shun al mesero y este escribia

Enseguida se los traigo- le dijo el mesero y posteriormente se retira

* * *

Ya empezaste con los antojos- le decia Shun mientras ponia una mano en el vientre de Alice

Te molesta- le dijo Alice

Claro que no amor- le dijo Shun con una mirada tierna y le da un tierno beso en los labios

Dime que quieres que sea niño o niña- le pregunto Alice con cierto interes

No importa eso mientras nazca sano - le dijo Shun

* * *

El mesero les llevo lo que habian ordenado antes de irse le dedico una mirada a Alice cosa que provoco los celos de Shun

Juro que si vuelve a pasar eso le voy a romper la cara- dijo Shun muy serio

Sabes me gustan tus celos - dijo divertida la oji marrón y le da un pedazo de fruta a Shun

Es que no me gusta la forma que te vio ese imbecil- le dijo Shun

Eres muy sobreprotector- dijo Alice- Esa cualidad hizo que me enamorara más de ti- dijo Alice con un sonrojo

Aun no has conocido muchas cualidades de mi señora Kazami- dijo Shun aciendose el galan

Quiero conocerlas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Despues ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Shun dejo dinero en la mesa y posteriormente tomaron un taxi rumbo al centro comercial. Cuando llegaron Alice se bajo muy entusiasmada en cambio Shun tenia un pensamiento que iva a ser un largo día

"solo nos queda una semana en Hawai"- pensaba Shun mientras veía a Alice

* * *

**/En japon/**

Por cierto ya saben que mañana regresa Klaus de Alemania- dijo Chan emocionada

Oye voy a pensar que quieres más a Klaus que a mi- le reprocho Joe cosa que provoco que Julie Y Billy se rieran

Alguien esta celoso- le dijo Julie

Joe... me puedes comprar unas fresas con crema- le dijo Chan con cierta timidez

Que? otra vez- dijo Joe y Chan le dedico una mirada asesina

Que pasa- dijeron Julie y Billy

Es que les tengo una noticia- dijo Chan ruborizada- Van a ser tios

Kyyyyaaaaa- chillo Julie mientras le daba un abrazo a Chan

Felicidades - dijeron ambos chicos

* * *

Gracias- dijo Chan

Cuanto tiempo tienes Chan- dijo Julie emocionada

Tengo 1 mes- dijo Chan

La otra vez me desperto a las tres de la mañana por que queria unos chocolates- decia Joe mientras que Billy se reia- Tube que buscar sus chocolates- dijo Joe

Por eso te amo Joe- le dijo Chan

Que tiernos- dijo Julie

_**TO BE CONTINUED DEJEN REVIEWS **_

_**PROXIMO CAP: RECORRIENDO HAWAI PARTE 2**_


	35. ¿Tu que haces aqui?

**Lo siento amigos por dejar la cuenta tan abandonada bueno como veo que piden capítulos del fic del odio al amor está bien lo continuare. Una gran disculpa pero la escuela me absorbe bastante tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso :DD **

**Atención: Nuevos personajes saldrán!**

**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso **

**¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUI?**

* * *

Al terminar de almorzar Shun y Alice salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial querían pasar el día viendo ropa para él o la futura bebe. Alice se fue a una de las bancas que estaban cruzando la calle mientras Shun sacaba dinero al salir el no se fijo y choco con una pelinegra era como verse al espejo pero en forma femenina

¿TU QUE HACES AQUII?- pregunto exaltado Shun mientras la pelinegra se reía descontroladamente

Si si hola hermano yo también te extrañe – dijo ella sonriendo

Si así es como lo escucharon Shun Kazami tiene una hermana un año menor que él y tenía bastante tiempo que no se veían su nombre Tsuki Kazami

¿Qué haces aquí se supone que debes estar en el internado en Inglaterra?- dijo Shun arqueando una ceja

Hmp luego se ve lo mucho que me extrañaste -

Si te extrañe Tsuki solo que me sorprende verte aquí-

Ella es Alice- dijo Tsuki mientras veía a la chica

Si es ella vamos te la presentare- dijo Shun mientras abraza a Tsuki eso provoco un poco de celos a Alice

Hola Shun y ella quien es- pregunto Alice con cierto recelo lo que provoco una risita en la pelinegra

Hola Soy Tsuki Kazami hermana de este baka- dijo entre risas mientras que Shun la miraba fríamente-

¡Hermana!- dijo Alice

Si – dijeron ambos

Y por cierto con quien vienes – curioso pregunto Shun

Hmp Alice siempre es así de celoso- dijo Tsuki entre risas-

No tienes idea de cuánto – dijo Alice riéndose mientras Shun se sonrojaba esas dos se estaban divirtiendo con su sonrojo

No me cambies de tema con quien vienes- dijo Shun desviando la mirada-

Hmp solo vengo con un perro *-* - divertida

¿Un perro?-dijeron ambos confundidos

Si miren ahí viene ¡POR AQUÍ PERRO!- grito ella haciendo la señal mientras alzaba la mano

Del otro lado venia un chico de cabello blanco, alto buen y ojos dorados su nombre Anubias con el venia otra chica de cabello entre verde oscuro amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y tez blanca su nombre Sellon ambos hermanos

Cuando aprenderá a no decirme así esa mocosa- dijo gruñendo Anubias mientras sonreía

Cuando tu no le digas mocosa- reprocho Sellon

Mmm ustedes sí que se defienden entre sí – dijo Anubias

Y ellos son- dijeron Shun y Alice

* * *

A si mira el de cabello blanco con facha de perro es Anubias – dijo ella entre risas mientras al chico se le formaba una venita- ella es su hermana Sellon - dijo Tsuki mientras que Sellon sonreía

Es realmente encantadora tu hermana – dijo Anubias mientras intentaba matarla con la mirada

Si claro lo sé "sobre todo cuando te controla" – dijo Shun mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Nee chicos no sé si dan cuenta pero están llamando la atención- dijo Alice mientras veía las miradas de los demás posándose en Tsuki y Anubias

Porque nunca dejas de molestarme niña – dijo fastidiado Anubias

Tú eres el que me molesta Barodius lo olvidaste pedazo de soquete la apuesta un mes serás mi mascota- dijo Riéndose de manera malvada Tsuki

Jaja no puede ser que te haya ganado una niña menor que tú en el billar- dijo Sellon mientras se reía

Billar- dijo Shun arqueando una ceja

Larga historia el chiste es que tengo un perro falta enseñarle modales verdad – miro al peliblanco y le saco la lengua mientras este solo le gruño

Linda amistad *se parece a nosotros cuando nos conocimos*- dijo Alice

Bueno entonces porque no vamos a conocer Hawái juntos – dijeron Sellon Anubias y Tsuki mientras veían a Shun y Alice

* * *

Valla es agradable regresar a Japón- susurro un joven mientras bajaba del avión era ese mismo chico de cabello azulado y ojos verdes así es Klaus al fin regreso a Japón

¡Epaa! Mi buen amigo tanto tiempo sin verte- grito Billy desde la entrada del aeropuerto mientras julie corría hacia él y lo abrazaba

Klaus se te extraño mucho cariño – dijo con su típica voz chillona mientras Klaus soltó una risita al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba su amigo

Julie ya sueltaloo- dijo Billy mientras la trataba de alejar de su amigo

Siempre igual de celoso- murmuro Klaus entre risas- Y los demás?- pregunto con ansiedad tenía bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos

Bueno mm están en la casa solo falta Shun y Alice que siguen en luna de miel – dijo Julie guiñándole el ojo mientras que al pobre de Billy quería ya matar a su amigo

* * *

/en la casa de julie/

Dan por el amor de dios deja de comer- grito Runo desesperada mientras le lanzaba el sartén

Auch Runo tengo hambre- dijo Dan mientras se tallaba ya que Runo digamos que tiene muy buena puntería

Espero que eso no lo herede el bebe-

Runo T3T- dijo dan mientras la veía como perrito regañado

Dan…d..dan ya viene- dijo Runo algo asustada y nerviosa

¿Quién viene?- pregunto dan

TU HIJO IDIOTA YA VA A NACER TU HIJO- grito Runo mientras se agarraba el vientre

¿Quee?- dijo Dan mientras la cargaba- el bebe el bebe ya va a nacer- dijo Dan mientras salían de la casa

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Espero que no los haya defraudado chicos….me lo demostraran con sus valiosos reviews **

**Se despide Tsuki Kazami **


	36. Segunda temporada atención

**Hola la verdad es que no pensé que pidieran que continúese esta historia pero me es grato saber lo contrario ahora si retomare este fic **

**Bakugan y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen **

**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso **

**Segunda temporada **

Anteriormente Runo iba a dar a luz a su primer hijo Klaus había regresado de viaje de negocios listo para instalarse en Japón y claro Shun y Alice de luna de miel en Hawai con un encuentro un tanto inesperado así es la hermana de Shun

Nuevos personajes aparecerán con el paso de la historia así que espero que les guste la segunda temporada damos inicio

**Una bienvenida un tanto inusual**

Dan llego rápido al hospital con Runo en brazos

Un doctor, una enfermera alguien rápido -grito Dan – Va a nacer mi hijo

Tranquilícese rápido una camilla - dijo el doctor al instante llegaron unas enfermeras con la camilla y Dan reposo a Runo

Entraron al quirófano mientras que dan se quedaba en la sala de espera muriéndose de nervios – Cierto tengo que hablarles o mandar mensaje a los chicos * mientras sacaba el celular y empezaba a mandar mensaje a los demás

**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se encontraba Julie junto con Billy y Klaus platicando animadamente **

Entonces qué tal como es Europa Klaus *o* - decía Julie que tenía bien abrazado a Klaus y Billy claro con un ataque de celos constantes

Bueno jeje veras etto – decía Klaus tartamudeando al ver el aura oscura de Billy

-en ese momento sonó el celular de Julie – Si dan que pasa estamos en el a- pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Dan

YA VA A NACER MI HIJO- salió un mini dan del teléfono asustando a Julie

Kyaaaa- soltó el grito Julie – mi sobrino ya va a nacer kawaiii w Que esperan andando – tomo a Billy y Klaus casi arrastrándolos hacia la salida del aeropuerto

Podemos caminar – se quejaban los chicos

Espera Julie mi maleta – decía Klaus forcejeándose-

Julie No siento mi brazo T-T - se quejaba Billy llorando


End file.
